Favor For a Friend
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest. Sam/Dean/Dante/Victor/Cas/Gabriel/Balthazar/OOC/OOC/OOC, Bobby/OOC. Angel love. Victor calls the boys for favor, catch a runaway witness for him. What could the harm be in helping him with this? Where will it lead them afterward? Strong Sexual content, slave/master/submissive, lots of kink, bad language, very graphic!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Dante/Victor/Gabriel/Cas/lots of other characters. Angel Love. Bobby/Sal/Cas/Gabriel/Sven/Leo/Sam/Dean/OOC. Strong language, graphic imagery. Very explicit and kinky Sexual Content. Lots of BDSM, Bondage, Master/Slave relationships and kinky things **_**are **_**included here. Lots of sex and orgasms, and a spectacular amount of Gay love and stuff, not to mention the PWP, which is abundant, lol!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Sam and Dean are hunting and Victor calls them for a favor, a sexual one he hopes they'll do for him. A favor that leads them into a labyrinth of love and lust and forbidden things they never considered before. They find themselves changing and their lives get really interesting now, and become even more of a family affair than usual!

Yes, this is one of those _'everyone has sex'_ stories and, yes, they get laid or pleasured often and in _orgies _most of the time with _multiple _partners, so feel free to stop right now. I only get naughtier from here on out! Just a warning and promise, never a threat!

Enjoy if you like this stuff, cause I sure do!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, that case went fast." Dean said chewing on a fry. He offered one to Sam but knew the answer, No. Sam nibbled on a piece of carrot and grinned.

"Yeah, now I think it's time we had some fun." Sam said and went to his knees, under the table, and began undoing Dean's pants.

"We're in a diner, Sam." Dean said but made no move to stop him; it would do no good to try.

"One, it's empty and dark back here. Two, I just paid the waitress a hundred to leave us alone for half an hour or so, until we call her. It's just her but feel free to pretend there are more, baby." Sam chuckled and Dean had to admire his cunning there. So resourceful!

Of course that thought fled instantly as soon as Sam took him into his mouth and sucked him around the head then downward, sucking the balls separately as Dean bit a lip to keep quiet. He watched as two guests came in and sat a few rows away. He prayed Sam didn't do his usual thing but that prayer was also in vain. He felt Sam's fingers questing toward his ass and Dean lifted to give him better access. Two fingers worked into him expertly finding his pleasure spot instantly, he moaned but managed to subdue A whispered cry of "_Sam…."_ full of lust and need conveyed his approval of what Sam was doing, getting more turned on as more guests came in and damn if that didn't flip his switches even more!

Sam fucked his ass with fingers while he sucked him now, hard and deep into his throat. Dean's hand demanding he continue by pressing down on his head, entwining in his hair as he pushed him deeper onto him. A strangled shout was bit back as he felt his orgasm flare through him and he came deep in Sam's throat, and was sucked again the same way until he came two more times, Sam moaning himself under the table and cumming from stroking himself with his free hand finally as he kept Dean cumming and refusing to stop until Sam got off, too.

Then took the napkins Dean offered and cleaned them both off, fixed his pants, and sat up in the booth again, grinning happily. Both boy's eyes were laden and half lidded, sated and the afterglow of good sex making them practically purr and cuddle on the spot.

"Fuck, that was good!" Dean whispered and Sam kissed his neck, sliding a hand to caress his arm and back, sliding Dean's hand toward his ass to caress it as well. "Sammy…"

"Fuck me, Dean…" Sam whispered and smiled. "Let's get out of here so you can, baby."

"Yesss!" Dean hissed softly and left the money for the check, he had no idea how much it was but he didn't' feel like waiting to find out. He wanted Sam too badly right now to care. He left thirty on the table, figuring that should cover it. Then they were on their way to the Impala when the phone rang, and they groaned and checked to see who it was.

It was Victor. "Vic?" Dean asked as they got in the car and turned the key, stopping to listen. "What's up? What's wrong? Thought you were on duty now." Dean said, Vic hunted in his off time but, as far as they knew, he was at work now.

"I need a favor." Victor said and sighed. "I got a Wit that rabbited on me and the case goes to trial in two days. If he doesn't show, the case is screwed. I GPSed you and you are close to where he is. I did it to him, too. Weasel kept his cell phone on." Vic growled, "He's been on the run for a week and I need him. Can you detain him for me? This is where the favor plays in." He hesitated.

"Um, kidnap a guy? We don't do that. Kill him if he's a monster but not kidnap; you know the rules, Vic." Dean said and laughed as he explained.

"No, he's gay, or bi or whatever the fuck he is. He stops for sex a lot; he has a sex addiction. The last three times we've missed him, I fucked up by using other agencies to grab him for us. So I figured…" Victor trailed off and grinned.

"You'd go with us. Good call." Dean said finished Victor's sentence and sighed. "What does his sex life have to do with us?"

"I know you like men, both of you. I was going to see if you would let him have sex with you guys or do him; call me first and I'll be on my way, keep him busy until I get there. I need you to stall him for as long as possible! So he doesn't run again….I know you guys aren't whores! But if he doesn't show, my case goes to Hell and a mob boss gets away scot free. I've been working on this case for several years now and, if it falls apart, I'll never get him put away. Please, I know it's a biggie but I really don't know what else to do…I don't want to lose your friendship but…it's the only plan I could come up with. Will you help?" Victor pleaded.

Sam took the phone and covered the speaker. "I'll take the hit, Dean. You rarely bottom and, hell, it'll get that guy off the streets, the mob one. You won't hate me if I do this, right?"

"No, but I don't like others touching you, Sammy. I know Vic wouldn't ask if he wasn't out of options so…okay, we'll do it. I won't hate you, baby, never could." Dean reassured him. "So where is this guy?" Dean said into the phone again.

"Next town over, the gay bar called, hold on, let me check. Oh, '_The Singing Canary_.' Hey, it's fitting." Vic laughed then got serious. "He has an M.O. here, boys. He goes, finds a good-looking guy, gets laid, then runs again. You need to grab him tonight."

"Gotcha." Dean agreed and they talked some more then hung up. He reached down and saw he was wilted now. "Sammy, get me hard again. I am going to fuck you before I let some stranger do it. That ass is mine!"

"All yours but this is only an emergency thing. Vic asked a favor, otherwise I'd have said no." Sam said and kissed him. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too, baby." Dean said and sighed as Sam sucked him hard again, pulling behind some trees nearby and parking. Sam got out and removed his pants. Then Dean went to the back seat, laying back, and Sam straddled him, sitting on him until Dean was deep inside him and he moaned.

"Take me hard, Dean. I want to feel you taking me hard, baby. I want it rough right now." Sam cried out and rode him hard, clenching his muscles tightly. Neither would last long right now but the sex would go faster and be more pleasurable and intense now; just the way they liked it. They moved hard and deep, Dean sitting up more to suck on his neck and chest, Sam's nipples were licked and nipped at until he cried out and the car rocked like a ship on rough seas, Sam's cries of pleasure echoed through the car and "_Dean!_" was shouted over and over, and Dean's cries were as loud as his now, both of their breathing getting erratic and hitching. "Baby! Feels so _good!_" Sam gasped out and Dean gripped Sam's base as he got ready to cum.

"Not…yet, Sammy!" Dean gasped and whimpered, "Rock'em …please…the hip thing… do it…do it please…_need_ it!" Dean was ready but stuck on actually getting it out. Sam had this thing he did and it made Dean cum on the spot! He needed Sam to do it!

Sam rocked his hips back to front then side to side, lifted then dropped while rotating and rolling his hips and waist, then plunged down painfully hard and they both came hard, fucking roughly through their orgasms and the car rocked rougher now, and they came over and over until they collapsed on top of each other and gasped for breath, smiling happily and kissing softly. "Fuck, love that thing you do… you only do that for me, got it? No one else gets that move!"

"No, just you, baby. You inspire me, Dean." Sam said and sighed, "I'm going to feel this for a week. Well, mostly this. I have to 'detain' what's his face. But, Dean, just because I fuck him, will that mean you won't ever touch me again…I won't do it if you do. We could just kidnap him then." Sam looked sad, "I won't lose you over this!"

"You won't. And I guarantee nothing could me make me _never_ touch you again, Sammy. I want you all the damn time and love you with all my heart. A long time ago, I said I was keeping you and I meant it. We are doing this for Vic. He needs to catch this coward and I fucking _hate _cowards! I should gag and kidnap him but…he could reveal that. This way, he won't admit he was having sex with a guy in front of his mob buddies. Good for us, right?" Dean said bitterly and pulled Sam in for a kiss, "I won't let you go for this, promise. I'd die if I ever lost you."

"Me, too." Sam said softly, tears in his eyes. "You are all I ever wanted or loved, Dean. You always will be."

"I know." Dean said and smiled, sighing. "We should get up and get that guy soon." He chuckled then shook his head. "That move…wow! It's a real blue ribbon prize winner you got there, baby!"

"Only use it on you, Dean. All for your pleasure." Sam said smiling and getting up now, dressing quickly again. Dean stood beside him adjusting his pants. Then Sam bit a lip, "If he gets too rough or does kinky stuff, you won't let him, will you?" Sam worried, maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"Never. He tries anything more than fucking and I will beat him bloody and say he was mugged." Dean said reassuring him.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Sam said nervously, "I've only ever been with you."

"I know. It's just this once, Sammy. It won't count. Even when it's over, you'll only have been with me still. No matter who you fuck, it's only me you've ever been with. Anyone else doesn't mean shit." Dean said grinning and held him one more time. "You're mine, Sammy. I am not going to pay attention to the others. I own you, Sammy. Lock, stock and barrel, baby!"

"Yes, you do." Sam said relieved and smiled now.

They got in the car now and headed out to the bar, which took all of thirty minutes, give or take. Sam fixed his hair and Dean motioned to his phone. He'd get a room for him and call with the room information, Sam was supposed to stall him. Sam nodded and went in. He had his description from Dean. Tall, dark hair, brown eyes, liked leather and vodka, no olive, he only drank that. Oh, and he had scar across his lip.

Okay, scarred lip and vodka it was. Sam scoured the crowd and looked sexy, spotting the man by the bar. Picking up someone else. '_Not on his watch!_', Sam thought. He wandered over and squeezed the slight thing the man was flirting with. "I got this one, get another fish, baby." He said smoothly then slid a hand into the other man's, "I think I want this one."

The man melted and Sam cringed internally.

Dean called a few minutes later, with the room information. He didn't sound happy but, then again, neither was Sam.

Sam let the man kiss him into a wall and found it not unpleasant, and kissed back. Dean sat nearby giving him a thumbs-up signal, and letting him know he was there for him. Sam asked to go get ready and headed into the bathroom, Dean followed. "I am enjoying this. I want him to fuck me but…I like this…and it is turning me on more with you watching." Sam admitted, undressing now and wiping off.

"I want to drink your cum when the times comes." Dean insisted.

"Yes, my ass I may share but everything else is yours, Dean." Sam said and grinned.

"Damn straight." Dean said smugly, and chuckled, Sam had spotted his erection. "Okay, so maybe I like watching him with you, too."

"Good, cause I'm pretty sure I'm getting screwed here soon." Sam said and asked, totally naked now, "How do I look?"

Dean's response was a deep moan and a look of lust. Sam chuckled and smiled, "Just what I was aiming for." Sam laughed and headed out, leaving Dean to collect his lustful thoughts.

The man touched him now, going down to suck him hard and Sam moaned but then moved to suck him instead. Then Sam sucked him and got him hard. The man moaned and Sam stopped, handing him the lube and condom, eyes signaling Dean to call Henriksen. Dean went to the bathroom to call and Sam went onto all fours.

Dean came out seconds later and sat watching, stroking himself. He really _was _enjoying the _view!_

The man sank into Sam and took him deep, going slow, and making it feel good for Sam. Sam thought that he was _reall_y good at this, thank goodness, and considerate. Soon, however, they were going at it hard and heavy and Sam was close to cumming. His lover had already came and Sam was holding his base to keep from going. "Dean!" Sam cried out and Dean crept up, taking him in his mouth, sucking lightly and Sam came hard, making them both cry out more as Dean came with him.

"Fuck me again, Carl." Sam whispered seductively as he sucked him hard again. This time he rode him backwards so Dean could watch them better. He moaned and rolled, writhed up and down the man's dick and, when he came in the condom again, Sam came with him and Dean came as he drank Sam again. Then Dean went to answer the door when two knocks came and Victor and three other agents came in. Victor pretended to be surprised to find them there, that they were just guys he'd picked up in the bar. Acting disgusted as the others, they grabbed his clothes and dragged the surprised witness out. The boys watched him go and then Sam yelped as he was tackled to the bed again and Dean growled against his skin, thrusting in and taking him roughly but not too much so. He fucked him hard and Sam clawed at him, shouting, crying out for more, and they came together and fucked for hours. Dean claimed Sam over and over as he filled his ass and covered his body with both their cums for the rest of the night. Kissing and cuddling between each bout of sex. Both needing more as they touched.

Vic had called a few minutes after he had left. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate what you did for me. I owe you a big one."

"Get rid of our criminal records would be a start…" Sam teased then laughed, it was their normal joke. He was federal agent and they were criminals; It was a _weird_ friendship. "Just kidding. Just stay alive and keep in touch more; we worry."

"Gotcha." Vic had said and laughed, "You really saved my ass, I mean it." Vic had sighed, "If you hadn't done it, I would have lost my case for good."

"Anytime." Dean had said and then hung up.

Then had went back to seducing Sam again…which, _honestly_, wasn't even really hard to do. Sam was so _easy_; but only for Dean.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Sam, I have a question." Dean asked now. He'd been thinking.

"Sure, what?" Sam said and laid a head to his shoulder, yawning and wincing as he adjusted positions, his ass really _hurt_, thanks to this _horny _man!

"You really liked him fucking you, didn't you?" Dean said.

"Not as much as I do with you, honestly." Sam said.

"You still want…do you think you'll want it again?" Dean asked, not offended but turned on by the thought.

"Well, yeah. Not all the time, but if I choose a guy and you can watch, I'd like it. But not if you don't want me to. I won't risk our relationship that way." Sam said worried.

"I'd like to watch you do someone else when you get the urge to. Just let me know when you want to and we'll pick him out together, baby." Dean said chuckling at Sam's surprised look, "You are so _hot _when others fuck you."

"But you're the only one that really gets me, you know that. It's still you, just you, only ever been with you." Sam said and kissed him hard.

"I know that. It's only been me; you've never been with anyone but me. Still haven't been. Never will be. Others don't mean shit to us. They are nothing, hell, they're less than nothing. They don't _exist_, baby." Dean said grinning.

"Just you." Sam said and slept now, smiling. Sure, the pain would fade but the memory of the pleasure he'd received would remain. He was happy with that. "Still yours, Dean. Still love you more."

"Love you more, too." Dean said and smiled, "Always will, Sammy."

Then they drove on, thinking of stopping at Bobby's to visit, if he was up for it. They had missed him.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was a week later and they were scouting out a guy for Sam. They had been to three bars and not one had struck his interest. "Sam, baby, this is the last one. You can't pick soon, we are going back to the room." Dean groaned then saw its name. 'Lysander's Place'. Well, it sounded classier at least. It was a rather small place but had potential. "Let's go."

They headed in now and wandered through the tables toward the bar in the center of the place. Pickings were spare here. They still looked. "Him, at the bar." Sam said and his eyes lit up with interest. Dean was relieved.

"Well, we should be honest with him first." Dean said and Sam nodded. They approached him and asked, "Hi, can we talk to you?"

"Sure, buy me a drink." The man said and they agreed, ordering the drinks and heading to a private table to talk.

"Are you here meeting someone? A boyfriend or something?" Dean asked and the man shook his head.

"No, just hanging out. Why?" The man said looking curious.

"Well, we…_he_ really, he likes sex with strangers and I like to watch him with them. There are rules but…he gets urges to be with others and…well, he's had one and we've been looking and you're the first one he's shown an interest in, to be honest. Not looking for a hooker thing, but I suppose we could pay you if he still wants to be with you….If that's what you want." Dean bit a lip and the man itched to suck on that sexy lip, but hid it. He wasn't to be with the hunky blonde, but the tall brunette, who was seriously the hottest thing in the building next to his lover there.

He licked a lip and asked, "What are the rules?" The men would do it if he agreed with this part.

"One, use a condom, no fluids on him or in him. I get his cum and dick, you get his ass and no kinky or weird shit unless we allow it. Also he gets to say no at any time. Two, not a relationship. No asking for dates or to see him again. I am possessive and we agreed this is sexy but that's it. No falling in love with him or anything, he already loves _me_. You don't mean _anything_ to him. But he is a good fuck and you will enjoy it, if you agree to this." Dean insisted and they waited, hoping he'd say yes.

"I can do that." Sal said and smiled, it was no different than the rules in his own club. Pretty tame actually by most of the ones he'd heard before, really. A Dom and a switch relationship, made sense.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sam said grinning and took his hand, "Care to go to our room now? Our drinks are done…" And they were, Sal chuckled and nodded. Soon they were in the boy's room and undressed, both kissing hard and getting turned on more as they touched, Dean watched at the table but didn't intervene.

"I'm Sal, by the way." Sal said and they nodded.

"Sam." Said the tall guy.

"Dean." Said the shorter one.

"No last names?" Sal asked.

"Not for this situation, you?" Dean asked, they never got too cozy with Sam's strangers.

"Salvatore DeMarco." Sal said then paused. "You ever done this in a club, one that caters to this kind of thing. It would be safer and easier for you." He saw their shared looks and they cautiously shrugged.

"No." Sam said and asked, "Why? What clubs?" It would be easier than going to random bars…

"I own one. Dean, in my pants pocket, get a card out." Sal said as he prepped Sam, working fingers into him to open him more. Sam fucking back on them already as he rimmed him at the same time.

Dean got one and read it. 'Salvatore's Salacious Delights' it said, sex club…not a bad idea. "Membership fee?"

"None, you could be my guests. I wouldn't mind showing you what I got there. You would like it and, in no way is this a way to spend more time with you, but I just figured you'd try it and see if you liked it." Sal said and moved into him now, condom firmly in place. Dean eased his chair closer to the bed, still not touching them.

Sal moved deep and slow, taking his time as Sam's body tightened instantly onto him, so turned on he couldn't speak! He bit a lip and worked Sam to pleasure and then moved harder, still hitting his prostate to make him writhe now and Sam's breathing became hitched as he got close to cumming. His moans got louder and he felt Sal cum in the condom inside him. "Dean!" He said frantically and Dean crawled to him, putting his mouth to his dick as Sal worked him through his orgasm, and then drank him as he came deep into his throat.

Then he sat back and looked thoughtful.

"Hey, let's do the slave thing." He suggested.

"What part? I don't do pain, Dean." Sam said and Dean shook his head.

"No, I mean I tell you what do with him and you fuck that way." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Sure, I'll do it." Sam agreed. Dean looked at Sal to see if he would do it, too.

"Count me in, too." Sal said, it wasn't any worse than he'd seen at his club. Sam really was _great_ in bed!

"Okay, ready to go, Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam winked.

"Yes, Master." He said smiling, Dean rolled his eyes. So _not_ obedient enough. Dean had to laugh a little and give him a soft kiss, "Naughty Slave, gonna put that smart tongue to better use later. Punish your fine ass for hours."

This just made Sam moan and smile back at him, "I have been bad…"

"You so _have_." Dean teased and whispered against his lips, "I love you, Sammy!"

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said and smiled again.

"You look so sexy with his dick in you, baby." Dean said and meant it.

"He fucks good, gotta give him that." Then Sam went quiet, clearly ready to get this going again. Dean grinned and leered at his body for a minute then chuckled darkly, want and desire in that chuckle that made them both hard instantly. Sal watched this and smiled. They were good together, so in tune to each other. These two really knew each other inside and out! Oh, what it would be like to fuck them both at the same time! It would be mind-blowing, to say the _least_. Sal realized.

"Suck his Dick, Sam." Dean ordered then looked at Sal, "Sal, finger his ass while he does it."

Both did as ordered, Sam sucking him hard and making the man moan, and Sal working him with his fingers, Sam fucking onto them hard and fast, wanting more.

"Kneel and lean back, Sal. Sam, ride him facing me, I want to watch you fuck him." Dean ordered and Sal sat the right way and leaned back a little, Sam sheathed him into him again, condom in place again, and began to fuck up and down him. This time Dean was horny and got involved. Sucking Sam's dick and rolling his and Sal's balls and sucking on them. Both men moaned and cried out in pleasure, fucking harder and more urgently as Dean did this. Then came screaming as Sal filled his condom twice and Dean drank Sam repeatedly until he fell spent on top of Sal, who also collapsed under him. Dean sat there watching them and chuckled.

"Good slave." He teased then leaned in and kissed Sam. "Did you like that, baby?"

"You didn't…you didn't cum." Sam said sitting up slowly and looking at him sadly.

"I'm fine, I'll work it out myself." Dean said then saw them both approaching him and let them come. Both sucked him now and took turns on his dick and balls until he was crying out and his head fell back in pleasure. "Sammy!" He moaned hotly and came hard, filling Sam's throat with his cum as well and fell beside them onto the bed again.

Sal got up soon after and dressed, leaving them a card. "I meant what I said. Come to my club, the address is on there. Come see what is there. It's right up your alley, boys." He said and kissed them both goodbye and waved as he shut the door behind him. The door automatically locked and they slept now, smiling happily. Sam could shower in the morning. Dean wiped him off with a wet cloth and then cuddled him to his side.

"You want to check out the club next time, Sammy? We will if you want…" Dean said and Sam nodded against his chest.

"I'd like that." Sam agreed, "If we don't like it, we can leave." He kissed Dean now and stroked him hard again. "Fuck me, baby." Dean moaned happily and sighed.

"Nympho." He said softly and smiled, "I love you, baby."

"Love you, too." Sam said and lay down in front of him now, hips lifted. "Make me scream, Dean."

And Dean thrust in, took him hard then slow, fast then rough, and an hour later and many cries and shouts later, they _both_ came screaming, three times in a row, each time rougher than the last. Too exhausted to move. They showered then and headed back to bed, and cuddled again, this time sleeping and staying that way.

Both way too sated to do anything but sleep. They had worn each other out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam entered the club, holding Dean's hand, nervousness creeping along his skin and Dean put an arm around his waist to calm him down, pulling him close to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, just ask for Sal. Let's ask this security guy." Dean said and they headed that way. "Excuse us, but Sal said we should visit. Can you let him know Sam and Dean are here? He gave us this card…" Dean held it out and the guard took it, telling them to wait there. Sam looked around and grinned.

"I see at least three I like." Sam said excitedly.

"Which ones, baby boy?" Dean asked and jumped when a hand touched him.

"Welcome, I was afraid you wouldn't come by. See any you like, Sam? We got private rooms or the stage…" Sal said as he saw Sam eying the stage with interest.

"Well, the dark haired guy by the pillar, the blonde at bar talking the bartender, or the brunette by curtain there, where the waiter just left from." Sam said and looked at Dean for final approval.

"Sal, which ones are undesirable here?" Dean asked and Sal considered it.

"The dark haired guy is into dark stuff, pain and that, but he may do it. The blond is a little shy and too submissive to suit your method of sex. I recommend the brunette, he's into the public sex and won't get rough, he'll just give you a fuck if that's what you're after." Sal said then asked, "Would you like an introduction to him? He's a friend of mine."

"Sure, I'd love one then we can leave them alone to let them talk to see if it will work; Sam will need to let him know the rules, of course." Dean said and looked at Sam to see if this was okay with him.

"Of course." Sal said and looked at Sam as well, letting him lead the decision.

"Let's do this. He seems my type. He will understand this is a one-time thing? I don't fuck the same person twice unless it's Dean…" Sam said and Sal nodded.

Soon they were conversing with the man and he agreed to their rules, smiling and licking a lip as he took in Sam's body, asking. "Clothes _are_ coming off, _right?_ I bet you have a killer body, Sam."

"Yes, I'll use a room backstage to do it." Sam agreed and they took their places when their slot came up.

The man took a chair and waited, Sam came out naked, nervous eyes seeking out Dean's reassuring green ones. Dean's gaze held his as he motioned him forward. Sam stood and let the man look at him for the first time. The man's eyes took him in and got dark with desire and lust, his dick hard as stone at the sight of Sam this way. "Fuck, you're _gorgeous!_" He gasped and Dean smirked.

"And He's all mine! But I'll share." Dean said proudly and watched as Sam did his thing, Dean freeing himself and stroking his dick as he watched. "Remember, you can stroke him as you fuck him but no cumming in him at all. Or on him, he's mine and his dick is mine, no sucking it!" He said and the man gulped as he looked at Sam's already hard dick. He'd so love to suck that thing! But the man's lover had said no and he was sure he meant it, too.

Sam went to all fours as the man told him to, and waited, moaning as the man ate his ass and got it open for him, Sam's face inches from Dean's now. The man thrust in and Sam got into it, pleasure filling him and he was soon fucking back onto him, moaning and demanding more, getting harder and needier after a few minutes of slow and easy fucking. The man's hands gripped his hips and used this to take him harder until Sam heard the man cry out and was flipped over, taken again after putting on a new condom and fucking him again, stroking his dick this time and kissing his body, making Sam fuck back harder and moan softly, until the man was close and begged Sam to cum with him. Dean crept onto the stage and sucked Sam now, and both men came hard and roughly, the man filling his condom repeatedly and Sam several times deep into Dean's eagerly sucking mouth, falling as he gasped from the pleasure. Dean went up and put his dick over Sam's mouth, and he sucked him until Dean came as well, and drank every bit of it.

They separated now and moved to backstage. Each cleaned off and dressed. Well, the man did.

Sam and Dean cuddled then Dean pulled Sam onto him, and they fucked for two hours afterward, frequently switching positions and fucking each other until they came crying out for more and each orgasm took them harder than the last ones. Sal came back to see them when they quieted, cuddling under a sheet.

"So, how'd you like my club?" He asked and laughed, they smiled and shrugged.

"We love it! How much is membership?" Dean asked regretfully. It was a classy looking place; they probably couldn't afford it.

"Your friendship and continued visits." Sal said then added, "You both looked great on that stage!"

"Thanks, it was his idea." Dean said. "We'll take that membership then."

He liked this place a lot! It would be perfect for their new sex thing with others.

"Good, come to my office when you are ready, I will get some food for you in there. You got a room yet?" Sal asked and they shook their heads.

"We were going to get one after this visit. Now we are just happy to lay here." Sam teased but got up anyway, Sal gasped as the man got up and began to dress. Fuck, Sam did look _great_ naked, but then again, he already knew that, but seeing it again was a _real_ treat! So did Dean! Both so gorgeous he itched to touch them and didn't. They both were soon dressed and followed him to the office, where he ordered some food for them and offered them a room out back for the night.

"So what last name do I put on the paper here?" He asked.

"Winchester, Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam said and saw he freeze, "What's wrong?"

"Was your father, John Winchester? Dark hair, goatee, tall, fortyish?" Sal gasped and they nodded, confused.

"I knew your father. Come with me." Sal said sadly and let them to a secret room, and they were shocked.

The walls were covered with maps, articles, weather reports, statistics, and other stuff, with string connecting them to each other. A file an inch thick sat on the desk and he touched it hesitantly.

"I was in his unit in the war. When we got out, we worked together briefly at his garage and then I bought this place and moved here. He and Mary were a great couple, so in love! But then he stopped visiting me so much with her and it turns out that was right about when Dean was born. We lost touch but then he showed up and was a broken man." Sal cried a little at the memory. "He asked me to help him, to help him find the demon that killed her. I didn't believe him at first but I came to eventually. He let me in on the fact that he was a Hunter, he hunted supernatural things and killed them. I helped track the demon for him, as did several from our unit in the war."

"So you were helping find who killed our Mom?" Sam asked and the man nodded.

"Yes, and we were close, too! But then we heard he died and, fuck, I missed him. He was a good man, your father. You Hunters, too?" Sal asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, but, not the demon, we got him already. Dad's spirit helped us with him." Dean said and explained.

"So you _were_ possessed by Lucifer?" Sal asked and they nodded. "And were in a cage in _Hell,_ pulled out soulless then it was _restored_, then broken again, and now you are _okay_ with it?"

"Yes, It took a lot to do it but…I still see him but I know he's not real and It's getting easier. He isn't around so much now. I think the Hell memories are fading, like most normal ones do. I feel much happier now." Sam said softly, "We've been lovers since before Dad died. We just hid it from him and the others."

"So, I don't get it. You were friends with our Dad but yet are willing fuck Sam. Isn't there something odd about that?" Dean said and Sal shook his head.

"I was just his friend and ally. He was a good man and a hell of a fighter. And you may be his sons but I don't see that I have to be your father figure. I am not related to you and you are fine men, I lust for you in ways I never did with him. You and he are different people, so why shouldn't I see you in different ways?" Sal said as if it explained everything. "You look so much like him, Sam. But you look like your mother, Dean. She was beautiful." He caught their curious looks and shook his head again, "No, this wasn't their kind of thing, this place. They just visited to see me and said hi. We were friends. I hated to hear that they died the way they did, no one should die in those ways."

"My girlfriend did, Dean saved me but…she burned on my ceiling…" Sam said softly and Dean rubbed his back to soothe him now.

"We've died a few times ourselves." Dean said then added, "We were brought back, sold our souls a lot to do it."

"Oh." Sal said softly and motioned to the men at the door in slave gear. "These are my slaves and lovers, Leo and Sven. They were special forces, like your Dad was. Good men. This is Sam and Dean. John's sons. They worked on the case with him here a lot before he died. They were friends, too."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said and Dean echoed his sentiments.

"He mentioned you but never went into details, he never fully trusted anyone when it came to you boys. Always said he had to keep the demon from getting you, especially Sam for some reason…He was scared of losing you to it." Leo said and Sam nodded, but didn't elaborate on it. Dean either.

Sal saw this was going to remain a secret apparently. But he could tell something dark had happened to their family and the demon had targeted Sam, but also knew he may never know why or what the secret of that family was. He got that, his family had their own secrets, too. Mainly him, his sexual preferences, and this sex club. All were a big blight on their 'respectability'. Their Hero soldier son, into men and running a place that had men fucking each other every night in it. Yeah, his secret was just as bad but something about theirs kept _killing_ them. He wished he could help stop it from doing that but had no idea how, since he suspected there was no way to stop it.

"Yeah, he was. Instead it got him." Dean said sadly then sighed. "You said you had a spare room?"

"Yeah, they'll take you there." Sal said then saw their worried looks. "What?"

"Um, not to be a rule breaker, but as Hunters, our phones are sacred. One, we'd appreciate it if you didn't look in them. Two, can we get a message from this phone to someone so they don't worry about us, give him the number maybe? He's been like a Dad to us and he worries, we usually stay with him but he's too far away for now. We did what you said and surrendered our phones, but others can only get a hold of us with them. Others hunters calling for help and such…" They sighed and held out hands, "Never mind. We'll just go to a motel. We need the phones more than we need to stay here, sorry."

Sal got upset now, handing them the phones and shaking his head. "Keep them and hide them in the club! Don't leave, please!" He gave them the phone now and wrote down the number. "Call your Father now and give him this number, I don't care. I want you to feel comfortable here. I want you to stay."

"Sal…" Dean said and sighed. Eying the door and him, reconsidering it. "You sure…"

"Positive! You are my friends and I want you to stay. Please don't go? If it's just cause of the Phone rule, then you can keep them and stay. Don't leave for something as trivial as that." Sal said then saw their eyes sweep the room. "What?"

"We need to ward if we stay." Dean insisted. "Out there, too. Fucking Demons fit in too well."

"Go ahead, let them follow you. Show them how to do it. It would be safer if they could do it even if you weren't here." Sal said and thought that was a great idea, paranoid or not. He so didn't want demons getting into his club and killing anyone!

An hour later, when place closed, they did just that. Warding and laying salt lines, explaining where to secretly place the wards during business hours and how to make a thin salt line that would stay better during when the club was open. They gave them copies of the symbols and the exorcism chant to learn, if one did show up.

And then headed to bed where they slept most of the day away, then prepared to go.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sal saw them searching for him and motioned to Sven to bring them to him. They were greeted by the man and came over with him. "We're leaving and wanted to say bye." Sam said and hugged him, "Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem, you're always welcome here. All of you Hunters are. If you know of any with kinks to work out, have them call me." He gave them a stack of cards which they pocketed. "We will, thanks for everything!" Dean said and hugged him as well, too. "Here's Bobby's number, our friend from before. Call if you need us, if something shows up. We'll help you. He's semi-retired but acts as an information hub for Hunters. You can trust him. He's a bit gruff but…" He smiled fondly and Sal saw such love in that look, a son's look for his father. "He's our Dad now, we love him. He can always reach us."

"I'll do that." Sal said and watched them go now, and sighed. They may have lost John and been through Hell but they had found another man to be their Dad. They were lucky men. He thought of his own family and felt the familiar ache there. Love was hard to find in this world, especially that of a father.

He ought to know, his own had disowned him ten years ago for being gay and deviant, as _he_ put it.

He decided to call this '_Bobby'_ and get to know him, he could even help with the information stuff, he had lots of contacts all over the world; most he knew from the club that would be more than willing to help them. He wouldn't mind meeting the man who was generous enough to love those boys enough to be their Dad, like John had been. He must be something special for them to love and trust him that much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, he dialed the number, not sure if he should.

"Bobby? Is this Bobby?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." An annoyed voice said with a trucker's accent, he could see why they would say 'gruff', but then again, he found gruff very sexy, so what the hell, why not keep talking to him? And maybe picturing him naked, too? "Who's this?"

"Sal, I'm a friend of the boys. They said you were their father and I am an old friend of John's. Would you like to meet and talk? I want to help them with the hunting information stuff. Can we meet and discuss it, please?" 'And see _you_, I bet you are sexy as hell, Bobby!' Sal thought and sighed, "You got a last name, and location?"

"Of course!" Bobby grouched then laughed, "Bobby Singer, Sioux Falls, South Dakota. What's yours, location?" he asked and booted up his laptop as well. Both men checking out each other, as expected.

"Salvatore DeMarco. Ponteclair, North Dakota. I run the club 'Salvatore's Salacious Delights'. "He waited for the expected questions, 'Is it a _sex_ club?'. 'Do they _really_ fuck in there?'

But didn't get any.

"I suppose you know they're brothers in an incestuous relationship? Don't judge them! I don't." Bobby warned him and Sal chuckled.

"Never, and I did know that. It doesn't bother me." Sal agreed and saw this was what Bobby needed to hear.

"They have sex there?" He asked and sounded amused. Man was not surprised. He must know them really well!

"Yes, not kinky though. They are good men. Being gay or otherwise doesn't change that. I know they are Hunters like he was." Sal said and heard Bobby thinking as sure as if it had been a drum through the phone.

"Can you come here?" Bobby asked then said, "I have to confess something."

"What?" Sal asked.

"I might be like them and you, not sure. You have to promise not to pressure me to know yet. I'll figure it out on my own." Bobby said and sighed again, "Can you come to my house? I can't really leave here. I got to field the calls."

"I got two slaves I am involved with, can they come, too?" Sal asked and heard Bobby chuckle. A sexy chuckle that shot straight to his dick, making him hard. Damn, this man was killing him here!

"Sure, I'll get a room set up." Bobby agreed and laughed. Sal got harder and groaned softly, he needed to stop _that!_

"Should be there in a couple days if I leave tomorrow morning." Sal said.

"That should be fine. I'll be here." Bobby said, "Look for 'Singer Salvage' and beep three times then stop so I know it's you."

"Will do." Sal agreed then they hung up. "Suck me. He got me hard. Damn, he sounds sexy over the phone. Wonder how he looks?" Both slaves knelt now and sucked him at the same time, then he fucked them against the desk and had them fuck each other before heading back to their room to sleep.

And the next morning, he left his Manager in charge, saying to let Dean and Sam Winchester in if they came by and treat them as honored guest, explaining their needs there, and ordered him to give them shelter if they needed it. To call him if they showed up. To have them call him at Bobby's house, they'd know the number.

He looked forward to meeting Bobby. He sounded _very_ interesting.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sal pulled up to the gate covered in privacy strips, securely locked. He whistled proudly. "Man does like his privacy, damn! Bet you a dollar that thing is electrified." He chuckled as he beeped three times.

"Nah, I'd bet it's so warded that electrifying it would be redundant. Man did sound paranoid as them." Sven agreed, both Slaves were in street clothes, Sal was in casual dress up. He was nervous and bit a lip and jumped as the gate rolled open and a red haired man in a ball cap pushed it to the side.

His breath caught, and his mouth went dry. Bobby was close to 40, hazel/brown eyes, about his height. A beard and mustache. He wore flannel and a t-shirt, and loose jeans. He was in great shape and had a nice body as far as Sal could tell. An appreciative sound from the backseat told him the others thought so, too. Bobby's smile was slight and Sal thought he was even sexier than he sounded on the phone! Cold eyes met his as a shotgun was put to his chest now; Sal stayed very still, this man was just hard enough to kill him right now. This did not help in the 'Fuck, he is so _sexy!_' department, Sal had a thing for dangerous men; sad but true.

"Salvatore?" Bobby asked and Sal nodded. Bobby looked at him thoughtfully, licking a lip and thinking now. Sal nearly came in his pants at the thought of that tongue doing things to his…okay, stopping that thought, no pressuring the man, nuh uh! "Stay, I'm making a call." Bobby ordered and Sal got even harder. Fuck, he gave orders well! Sal was tempted to have him order him around _more!_ "Sam, yeah, It's Bobby." He chuckled and again, Sal moaned at the sound. Fuck, he could cum from the sound of Bobby's voice. He was _so_ screwed here, or would be if Bobby figured out he was gay, and _wanted_ to screw _him._ Fuck, Sal wanted that so badly right now! "No, I'm okay, don't worry. I just got a man here, said he's Sal. He wanted to meet in person." Bobby explained and sighed, "Yes, It's a _good i_dea, you idjit! Now describe the man; I need to be sure it's him."

Bobby's eyes swept his face calmly, studying every feature then moved to look over Sven and Leo. "Yeah, it's him. He's got the others with him." He listened now, "You coming by soon? It's been over a month since I've even seen you two. You avoiding me?" He laughed at their response and smiled now, lowering the shotgun. "No, I don't need a good man in my life. I have no intention of fucking him!" Bobby said in a whisper and laughed again. Sal thought the boys had the right idea, and, despite his protests, he heard interest in Bobby's tone, too. "Boys, I do not need to get laid. I am not a nympho, unlike you two." He listened and motioned for them to go in. "Don't block the driveway, park to the side. Don't go to the house yet, the wards aren't reset completely yet. Get something less clean on, I'm working in the yard right now if you want to talk. If you guys are mechanically inclined, I could use the help." Bobby kept listening and then chuckled, "I'm fine. So I'm lonely. Uh huh. I could use the company…you think he'd like it…if I asked him to coffee? It's just coffee. Not a date, I suppose."

Sal caught this part and got excited, the other men patted his shoulder reassuringly as they finally drove in, "He might ask you to coffee, it's a start." Sven said and Sal grinned happily, eying the man in mirror as he talked on the phone and tried to close the gate. He got out now and ran to help, catching the phone and giving back to him before sliding the gate closed for him now. Bobby blushed and thanked him, moving in while he still talked.

"Yes, he's nice. Definitely might do the coffee thing." Bobby said with a hesitant look into Sal's eyes. "Just coffee, boys. I'm not ready for the rest." He got a soft look on his face as he looked down now, something they were saying, love on his face. "I love you, too. Miss you. Come visit soon, okay?"

Sal was touched at his voice then, love and care, worry. A Father's love pouring through the phone. Such a good man!

"Yes, after your hunt. Call if you need backup. Oh, and Dante called again. Said he was looking for you. Call him, would you? He's worried." Bobby said then said his goodbyes and hung up.

Sal decided that subtle could take a flying leap out a really _high_ fucking window at this point! "So, coffee?" Sal asked nervously and risked a look at the man, who blushed scarlet. '_So cute!_' Sal thought.

"Coffee works." Bobby agreed and bit a lip, eying the house. "I can't go in yet, the wards…wait, what are your sizes? You look about the boys' sizes, you three…got some overalls you can wear, let me get them." He rushed to get them and returned soon after, leaving Sal with an image of an ass he so wanted to touch…among other things, burned into his _very_ lust-filled brain right then!

For hours, they discussed Hunting, then Sal explained knowing John and Mary, meeting the boys (leaving out the 'stranger' sex part, Bobby would worry) and helping John with the demon hunt, and then told his own story, leaving nothing out but stuff about the boys they were meant to tell him when they were ready. Bobby told his own story and Sal listened. His lovers helped organize the engines with the crane and chains for Bobby, and Sal used the compactor to help break some stuff down for him. Leo helped him with the car and eventually they all were filthy and grease covered.

Bobby let them in now and Sal admired the place. Books and papers were everywhere. But organized, the place was clean and homey feeling. The study looked like a study, full of book shelves, nothing fancy but perfect to his tastes. He wandered around and explored the house while Bobby showed the men where the towels and shower was. Sal loved the place, it was cozy and a real Home. Not fancy but welcoming as soon as you opened the door. Not a woman's touch anywhere; one could tell this was a house full of men as soon as they saw it. Rough and tumble men, not the prissy ones.

So Bobby and the boys, he thought. Gay or not, they were ideal men, masculine and musky, hard and soft at the same time, especially Sam. He may bottom more, do the 'Stranger Sex' thing but, under it all, he was very masculine and very alpha male. Such a sexy combination! Speaking of which, Sal's brain just had to come up with images and thoughts along the lines of which Bobby would be, bottom or top, or switch? Sal ignored those thoughts; they were _not _good right now.

Coffee, Sal thought, we are doing _Coffee_, nothing _else!_ No kissing or anything. Bobby was still adjusting here and he didn't want to scare the fine man off.

Supper was a simple fare, steaks on the grill, potatoes and macaroni and cheese from a box. Beers for everyone. Then Sal bit a lip, wondering if he should ask or let Bobby decide when to do it.

"Sal, you want to go get a coffee with me?" Bobby asked tentatively, he had been itching to ask the man all night. He was oddly turned on by the man. He affected him in funny ways. His dark Italian looks inflamed him for some reason. The attraction between them was undeniable but yet it scared Bobby shitless.

Okay, so now he was sure. He was gay, or both. He hadn't messed with women in years, so that part was less sure.

"I'd love to." Sal agreed and stopped, feeling a hand take his hesitantly. He turned to see Bobby blushing and smiled softly. "I like you, too, Bobby. Whatever you are comfortable with, I'm good with, too."

"Thanks. Just realized I was gay, sorry." Bobby admitted as they walked to the car.

"What showed you that?" Sal asked. There were several ways it showed up, what was Bobby's way?

"You. I really want _you_, Sal. You make me feel desire and want, and need, and so much more." Bobby admitted, "You are so gorgeous to me. You make me feel funny inside." He looked down and blushed as he opened his door.

"You make me feel the same way." Sal whispered and headed to his side of the car. Smiling happily at knowing Bobby liked him, too. Sal knew it was 'high school' but he couldn't help it. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted this man; almost loved him and barely knew him. He wanted to get to know him better. Bobby was special, the boys were right. Fuck, he wanted to _keep_ this man. "So, coffee?"

"Coffee." Bobby said then held out his hand again, hesitating. Sal took it before he could pull it back. Bobby looked happy about this and moved closer, something Sal was very pleased about.

The coffee shop was practically empty and still they ordered the coffee and sat at table, talking. "So tell me what you need me to do for the hunters. I want to help. I am at your disposal." Sal said and saw a gleam in Bobby's eye for a moment that told of other ways he was needed but Sal let it go. Bobby needed more time to adjust, not to just jump into this with him.

Bobby being interested was enough for him.

Later they returned home and talked some more, he showed him his study and books, journals, and they helped with research for him, took a few calls, and even cooked a snack for them. Sal kept seeing Bobby looking at him in confusion at times and desire in others, and smiled. Doing the same to Bobby and seeing him smile, too.

Making a mental note to make more coffee dates with him later; he liked spending time with Bobby, too.

The next day they had to leave. Both men felt at a loss and talked privately as the others waited in the car.

"Wish you could stay." Bobby admitted, toeing the ground with his shoe. Ache in his chest. "Could I…would it be okay if I visited you?" He swore softly and looked away, "Never mind."

"I'd love it if you would." Sal said softly and looked at him, pulling his face to look at him now, "I want to stay, too."

"Going to miss you…" Bobby said softly, eyes full of wants he wasn't ready to admit to yet but they were there all the same.

"I'll miss you, too." Sal agreed and asked. "Can I kiss you, Bobby Singer? A small kiss?"

"Yes." Bobby said softly and Sal touched his lips ever so lightly and Bobby's met his harder now, his hands moving up to touch his chest and face in confusion. The kiss was brief but soft and Sal was still left breathless.

"Visit soon? Okay?" Sal asked softly. Knowing Bobby probably couldn't but knew he would try.

"I'll try." Bobby agreed, finally moving his hands away from the man. "You can visit, too, you know."

"I'll try." Sal promised and they left then. Both Bobby and Sal feeling like it wasn't supposed to be this way. In a vague unrealized way, they felt like they should have stayed together. Both carried an ache in their chests and knew what it meant but knew it was too soon to give into. Not if they were going to make it work. That would entail taking it slow.

Sal and Bobby were not men used to slow, but they were damn sure going to try it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(several months later)

The trailer was a little beat up but the inside was in perfect shape, and the thing was fine, except for the dents and fading paint. Dean figured they could buff and pound the dents out, paint it themselves, maybe over the holidays at Bobby's?

"Well, what do you think?" Dean asked and chewed a lip worrying. It was the only one in their price range. They couldn't afford much else and still make gas for the car, too. As it was, they were going to have to do some serious hustling just to have something to eat tonight, let alone for the week. Berthing the thing was an out, they couldn't afford it either. But they needed a place to live and it had two bedrooms and a fold down bed that doubled as a table area, a decent kitchen, and well, the bedrooms were okay. The beds were old but they could get better ones later. It wasn't much, and it was huge, but it was what they needed.

Sal and Bobby explored it and nodded. "It'll work, and it is in great shape for the price." Bobby commented and chuckled as Sal stole a kiss on the cheek.

"Couldn't resist." Sal commented and nodded, too. "You can't afford this and live, can you?"

Both boys had the Grace to blush and look away in shame. No, they really couldn't.

Sal headed off to the dealer now, tugging Bobby with him. Not letting go of his hand. The boys groaned and shook their heads. Man was a pain in the ass! Speaking of pains, Sam leaned in and whispered, "Can we do the Master/Slave thing on stage when we get to the club again, maybe with Sal? He's not too pushy about it and he won't get kinky…" Sam trusted Sal to make sure he was safe when they tried kinky stuff. "Could it be a foursome? I wouldn't mind trying Sven and Leo out, Sal won't say no…is that okay?"

"Is that what you want, Sammy?" Dean asked and found the prospect sexy and tempting. "I think you'd look so sexy with them fucking your mouth and ass at the same time. Not your dick, that's mine. And no fluids but mine in or on you. Condoms at all times. You sure you want to try it? You've never done a foursome before."

They watched for the others to come out and talked more.

"Yeah, I want to try. It is a fantasy I've had lately, except it was you fucking me not him but you don't do that on stage so…I'll take Sal." Sam said and looked embarrassed. Not wanting to offend Dean who didn't do public sex well.

"I will do it, if you ask me to. Anything for you, Sammy. Besides, you can still fuck all three of them and me, if you want. You can fuck me on stage, if you like. I wouldn't mind it." Dean suggested. "Just you though. Well, maybe Sal if you want me to, up to you."

"He does want to fuck you. And I want to watch you do it, too. So yeah, just Sal and I get to fuck you, no fluids but mine in or on you, too. Your dick is mine, I drink you, you drink me. Just us for that. But we can suck them right?" Sam asked, he liked to suck dick and he knew Dean did, too. Just hadn't sucked others much before, let alone on stage in front of others.

"Fuck, that does sound fun. I don't want to do this all the time but…once in a while, if you want me to, Sammy…I'll do it. Let others fuck me, as long as you watch and keep it safe for me, too." Dean agreed, once in a while would be fine.

"But I pick the men with you, right? Not just anyone. Sal could help me pick them. You sure you don't want to just keep it to Sal and me?" Sam asked, making sure Dean wasn't going too far here.

"No, although I'd prefer to keep it to you two. Others would be fine, as long as I got a say in it and really wanted them to fuck me. If not, just you, him, and the slaves would be fine." Dean agreed and Sam hugged him, giving him a kiss. Showing he valued him taking a chance and trying something new.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, baby. Sal either. If they do, I will kill them for you." Sam said harshly and Dean kissed him hard to soothe him. "I just want you to know that, despite who we fuck, the only person we've ever been with or ever will be with is each other. No one else matters, Dean, not really." Sam reassured him. "You're Mine."

"And you're Mine." Dean said and looked at the trailer again. "Our home, baby, I know it's not much but what do you think?"

"I love it." Sam said happily and asked, "You know, we got a home, and friends again, and well, we never really discussed the other thing." He tried to figure out how to say it and shook his head. It was illegal and forbidden but so was everything about their lives so why should this be different?

"What other thing?" Sal said as they approached and handed them the ownership papers.

"Marriage. He is thinking of marriage again. We've discussed it but we're not allowed to…but we really do want to, we got the home, the family, and friends, and well, it's the only thing missing in our lives really." Dean explained and saw Sam cry a little. He always hurt when it came to this. It was all he'd ever wanted since they had fallen in love and it was the one thing they would forever be denied.

Bobby went to hold him as Sam cried on his shoulder, soothing him. "Use a fake ID, Sam. Vegas isn't far and we're here to witness it. Get married tonight. I'll even give you away, son." Bobby suggested and felt his tears let up.

says

"No, Sam, Dean. If you want marriage, then go for it. I'm behind you one hundred percent. I love you, too." Bobby said and they mobbed him now, hugging him hard and kissing his cheeks with happy grins.

"Thank You!" Dean said softly into Bobby's ear. "You're our Dad, Bobby. We need you."

"You're my sons, too. Always have been." Bobby said grinning then asked, "You got rings?"

"No, we never thought we could so we didn't think to buy any…" Sam said embarrassed.

"Good thing we got my money bags boyfriend back there." Bobby said and blushed, "Well, he will be if he'll say yes. That was an offer there, Sal. Going to chime in with an answer? Don't leave me hanging here. Big leap for the new gay guy here." Sal laughed and approached him, pulling him in for a kiss and nodding.

"My boyfriend, I like the sound of that. You want to share my slaves/lovers?" Sal asked and Bobby considered it.

"I am interested…" Bobby said then blushed. "I just…not ready for actual sex yet, sorry…you should find someone else if that's what…"

"Bobby, I said I'd wait and I meant it. Dates, kissing and hugging is fine with me. Plus the cuddling thing last night was nice, too." Sal said and looked into Bobby's eyes, turning him to jelly instantly. "I want the sex, don't get me wrong. But I want you to love me first and want to be with me. I just want you in my life, any way I can have you, baby."

"You got me, if you want me." Bobby said and smiled, holding him back now, not caring who saw it. In fact, the dealer was watching them and had a look of horror on his face. Bobby could tell what thought was in his head_. Two gay guys kissing in my lot, oh no!_

So he reached up and pulled Sal closer and kissed him. Not softly but hungrily, and Sal melted now, too. Hands gripping Bobby hard and lips eating his as their tongues dances together. They let up soon and panted, hot desire and erections between them. Bobby glanced at the office window, the man was gone and he was glad he had got his point across, and staked his claim. He tugged Sal along now himself, helping them hook the trailer to the hitch on the Impala then heading to his car, a wicked look in his eyes, hungry for something he wanted to try. Sal recognized it and ran with him eagerly.

They drove out and the boys said they'd meet them at the yard. Sal parked behind some bushes and Bobby hesitantly undid his pants, Sal went to help and Bobby smacked his hand away with a warning look, "My dick, from now on, right? Just the boys and the slaves, got it?" Sal nodded and smiled happily, letting Bobby control it now.

"All yours, my boyfriend." Sal said and moaned softly as Bobby worked onto him, gagging at first then trying harder and soon was sucking him good, trying what he could until Sal panted with need and moaned loudly, knowing he was doing it right now. "Suck harder, teeth on the bottom there, suck and nip the balls, please?"

Bobby did as asked and Sal exploded, hips lifting hard to fuck his mouth with one hand holding Bobby's head there and pressing it lower. Tugging at his hair to pull him up off him, "I'm…I'm cumming…don't want to force you to drink it…Bobby…_stop!_"

Bobby just sucked harder and he came harder than he'd ever come before deep in Bobby's throat, which Bobby managed to relax just in time and fought the urge to gag, and drank his lover's cum until he was done, cleaning him off and making sure he got it all. He frowned at the wet spot in his own pants and blushed. Sam leaned in and kissed him, smiling proudly. "You came, too. No shame in it. Next time let me suck you and drink yours, okay?"

Bobby nodded mutely at the love in his eyes. "I love you." slipped out and he paled as he realized what he'd just blurted out and looked away. "Um, too soon, didn't mean to say that. Sorry…"

"I love you, too, Bobby." Sal said and made him look at him again, Bobby blushing and sighing, "Marry me?"

"Um, what?" Bobby said and Sal smiled.

"Marry me when they get married. You can keep your house and I'll keep my club. We're not _too_ far apart and if you don't mind having a sexual deviant as your husband…" Sal went quiet and blinked away tears, wiping them away.

"Who said that? You aren't a deviant, unusual sexually, but not deviant. Who made you feel that way?" Bobby asked worried, taking his hand and kissing him softly. "Tell me."

Sal did and Bobby was shocked.

"I was in the war with John, our Unit did the black ops stuff, assassinations, search and rescues behind lines, and stuff, secret stuff that no one can report, if you catch my drift. We were heroes but I had a secret. I was gay and well, I liked the hard stuff, not the vanilla stuff, normal sex was great but the kinky stuff was more fun. I found others like me and we had some times but we hid it well, don't ask don't tell, you know. We got out and John was my best friend, so he knew my sexual preferences and respected them. Considered me a brother." Sal paused here and sighed, "My folks were super-religious and so I kept it hidden, stayed in the closet for over a year. Then I…got tired of it. I told them and they flipped out. Said I was sick and disgusting and going to Hell. Told me I was sexual freak and deviant and kicked me out when I refused to stop seeing men. I was lost and John put me up for a bit. I worked, saved up some money and bought my club, started with others I met in the service who had similar interests and they added more members they knew and soon I was up and running. Sven and Leo are sons of some of those men who sort of fell for me and sought me out to enslave them, wanting a Master/Slave relationship. So we gave it a try and now we're together, they are my lovers, and I won't give them up, even for you, Bobby."

"Sal! You don't have to. I want them in the relationship, too. I know you love them. I know you have enough love for me, too. I wouldn't mind…being with them later, too, but only if it's okay with you." Bobby said and smiled, "I knew what you were before I felt this way about you; it was no secret. You run a sex club, I expected you to be into that stuff."

"I fuck them, too. The boys, that won't freak you out?" Sal asked. Would he have to give up Sam and Dean after this?

"Do you hurt them? Are you happy with them? Do you make them happy? You don't expect me to fuck them, right?" Bobby asked and Sal sighed. So many _questions!_

"No, I would never hurt them, I love them, but don't tell them that. I am happy with them and do my best to make them happy, too. And, no, as their father figure I most definitely do _not_ expect you to want to fuck them, and I don't think they want that with you anyway. I just want to be with you, for the rest of my life, if you want me." Sal said and Bobby grinned.

"I'd love to marry you. Now you just need the rings." Bobby said and laughed at his boyfriend's fake look of annoyance.

"You only love me for my money, you gold digger." Sal teased, knowing it wasn't true but picking on him.

"But you have so much of it." Bobby teased back then chuckled and kissed him. "You see, after one gets married, there is a certain tradition that follows." His hand stroked Sal's inner thigh up to his groin and brushed it with his fingertips. "You marry me and I'll give you a proper one, you know."

"Honeymoon? We could make love then?" Sal said and Bobby nodded then eyed his lover's ass pointedly. "Of course, I'd have to reciprocate and let you make love to me, too. That would be a hardship; it really would. I'm a virgin you know." He fluttered his lashes shyly and gave a watery smile, then laughed at Bobby's smirk.

"The hell you are!" Bobby laughed and Sal shrugged.

"I have been since I met you." Sal agreed and saw Bobby's surprised look. "I haven't done anal since I visited you that first time. I found it hard to want anyone else that way but you after that. At least anally. Sven and Leo haven't even touched me that way since then. I said I wanted to give it to you first then go back to it with them. My version of abstinence I suppose. I wanted to make it special for you, let you know I wasn't some deviant whore or something, willing to take a dick up the ass from just anyone. I _never_ wanted you to see me that way. If you had, it would have broken my heart." Sal looked sad now. "I'm not pure. I'm not a virginal person. I like to fuck, I like to be fucked. I like pain and kink. I like knowing that if you tie me up, you can do what you want to me, and sometimes I need that. I like fucking others, especially Sam and hopefully Dean someday, and also Sven and Leo, they are my slaves and lovers so that's a given. But, I've never had true love in my life and, when I met you, it felt like I found it with you…I wanted to have you for myself as soon as I heard your voice on the phone. I love your voice, Bobby. It turns me on so badly." He sighed, "I want to be yours forever, baby. I'd give you every last penny I had if it meant I could have you love me. You are more important to me than any of it. I fucking love you so _much!_"

"No need, I can give you all that. If I can't, the others can. I can't promise it won't sometimes be vanilla sex but, I could try the tying up thing and maybe some of the milder kinky stuff if it pleased you. But I don't do pain and that, but I'm willing to try if you need it. I want to fit into your life, Sal. But I need to know you are willing to fit into mine, too. I like good food, a cold beer, a stable home full of people I love. I need someone to talk to and work with, and to look up and see and know they are only seeing me, too. I like to sit on my porch and watch the sun rise and shine off the metal of the cars in the yard. I like being dirty and not dressing up. I like knowing my loved ones are safe and other Hunters are safe because of me. I'm not flashy and complicated, I am simple and down to earth. I can't give you glamour and flash, Sal. I'm no beauty like my sons, I know I'm a bit plain but I love you and I don't think we'll work if you can't live with me as I am either. I don't want you trying to change me once we do this, Sal." Bobby said and Sal smiled.

"You are a very handsome man, with a good heart and a willingness to love others even it hurts you. You give all of yourself and never think to keep any for yourself. You are the toughest and most dominant man I have ever met and I'll be damned if that doesn't make me want to have you order me around and force me to submit to you so fucking much! When you order them around, I want to cum and bow to you. I don't want you to change. I don't want flashy. I want simple and I want _you_. All of you, _you,_ just as you are. I don't want you to change! You are perfect this way." Sal reassured him, "I want to marry you and have you as mine, my husband, lover, and, yes, if you could dominate me, I would fucking love it more!"

"Yeah?" Bobby said thinking.

"Hell, yeah!" Sal said and practically purred when Bobby grabbed his hair trying not to pull so hard. Sal pulled away to increase it, seeing as Bobby was trying and not pulling hard enough. A whimper escaped him.

"Marry me!" Bobby ordered harshly as he could manage and Sal smiled happily.

"Yes, Master." Sal said and was pulled into a rough kiss that let up and they were soon passionately kissing as they lay on the seat, moaning. "I love you, Bobby. I will submit to you fully, but not all the time. I'm a switch, so I like it both ways. But for you, _sometimes_, I will let you master me fully."

"So, you'll teach me? I would learn if you and the others would teach me. I want to learn how to please you, Sal, even if it means kink and pain, I suppose. Just not on me, okay?" Bobby asked and Sal nodded.

"No pain and not too much kink, baby. We'll start small. I got Sven and Leo for the harder stuff. You can watch though. The boys do and they find it very sexy…" Sal hinted.

"I'd love to watch." Bobby agreed. "Let's get married now." He grinned, "Rats, no _rings._ Them either…whatever will we do? Guess I can't marry you now, what with no ring and _all_…" Bobby pretended to reconsider it.

"Fuck that, I'm _so_ buying the rings!" Sal growled and pulled them up, driving out now and heading to the boys. "I'm marrying you before you change your mind!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Bobby said grinning and was happy when Sal gave him an amused look and tugged him to his side to cuddle as they drove to Vegas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word, Sal took them ring shopping, all _four_ of them. A few minutes later, they had the ones they wanted, gold with diamonds embedded in them, resized and ready. They found a chapel that suited their tastes, and got married in a double ceremony. Both grooms, Dean and Sal waited at the platform as Bobby and Sam joined them a second later, smiling widely.

Standard vows were exchanged and kisses were done, and Sal drove them to the hotel he owned and got them to the penthouse, bedrooms for them. One for each. Turns out being the owner of a sex club barely covered what Sal was. He was a secret billionaire and Bobby was the lucky bastard he wanted to shower with gifts. Lucky thing! The boys, too! Sven and Leo ran the club while they were gone and he checked in with them daily. So far no trouble had happened.

"Dean, we should ask him…about the sex thing." Sam said and Dean nodded, approaching the kissing couple on the couch and they turned to see what they wanted. "We need to talk to you, Sal."

"Well, talk." Sal said and they looked nervously at Bobby. "He can handle anything you have to say. Best tell the truth first, Sam."

"I like sex with strangers, protected but, yeah, total strangers sometimes in stage at his club. Dean drinks me when I…cum. I, uh, know you are worried but it's no big deal, Sal helps pick out the men and I can always say no. It's supervised and no fluids get in or on me, promise! But Dean's of course." Sam rushed to explain and Bobby turned to Sal.

"You make sure he's safe, at all times. No one hurts or goes too far…" Bobby asked cautiously, hating this kink of theirs but seeing they were treating it cautiously, being safe. Well, safe as sex with strange men can get.

"Always, and we have security for the rowdy ones, and no one touches them unless Sam wants them to. It's vanilla sex and no one does kink with him, promise. I have Sven and them watching them the whole time making sure no one tries anything funny." Sal growled, "I will hurt or maim anyone that tries to hurt them or go too far. If they tried, they will rue the day they tried it. I love them and won't see them hurt or anyone else. My club is a safe club, no touching is allowed unless it is willing. No cameras or phones allowed to out anyone. I would never let them be hurt, baby. Anymore than I would let anyone hurt you or the others. I protect what I love. Dean and I help evaluate his choices for him and Dean gets final approval, of course. I know everyone at my club. I know who is willing to do the vanilla and who is into darker stuff. I won't let them be with Sam or Dean if they are into darker stuff."

"Good, you be careful, okay?" Bobby pleaded and Sam nodded.

"We always are." Sam said and Bobby relaxed. "We would like to discuss a group sex thing on the stage. We could set it up in advance, do a one show thing for the night with us as the entertainment." Sam sucked a lip thinking, "I want, no, _we_ want, to have sex with you guys. You, Sven, and Leo on stage. Dean, too. He wants to try the 'stranger' sex but wants to try with you first. He's only ever been with me and we want to try this. But you can say no, it's okay. We'll choose someone else…" He looked at Dean and worried, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Can we do it as a special performance? Maybe set up the night just for it. Get only the special ones in to watch it? Make it elaborate and elegant, make a whole night of just us on the stage, a private showing?" Sal thought, "I'm thinking large bed, nice music, low lights, champagne, a classy type event…worthy of Dean's introduction into it. What do you think? Can we make it a special thing? Just for this first time, without the rabble to mess it up?" Sal looked excited and they nodded.

"How long to set it up?" Sam asked. He kind of wanted his stranger sex _now_.

"A couple weeks. I'd send out the invites, organize the caterers, get the props, and of course hire more security. Renovate the place for the Private Event. Yeah, a couple weeks." Sal said and grinned. "I could charge them a special fee to come see it. All the Private events cost thousands to attend. I go all out when I do one. Bobby, you should come. You'd like it."

"Of course, I would. I want to see this 'spectacle' as you call it. You won't hurt my sons, will you?" He said worried. Group sex sounded dangerous.

"No, never! No fluids and no violence, just sex and they drink each other's cum, unless allowing us to. We respect their wishes, promise." Sal said and Bobby relaxed.

"I think that would be fine then." Bobby agreed.

"Um, I kind of want it now, _actually_." Sam said and looked away from Bobby in shame. Afraid he'd hate him for this. "I ordinarily do it at the club but if you help me pick one and you supervise…It could be fine."

"Okay, you stay here and we pick the guy." Sal said and stood with Dean. "Bobby, you stay here, we'll be back soon, promise. I know just the place. What you looking for, Sam?"

"A black man, please?" Sam asked, "Make sure he's hung, okay? I don't want some pencil dicked guy in me…"

"Hung and black. Age?" Dean asked.

"Around thirty would be nice, no more than forty and no younger. They have no experience or technique to it." Sam scowled, young guys didn't do it for him nor did the ones that were too old either.

"Got it." Sal said and they headed out and Sam got excited. Bobby watched him in concern.

"I'll be safe. I got you three to be sure of it. Don't worry, Bobby. We're always careful and we always lay the rules out ahead of time. They don't agree to it, they don't get me. It's simple really." Sam reassured him. "You can leave and gamble downstairs until I'm done, if you hate it that much. I'd just feel safer knowing you were there to keep it safe for me…"

"I'll stay. I'll just worry. Don't be sad or ashamed. This is what makes you happy. I want to see how you do this, Sam. To make sure it's safe. If it's safe now then I'll know it's safe in the club for you. I want to be there for you. Thank you for being honest with me." Bobby said and hugged him and Sam hugged him and cried a little.

"I thought you would hate me if you knew this." Sam said and Bobby sighed, he could never hate him, no matter what he did. Silly idjit!

"Never hate you. I just want to keep you safe." Bobby said and Sam pulled away to look at him now in relief.

"I love you, old man." Sam said softly, "My _Dad_."

"Love you, too, Sam." Bobby said and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Uh huh…got it. Um, time frame here? Uh huh, well that is days away…you got a bad break, I get it. I'll send someone, not to worry. Yeah, thanks for the heads up, Stan." Bobby hung up. Sam looked interested. "Got a case for you two. In a week, a werewolf starts chomping on residents in this town, Shapier, Minnesota. Been going on for years. Figured you could check it out after our Honeymoons were over. Can't really tell who it is until then, fuckers are hard to find without the change on them."

"We can do that." Sam agreed and grinned as the others came in and saw the most gorgeous black man he had ever seen, and his eyes slid down to his groin. They nudged the man who grinned and opened his pants. Sam gasped in delight! He had to be at least thirteen or fourteen inches and thick as hell! "He like men?"

"Fuck yeah." The man said and grinned, and whistled at Sam, "You the fine ass I get to fuck?" He eyed him in his robe and Sam took off the robe. The man got hard instantly, Sam noticed, "Fuck, wow, you are…spectacular!" His dark eyes sparkled with lust now.

"You explained the rules, right?" Sam asked nervously and Dean nodded.

"He agreed to them. Said he was used to that." Dean said and added, "We will cut your dick off and feed it to you if you hurt him, I mean it." He said in a low cold voice, meaning every word. The man cringed then nodded, gulping as he looked into the glittering green eyes, "He's the man I love. He wants this and don't you fucking _hurt _him. Make it good for him."

"I will." The man said then extended his hand. "I'm Ted."

"Sam." Sam said and approached now.

"Dean." Dean said.

"Sal." Sal said and Bobby said nothing, just watching to make sure the guy didn't try anything stupid.

"And you are?" The man asked Bobby.

"Not the one you are fucking, so my name isn't important. On the other hand, you hurt him and I'll make sure you know my name very well as I kill you slowly." Bobby said and nodded.

"Okay, no pressure." Ted said and whimpered. Sam led him to the bedroom and the others followed.

"Suck me then I suck you." Sam said and smiled, "But not the cum, Dean gets that."

"Got it." Ted agreed and noticed Dean getting closer. This was their normal, he noticed.

Condoms and lube were pulled out of black bag the man carried and they nodded in approval. All men were not created equal and this one more than most. The wrong condom size usually burst on you if you got it. This man came prepared. He put two on and smiled, not needing sucked, Sam noticed sadly. "You can still suck it if you like, Sam…" Ted said and Sam smiled again, making the man get harder. Damn those dimples were potent!

He sucked Sam first, taking his time and noticed Sam wasn't much smaller than he was. Dean was a lucky man! Sam leaned back as pleasure shot through him and his hands ran along the man's muscular back and shoulders eventually settling on his head to urge him lower to suck him deeper and harder until he let go and the man stopped and Dean took his place, sucking him the rest of the way and drinking Sam as he cried out his orgasm and Ted worked him open as he came. Dean took over the fingering of his ass while Sam sucked the man now, taking his time to make it feel good. Ted moaned and gasped, "Wow, he's really good at this!" and soon had to nudge him off or he would have came on the spot!

He checked to see if he was ready then frowned. "This might hurt a little, I'm too big for it not to at first…you sure you want me inside you, Sam?"

"Yes, stretch me. Just make it feel good after, please!" Sam said and the man nodded, gently working past the ring there and easing in slowly, letting the pain and burning ease up before he moved in each time a little more. Sometime later he was all in and Sam hissed as he waited for the pain and burning to ease up. Knowing this was just _why _he asked for this man, he wanted it to feel this way. "Move a little, please? I'm ready. Go slow, not rough." Sam asked and the man began to move.

Going slow and not pounding, slowly working up a tempo until Sam's bottom lubed itself as he got more into it and demanded he go faster, and harder. Ted obliged him and took him gradually harder and saw Dean slide under his lover, both eagerly sucking each other now, while Dean worked his nipples and made him writhe. They fucked this way for nearly an hour until he had to fight not to cum hard as hell from the hottest sex he'd seen and felt in years! He was glad he'd put on two condoms now, this was sure to break one of them wide open.

"Cumming…fuck, he feels good…wow!" Ted said as his body rolled and his head fell back and soon his eyes rolled back as well, as he gripped Sam's hips and thrust in harder and felt it. Their orgasms taking him in and they all came hard and fast. Dean drinking Sam, Sam drinking Dean, and Ted into his condoms and nearly screaming it.

They fell panting to the bed and Ted risked a look, then smiled, the men were cuddling and kissing, clearly they were _not _done for the night. "You done with me?" He asked politely.

"Yes, Ted. Thank you for fucking him. He gets the urge sometimes. Please keep it to yourself, no blabbing. We're private people here." Dean asked.

"I don't kiss and tell, don't worry." Ted promised and meant it. His sex life was no one's business and so was theirs. He'd never tell. He would, however, compliment them. "You are a wonderful lover, Sam. You are lucky man, Dean." Then he left and they kissed again.

"Yes, I am." Dean said softly, "You were amazing just now, baby! You too sore for me to fuck you?" Dean worried.

"A bit." Sam said regretfully, "Can I fuck you instead?"

"Yeah, and you can suck me and drink me, too. I love when you do that." Dean agreed and soon they were sucking each other and Sam drank Dean as he prepped his ass for him with lube. Then thrust in and Dean gasped in pleasure, fucking back onto him, begging for more. Then he rolled into Sam as he fucked him slow then hard, working his body as they moved together harder and faster until Dean screamed and lost his breath, only to be reminded by Sam to breath or he would have kept forgetting to, as Sam worked him through several orgasms until Sam could come one time and then another, until it became a runaway train they couldn't stop and fucked for hours this way and never once did Sam pull out of him.

Panting and nearly passing out after a final shared orgasm and not really recalling how many there had been at all. They only knew that between their asses and their dicks, it hurt; but they didn't mind that part.

It meant the sex had gotten just enough past too far to feel good. They would feel it for days. Just the kind of sex they loved to do sometimes.

Even if one or both had been ridden too hard to get there.

Then again, when it came to them, there was no such thing as riding each other too hard either, Dean chuckled and sighed happily. "My horse, you rode me hard and, fuck, I am going to feel this all week…well, only if you repeat it here in a couple days." He winked and kissed Sam now, Sam grinned proudly. "He was one huge man, baby. Bet you are really stretched back there…" Dean teased and moved a hand to run finger along his hole and Sam smacked it away chuckling.

"Tomorrow, fuck he stretched me good…so sore!" Sam sighed and gave up, Dean was already lining up with him, sexy thing. Lube drizzling there, "Okay, one time then we're done. I'm exhausted."

"Knew you'd let me eventually. I like to fuck you when you get stretched this way, you know that." Dean teased and gently worked in. "Still so tight…" He moaned and moved now. Sam gasped as the soreness hit, Dean was just as big as him and the guy so, yeah, it would be sore. Then he felt the pleasure hit and the soreness went away and he fucked back onto him. Dean tried to move carefully and make soft love to him, not hard or rough, and they moaned hard as their bodies exploded into millions of ecstatic pieces and they made love for another hour until they came with sharp cries and calling each other's names over and over.

Then they soaked in the sauna for an hour or two, cuddling and talking about the new case, listening as Sal and Bobby made love as well. Happy that Bobby was no longer lonely and had a good man like Sal to love him. He'd been alone too long as it was. Their soft moans and cries of pleasure filled the suite like music and eventually became near screams then actual screams of their names and more were heard.

For hours this went on and they listened, cuddling with no soreness or pain, the sauna had soaked it all away.

"Hey, Dean…" Sam whispered as he found he couldn't sleep.

"Yeah?" Dean said then grinned as he figured out he wasn't the only one too tuned up to sleep.

"Fuck me again, please?" Sam asked and Dean chuckled, but rewarded him with a hard kiss.

"Anything you say, baby." Dean agreed and worked into him again. Sam moaned and begged for more. And this time he did eventually get harder and faster and they came seeing stars. Then figured out sleep was _not_ going to be forthcoming anytime soon. They were too wound up from the sex they'd done all night. So they showered and dressed, stopping at the other bedroom door to knock. "Bobby? Sal?"

"Come in." Sal called out laughing, "Stop that, you Nympho! We just fucked for hours! I can't get hard yet…" He eyed Bobby's erection and chuckled, "You want to fuck me again, don't you?"

"Uh huh…" Bobby said running fingers along his crevice and stroking his hole until Sal moaned. "That's it, open for me, baby."

"I hate you…" Sal groaned and Bobby thrust in now.

"No, you love me." Bobby said cheerfully sucking a spot on his husband's neck now.

"Fuck yeah, I do. You ever cheat on me, I'll have to kill you both!" Sal moaned and Bobby laughed.

"Never, you're all I'll ever want, them and those sexy slaves of yours…" Bobby said and moaned as well, now moving harder and clearly enjoying the effect he was having on Sal.

"Damn straight!" Sal moaned and whimpered in pleasure, "I love you, you're all I want, too. Fuck me harder, Bobby!"

"Yeah!" Bobby cried out and glanced at them as he kept fucking him. "Yes?"

"We're too wound up from the sex. We just wanted to let you know we were going to go gamble the rest of the night away. Didn't want you to worry." Sam chuckled as Sal let out the most pornographic moan he had never heard from him before. Clearly Bobby had some skills they had never suspected in him. "Can you make him do that moan again?" Dean said sincerely wanting to hear it.

With a hip movement, Bobby did just that and Sal did it again, much louder and more drawn out. "Fuck that sounds sexy, Baby. You have got to teach us how to get him to do that one!" Dean said and Bobby laughed.

"It's all in the hips, ain't it, baby?" Bobby whispered, "Answer me and I'll make you scream again…" Bobby said and Sal answered most obediently.

"Yeah, it's in hips!" Sal said and grinned, "You should definitely do more of it, too."

"Planning on it." Bobby said giving him a kiss. "See you later. We might be down later, too. Neither of us are tired either."

"Fine." Dean said and chuckled as Sal whimpered again. Man was going to be feeling this for days when Bobby got through with him and mentally hoped they'd soak in the sauna after. It did wonders with the soreness!

And went to down to gamble and have a few drinks.

And a couple hours later, a wet and freshly soaked Sal and Bobby joined them. And, using their gambling skills, they won close to a couple million each before retiring to take a nap in their suite again. This time they did sleep and stayed that way until the next night came. Content to sleep the day away after fucking and gambling the night away beforehand.

They left the next day, laden with lots of bags from stores, Sal had taken them shopping and showered them all with gifts, grinning happily. He left Bobby's with a kiss and a hug, promising to call and visit while Bobby promised the same, both sure they would keep it, too. They were going to miss each other a lot!

The boys headed out to Minnesota to stop a werewolf, hugging them both goodbye as well, promising to call soon. And Bobby headed in to start research on some other hunts.

Business as usual for their very busy family now. Sal had just joined a very busy family, here's hoping he could keep up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(A few weeks later)

They had just killed a Thraith, think wraith crossed with Thraxis, a horned demon. Ugly thing and even harder to kill. It had been two weeks since their last visit and they were ready to have some fun, so was Sam. His eyes swept the crowd and he sighed, looking at Dean in disappointment. "Not a damn one." He said and smiled, "Let's at least say hi to Sal. Maybe hit a bar instead and see if we have better luck there." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose." Dean said, he'd rather they didn't go there but…

They approached Sven and smiled, "Sal around? We just wanted to say hi." Sam's eyes swept the room again and looked disappointed again. Sven caught the look. He knew not to ask. He already knew the answer and knew they were getting ready to leave. Sal wouldn't like it. So he headed out to get him.

"Boss, Sam is here and looking to hookup, but I don't think he's having any luck." Sven said and motioned out to them. Sal ran out to see them. "Come into my office, we can talk there." They nodded and followed him, torsos gleaming and leather britches tight on their legs and hips, clinging to every curve and bump of their lower body. In short, they had never looked _sexier!_ Cell phones were stashed in holsters inside their waists, tucked above their groins to hide them better. Set on vibrate. Once inside, he turned to them and smiled, "Here to play, Sam?"

"Yeah, but there aren't any good ones here tonight." Sam said disappointed. "I should go somewhere else. Come back another time; maybe tomorrow."

"Stay, don't go! Use me. I know how to please you and you can trust me." Sal urged and they considered it. Talking it out. Sal knew Sam needed this release after a hard hunt. They both did.

"Okay." Sam agreed. Sal was good with him, so why not?

They went onto stage and Sam onto his knees, Sal took a chair on the stage and Sam stripped down, careful to hand his pants to Sven, who hid the phone from sight as he took them. Then he smiled up at Sal, "Thanks, I appreciate you doing this for me."

"No problem, Sam. I like doing this with you. You just don't ask me to very much."

"I'll try to not do that to you so much, sorry." Sam said then smirked, bending over to stroke Sal's dick half-hard. Sam began to suck him softly, taking his time to make it feel good. Sal moaned softly and Sam let up, seeing he was nice and hard and then turned around to ride him, Sal guided him onto him after working him open and lubing them up, pulling his rubber on quickly then letting him set the rhythm, his body tensing and tightening deliciously on him now. Sal moved his hands over his chest now, sucking and biting on his back and neck, both men moaning as they fucked harder eventually. "Sam, fuck, Sam, so good, baby!" Sal moaned and groaned hotly, "Harder, faster, please!" He cried out and Sam moaned hard, too turned on to speak, let alone string together anything more than a two word sentence. "Sal!" He cried as his body rolled harder and he began to tremble with the intensity of his coming orgasm. "More! Need more!" He cried out and whimpered sexily as his orgasm thrummed through him again, fuck, it was an intense one. "Bite!" He screamed and Sal knew what he meant. He kissed up to his neck and bit hard into the back of his neck, right into the cartilage. His teeth marks were embedded into his skin and Sam screamed in pleasure. "Dean!"

Sal was holding off his orgasm, too. Dean ran up to him and Sam began to cum hard into his waiting lips, "Sal, can you hold it? I want to suck you, too. Can I?"

"I'll sure as hell will fucking try." Sal said softly and felt Sam convulse around him. He had time to wonder if Dean still did the torture thing that he'd done in Hell, cause it sure as hell felt like it right now! Fuck, he needed to cum! Dean grinned evilly as he came up with a plan, an extremely hot one. "Can I get another chair?" Leo quickly handed him one and he motioned for Sam to sit there, close to Sal. "Sal, you first. Then him, okay? Sam, no cumming until I say so. I mean it."

"Okay, I will." Sam said and gripped his base hard, feeling the orgasm abating now with no dick driving it anymore. Dean knelt by Sal and began to suck him, going soft then hard, and Sal gripped him tightly, urging him deeper, fucking up into his mouth and thinking Dean was even better at this than Sam was and damn that was saying _something!_

"Dean, I'm…fuck… cumming…" Sal moaned and his head shot back and his mouth opened in a silent 'Oh!' Dean drank it all and Sal slumped in his chair, smiling happily. Dean moved over to drink Sam and that's when the idiot tried to test Dean's rule and Dean lost it on him. The man tried to shove him aside, with a drunken shout of "No fair, don't hog the goodies, man!", and Dean kicked him in the solar Plexis, driving him to his knees and, with a side kick, the man flew off the stage into a bunch of tables, and struggled to get up again. "Stay down!" Dean said, "I will hurt you more if you don't."

Leo and Sven went to intervene, but Sal held them back. The man got up then lunged at him and Dean swiftly punched then and chopped his windpipe, so that he collapsed, having trouble breathing. Sal chuckled and nudged his lover, making Sam grin as well. "Like breathing through a straw on top of a really high mountain; but he's still breathing." Sal chuckled, "Serves him right."

"Yeah, I know. Been hit that way a few times." Sam said then groaned as he wilted. "There went that one." He sighed.

"No fair!" The guy gasped out.

"His ass is to share! But his dick is mine!" Dean said yanking the man's head up and the man whimpered, "Touch him again and I'll kill you very slowly and _very_ painfully." Then he returned to suck Sam hard again and Sam moaned hotly, shouting in exquisite pleasure as pornographic moans slipped out and he fucked up into his mouth and gripped his hair hard. "Dean, Dean, Yours, all yours!" He cried out as he came and two other orgasms took him as Dean fingered his prostate as he sucked him, fucking his ass with them until he writhed through the last two and roared his release on the last one, falling weakly back into the chair and smiling, with only Dean to hold him up.

He looked down and saw Dean was still hard; he hadn't come yet. He glanced at Sal who moved off the stage. "Sit there, Dean. Let me take care of that."

"I don't…" Dean groaned, next week he was going to be up here having sex, so why was he being coy? "Okay, I'll do it."

"Sit there." Sam said and moved over to him, facing him and then sheathed himself onto him, riding him, slowly working his hips in a telling way, "Gonna do that move again at the end, Dean. Gonna make you cum hard…"

"Fuck, Sammy, that sounds great!" Dean growled and kissed him hard, their tongues tangling and their desires built with every kiss until they had to breathe and Sam clung hard to his shoulders, doing his move with his hips and slamming down onto him hard repeatedly as his head fell into his body, his orgasms screaming through him again, impaling himself onto Dean painfully hard and Dean impaling him even harder in return. This time Sam prayed nothing interrupted them! Seconds later they came hard and faster, both moaning loudly and putting porn stars to shame as they did it. Gasping and struggling to focus their eyes afterward, the fireworks still working through them as they trembled from them. Sal and his lovers helped them back to their dressing room and laid them down and grinned.

Now that had been a _show!_ Sal thought and got excited, Next week's performance was going to be _fantastic!_

Sal sent his Slaves to drag the man out of club now, "Tell him he isn't welcome here anymore. I'd break him but it looks like Dean already did." Sal watched them sleep and thought to himself about what he'd just witnessed. Dean was even better than his own people…maybe he'd agree to work as security sometime or bouncer when not hunting. Then Sal chuckled, '_Of course he's better or just as good as the military types, he's a Hunter of course!_' Just like Bobby, who he missed very much and then decided he needed to call. Just to hear his voice right now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The first thing he did when they'd recovered was hand them their clothes. Then he offered Dean a job as security here, when he wasn't on a hunt or busy, he could choose his own hours if he wanted to.

"I would but you would need to hire Sam, too. He's just as good as me at the fighting stuff, honestly." Dean said and considered it, he wouldn't mind taking the job and he could use the paycheck…

"I'd need to see Sam fight first, preferably Leo, he's the best fighter we got here." Sal said and Dean nodded.

"We can do it after the club closes." Dean said and Sam agreed. He'd show him his skills later.

So they headed to the bar and got more than a few fearful and sexual looks for their troubles, which they chose to ignore. Good for them. Soon enough it was three and the door were locked and a ring was set up with room between tables.

"Go, Baby! Kick that fine ass!" Dean shouted and got a wink from Sam as he played with Leo, moving easily out of his reach, feeling out his weaknesses with ease. A cocky grin on his face but his eyes were serious as they studied his opponent. His eyes showing his true intent, Leo thought and shook it off, the eyes were…empty and cold. Nothing in them. This terrified him. This man could kill him without a thought and fuck he wanted to let someone do this part, but Sal had ordered him to and, as his Master, Leo had to obey him. He didn't have to like it though and prayed Sam didn't hurt him too bad.

Leo used his best moves and few he never used, but it wasn't enough, Sam seemed to sense them and avoid them easily. Like he was reading his mind. Reading his body language was more like it, Leo thought, he'd known that. Hell, the service had taught him that! Sam just scared him enough to make him forget it briefly.

Sam would have been great at special forces, Dean, too. John had taught them well before he'd died.

Sam evaded the blows easily, ducked as he evaded, used holes he'd made to work Leo's body. Used sharp blows and short hits to bring Leo to knees, to bring Leo's hands to his chest with a couple hard hits there, Leo crumpled to his knees as he gripped his chest where Sam had hit it, and gasped to breathe.

Sal watched the fight and commented to Dean while it was happening, "So you think he's fine, eh? Interested possibly?"

Dean nodded then chuckled, "Yeah, but not as fine as my Sammy. Of course I'm interested. You have great tastes, Sal."

Sal smiled as Sam evaded another blow and said "True, so do you."

When the fight had ended and Sam had made sure the Leo could breathe again, apologizing for going overboard, and earning him a cautious but forgiving look from Leo, Sal exclaimed impressed, "Yeah, he's hired, damn!"

Dean said proudly, "Told ya, he outthinks you every time. Me, I'll feel something when I hurt you, use brute strength. Him, he susses out your weaknesses then hits them hard, doesn't care at all, as long as you're on the ground and he's not."

Sal saw that as typical Hunter thinking. '_Find Evil, get its weaknesses, then kill it._' John had taught them that. A Hunter's favorite questions weren't 'What is it?' but '_How_ do we kill it?' No fuss, no muss. No conscience to say stop when it came to the monsters; you didn't dare hesitate or show mercy, cause that's when they killed you!

Sal's boys would hurt you but Sam and Dean would just kill you. Sal realized. A deadly pair, and knew most hunters were like them. Well, the ones that lived longer and didn't die young did. Then a sad thought hit him, they had died. Twice each. And been brought back through Evil means to be used by it and it had shaped them into this. Too much fighting and Death, too much running and not enough normal life had done this.

They may have been Hunters, been the best. But they had been badly broken first to make them this way. Sal mourned that part, them being so hurt and broken, and put back together…_wrong_ in some ways, better in others. He wished he could fix them but knew they didn't consider themselves broken, even though deep down they had been.

Soon after Bobby called, another hunt and they were off. Promising to return soon. They'd take security when they got back. It was a Succubus, Bobby said and so they went to stop it.

Sal prayed they were okay and continued talking to Bobby about the upcoming event, it had been moved up a week since some of the invites weren't back yet and some of the renovations were going slower than planned.

"I miss you, baby." Sal said and sighed, doodling on a calendar. "I think I might take a day or two off and come spend it with you."

"Don't bother, I'm almost to you." Bobby said and Sal brightened.

"You're on your way here, really?" Sal asked and Bobby laughed.

"Our anniversary is next week, remember? A year since we got married." Bobby said and Sal chuckled.

"Of course I did. I was going to come visit you for it though. You said you couldn't get away." Sal said, "I had to spend it with you either way."

"Nah, got a friend to cover for me. I wanted to spend time with you." Bobby said and laughed again. "Come open the damn door, my hands are full."

The doorbell rang and Sal ran to answer it, his slaves at his heels. He jerked it open and there stood Bobby with two grocery bags and some gift bags in his hands. Sven and Leo took them from him and, when his hands were free, he hugged Sal tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." Sal said, "I wish you could stay with me."

"I wish you could stay with me, too." Bobby said then sighed. "We can make this work, just visit more."

"Yes, we should." Sal agreed and they headed to his apartment, where the food was put away and the gifts were set aside, all but two bags.

"Those are for them." He motioned to the slaves, "You can open them anytime. I got them for our anniversary but I'm not sure how to deal with gift giving for you two. Do I give when I give his or earlier, or whenever…Sal?"

"They get theirs when we get ours." Sal said firmly and Bobby put them up now, shrugging. He was proud he'd been thoughtful enough to get them gifts, too. It meant he had accepted them as his lovers, too. Both Sven and Leo eyed him with love and gratefulness. "Go ahead." He told them.

They went to hug him and kissed him gently, he kissed them back and found it to be very enjoyable, if not _ver_y arousing! "We love you, too." Sven said, "Thank you for accepting us, Bobby. It means a lot that you are willing to love us, too." Bobby blushed at their happy looks and smiled.

"How could I not? He loves you, so I will, too. You are my lovers now, too." Bobby said then sighed in annoyance, "I meant to shut that off, sorry." His cell rang again and he motioned to Sal, "Answer it, if you will, please?"

"Hello?" Sal said then sat up straight. "Slow down, tell me. Ellen, is it? Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Bobby came running and listened on speaker; the slaves, too.

"Fucking demons, they hit us hard! We barely got to panic room, before the bastards got in and busted every fucking trap! Thank goodness Cas and Gabriel showed up, with Balthazar but damn there was a war up there, must have been dozens of them! They banged on the door and grabbed us, popped us away but damn they burned _everythin_g, the bastards!" Ellen sobbed, and he heard Gabriel soothing her.

"Bring them here now!" Bobby shouted and Sal heard a soft voice answer.

"You at Sal's?" It asked, Sal thought it was a very nice voice.

"Yes, Cas, I'm there." Bobby said then asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't…I've been stripped, Bobby. Raphael, he and the others, they ripped off my wings. I'm powerless. God is back but…he can't fix it. He healed me, gave me some gifts but I can't return and I'm still part human. Gabriel blasted the hell out of him for it though, he turned full Trickster god when Raphael tore out his Grace and nearly blasted half of Heaven apart. He's a god now, Bobby. He's still his stupid self though. Bal decided to stick around, too. You know him." Cas seemed to talk to someone and Bobby heard the pain in his voice.

"You hurt?" Bobby asked worried and explained to Sal who they were.

"Yeah, I'm not as powerful as them now and they got some good shots in. I just need to rest. I used what little power I had to keep them from the panic room while Gabe and Bal fought off the demons upstairs. I'm sorry, Bobby, but your house is gone. The only thing we could save possibly would be what you had in the panic room, but it's under all the rubble, we'll have to dig it out and only Gabe and Bal are in any shape to do it right now…" Then they heard a thud and a heavily accented, a very sexily accented voice, Sal noticed as well, spoke up. "Fucking Cas, overdid it. He keeps forgetting he's not powerful anymore. We're coming, move the fucking desk, Salvatore!" Bal shouted and Sal had time to wonder how he knew his name as they hurried to move the desk and then a group of battered people surrounded by two men just appeared on his floor.

"How'd you know my name?" Sal asked Bal now.

"Archangel, duh? Didn't lose my Grace or wings, remember? I read minds." Bal said sarcastically and worked to pick up the smaller man who weakly tried to stand. "You got a cot or something? He'll die if he can't balance soon. Sleep, you know?" Bal demanded and Bobby showed them the way to the back rooms. Sal stood beside the man eyeing the club with a naughty grin, sucking a lollipop.

"You're Gabriel, the Trickster god, I take it?" Sal said and the man nodded and turned to look at him. His breath caught. He was gorgeous, sex on _legs!_ Nice hair, tall, chocolate eyes that shimmered with power, lean body but compact, muscled and definitely well endowed. His torso was nice and his face was beautiful, nice cheekbones, quarky smile and long fingers. All in all, one _very_ sexy god!

"I want to join your club." Gabriel said and smiled.

"You're in." Sal said.

"How much?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing, you just feel free to live here; them, too. Bobby does now, too." Sal said then ran to Bobby who was settling Ellen and Jo into their beds out back, making sure they were okay. Then crying. Sal held him and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Sal said. "I'll get it rebuilt if you want." He saw Bobby look up and seem thoughtful then Bobby shook his head.

"No, I just want to get what I can and go. I'll live here now." Bobby said then sniffled into his shoulder. "It just won't be the same. They'll just destroy it again." He sighed and hugged him, "I didn't mean to crowd your life with my shit, Sal. I just…wanted…needed…fuck, I just loved you and wanted this for myself, a life with you."

"Me, too. I don't mind. I own some places. I can get them some place to live and nearby, too. Or they can live here in back of the club, I got cottages here. They are more than welcome!" Sal reassured him.

"You sure?" Bobby said and added, "They have a place, a bar a few towns away. I just don't know if they can get there yet. They have some injuries that are healing still." He looked at the ladies and was worried. "They could have been killed; this is my fault."

"No, it's not. Demons did this, Bobby. You couldn't have known they would attack you then. You said they were sneaky fuckers _yourself!_ You are _not _to blame. I'm just glad your Angel friends could help them." Sal said and insisted, "Tell me you get _that!_"

"I do." Bobby admitted, "It's just…they're my friends and they almost died."

"I know, baby, and they are fine here, perfectly safe. How about you, the British Angel, and the god ward this place better for me? I'm sure between you three that this place will be well fortified when you're done." Sal said and Bobby nodded, eyeing the kitchen.

"I was going to cook us a romantic dinner." Bobby said sighing and smiling in love at him, "I even brought toys and candles."

"Later." Sal said and grinned. "We _are _going to do that." He nudged him toward Gabriel who hugged him in relief.

"When we saw them trying to get in, all we could think of was that they had…" Gabriel's voice broke and Bobby hugged him awkwardly. He hadn't known the angel had liked him that much. "I thought you were dead and they were tearing the house down on you. I was so pissed and worried!"

"I was on my way here." Bobby said and sighed, "I didn't know you cared this much, Gabriel. Any of you. Thought you liked the boys best."

"We do, but you were like a father to me and I came to like you and respect you very much. When it comes to them, we always lump you in, too. You _are_ special to us, _too_." Gabriel reassured him, "It's Gabe to you, not Gabriel. And I'm still who I was, just not Angelic. I will do what it takes to protect you guys. You're my charges now as a god still."

"Thank…Gabe." Bobby said softly and was rewarded with a peck to his cheek, and soft smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard. I may not be the boys…but I'd like to be your son, too." Gabe said and shrugged. Moving away toward the inside of the club with Bal now, the place glowed with power as the wards took hold and sunk in.

"You are my son to me." Bobby said tracing the marks on the entrances near him, "All of you are, if you want to be."

"I do." Gabriel said and warded some more, making sure they cemented properly.

"I do, too." Came a soft voice and Cas hugged him weakly, Bobby held him and grumbled, "You should be in bed."

"I want to help." Cas said and nearly fell over, then cried, "I'll go back, I'm useless, I get it. Raph was right." He shuffled away and fell sobbing to the floor. They ran over and picked him up, rocking him.

"Not useless, Cas. Raphael was wrong! You just have to learn a different way of doing things. Have them teach you to hunt. I bet you'd be great at it. You have great instincts for it!" Gabriel said and felt Cas sink into him. "It's okay, Cas, you're still amazing, Dad said so, _remember?_"

Dad had said Cas had done well and he was pleased with him. But all Cas could see what he'd lost, and they wanted to help him see that wasn't true. He hadn't lost anything but Heaven and that was no big loss to his brothers. But to Cas, who'd always been the most devoted to it, devoted to his brothers, Michael and Raphael? Their betrayal had torn him apart. Broken his gentle but powerful spirit. Cas had to learn a new way to live and both his brothers knew it was never easy to do that. They had done it themselves and come out the other side, but they hadn't lost as much as Cas had. Heaven had been his world and now it was gone. The boys had become his focus and he'd stumbled and Raph had made him suffer for daring to love them, to care for them more than him and their Apocalyptic plans. For choosing freedom over serving Heaven.

Sal touched his shoulder and asked, "Cas." Cas looked up at the man. "Come with me, I got an offer for you." Cas nodded and they helped him stand. Then Bobby let him lean on him as they headed to his office, where Cas collapsed into a chair. And few minutes later, he was laid down in his bed again and kept there by Bobby who wouldn't leave his side.

And he had job. He was on Sal's new security team. Along with the Winchesters. He'd be a fine addition and maybe find a new way to live now. Sal was willing to help with that. The man deserved it, if everything the boys had told him and the others had told him was true.

This half angel had sacrificed everything for them and had been broken for it. He'd deserved better. He was a hero to Sal and the others, Sal would make sure he got the chance at '_better_' now. Fuck Heaven if it didn't appreciate a good man when it had him. Sal and his new family would take him instead, and love him more for it!

That night, as the others settled in for the night, Bobby finally got cook his dinner and use the candles, inviting not just Sal but also the Slaves, and then using the toys with them and staying up half the night enjoying each other's bodies until they collapsed, happy and sated onto Sal's new and much larger bed, courtesy of the Trickster god, who figured the happy foursome might need it. His thanks for helping them out.

A few days later, it was sorted out. Gabriel had a cottage he used when he wasn't out doing his god stuff, staying away for days on end and coming and going at odd hours. Balthazar did the same, wandering in and out, picking up people and having fun at times but mostly vanishing often for days on end, too. Neither were home bodies by a long shot but were always checking in on Cas and Bobby, to make sure they were doing okay. Such considerate sons.

Ellen and the others had headed home, Bal popping them there and making sure they were safe before leaving, warding the place for them on his way out.

Cas stuck around and took a cottage to live in, getting stronger and was feeling normal in a couple days time. He had promised to be more sparing on his powers next time; they were much more diminished than he had thought they were. He was happier though and this made Bobby very happy, too. He was almost like he used to be, but there was an element of sadness to him, a quietness he hadn't held before. Sure, he'd been awkward and shy, quiet and kept to himself but that was different. There was an empty place in him and Bobby knew there always would be.

That place was where heaven used to own him, and now that it was gone, Cas felt it in his soul. He mourned the loss of it and yet he swore to live without it. He just wished the boys would come by. Cas so wanted to see them! He had missed his friends.

Bobby now had the boys, one Archangel, One half-human/half-Angel, and one Trickster god as his sons. A pretty impressive list of family members even Sal had to admit, but they seemed happier, so he was happy for them, too.

Heaven may have abandoned them but Bobby never would. That was why he would always be loved more. Which was another reason Sal loved him so much, his infinite capacity to love.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(couple days later)

Dean and Sam wandered in worried, running to Sal. But upon seeing Bobby, they hugged him tight and practically cried. "We went by the house and you were…the house was gone. We thought at first you were dead but then we figured Sal would have said something. So we drove here and rushed in." Dean got out, "We were so worried you were hurt! The place reeked of sulfur!"

"We thought the demons had got you like they had…" Sam trailed off but Bobby and Sal knew the rest. 'Like they had got Dad.' John's loss still haunted them. And losing Bobby would have torn them up. They realized. They loved him too much to lose him now.

"I wasn't there when they came but…" Bobby began and then explained everything. Both boys looked around excitedly now.

"Where are they?" Dean asked and was instantly hugged hard. Looking down he saw Cas hugging him with a happy grin on his face. Dean hugged him back. "You stick with us, Cas. We'll show you a better life than an Angel." He brushed a hand along his face, "We missed you."

"I missed you, too." Cas said, "It's weird feeling human, and not feeling Heaven anymore. But then I remind myself what I still have and I feel better."

"Damn straight." Sam said and pulled Cas to him, "Don't hog my friend, Dean." He teased and squeezed him, "I missed you, too, old friend."

"I missed you, too. Abomination." Cas teased and Sam chuckled.

"That's Mr. Abomination to you." Sam teased back, "We have _got_ to get Sal to corrupt you, Cas; now that you're human and all." He winked and Cas chuckled. Feeling much lighter now that they were here.

"Gabriel, you twisted fuck, we are back and out of luck. Come and give us a big hug, you big perverted crazy lug!" Dean prayed and soon found himself face to face with the trickster god in nothing but what looked like a ribbon on his dick.

"I was busy, Dean." Gabriel said but hugged him anyway. Dean hugged him back; just happy he was back. "Dad reformed me after Lucifer killed me. I got stuck in heaven for a while; it was so _boring._" He pulled away now. "I missed you, you incestuous bastards."

"Yeah, but it's so fun." Sam chuckled and took a hug, too.

Gabriel waved a little then grinned, "I'll be back later. I got a hot man waiting. I don't want him to get cold; I'll need to reheat him." He grinned wickedly and popped out with a leer. They laughed.

"Poor guy, he's not getting any sleep tonight." Sam commented and chuckled as a British voice blew on his ear and grabbed his ass. "Balthazar." He turned and was immediately hugged…again, then groped.

"In the flesh." Bal said and let him go now. Hugging Dean and stealing a grope as well. "Such fine men. Explain why you're single again?" He eyed their rings and laughed.

"Not single; married." Dean said and laughed, too, "But a grope now and then, I'll forgive. We _do_ have _fine_ asses."

"Yes, you _do_. But not _one_ modest bone, though." Bal teased and they smiled; so happy to see them.

"You all live here now?" Dean asked hoping so.

"Yes, me and Gabe visit more than actually live, we got cottages out back. Cas does, he stays here full time; he's on the security team." Bal explained then kissed a cheek on each man before waving off, "See you soon." And he was gone.

"Wow, they don't stay long, do they?" Dean chuckled, not homebodies at _all_.

"Nah, they visit a lot but not for long periods. Both are too nomadic for that." Bobby agreed. "So you staying for a bit this time?" Bal and Gabe weren't the only nomads in this group; the boys stayed gone months at a time, too. He wanted to them to visit longer this time. "Don't make me burn your trailer out of jealousy, son."

"No! We're staying for a while, our anniversary is coming up and there's a lull in hunts. So we figured a decent anniversary for Sammy and I was in order." Dean said and chuckled, "Plus horny man here wants his 'Stranger' sex again."

"Yep." Sam agreed. "I'll pick one tonight."

"Figures, let Sal help with the decision, Sam." Bobby warned.

"I always do." Sam said and they headed back now, Sal welcoming them warmly. Sven and Leo did the same. "I missed this."

"Us, too." Sal agreed and motioned to the table, which was covered with food. Then desserts were added and they looked up to see Gabriel and Balthazar there. They all sat down and began to eat.

"So, you like sex with strange men on stage." Gabriel said and laughed. "Or so I heard."

"Yes, and I'll be doing it tonight; if you want to see it." Sam said, not in the least ashamed of his 'stranger' sex kink.

"I'll be there. Bet you're hot when you do it." Gabriel teased.

"You _are_ careful, _right?_" Cas asked worried.

"Yes, _Mother_." Sam teased, "You and _Father_ should confer on ways to wrap me in bubble wrap while some guy _fucks_ the hell out of me; I'd _really_ be safe then." He shot Bobby an amused look and Bobby rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ I'm careful. Cas, don't worry."

"Okay." Cas said then asked, "Would bubble wrap help?"

"Um…" Sam groaned, "I forgot how literal you were. I was just kidding. There is _no _bubble wrap. I just was saying you guys are worrying too much." He chuckled, "Although bubble wrap does have its uses…" He leered at Dean and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Absolutely not." Dean said firmly, "I so am _not_ playing UPS package with you again! The wrap got stuck last time."

Sam stuck out his tongue and muttered playfully, "Spoilsport."

"Uh huh, you get tape and bubble wrap stuck to your balls and dick and see how it feels. You won't do it again either." Dean said and still kissed Sam anyway. "_Still_ not doing it."

"Fine, I'll just have to find another use for it." Sam said and sighed overdramatically until Dean poked him with a fork. "Ow, you fucker, that hurt."

They all chuckled and talked more now, excited to see Sam do his show. They all agreed he'd look sexy up there. And that if the guy hurt him, he would suffer horribly.

Sam eyed them all and swore the room was full of mother hens. And decided to cook the first one that ruined his sex tonight.

The sex went well. He chose a blond body builder who was surprisingly talented sexually. And he even let the man fuck him twice. Dean drank his cum when he came and was led to the back room to recover, then slipped on his britches again, and headed into the club to handle security, it was his and Dean's turn for the night.

His friends _all_ amended their opinions of them on stage. They weren't just sexy up there, they were the fucking the hottest things they had ever seen! And that was saying something, especially in Gabriel and Bal's case.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Days later, days away from their anniversaries)

It was time for the Private Event, and they were ready.

The stage had been widened with extra platforms that locked into the side of it, and another bar had been set up on the other side of the club as well. There were less tables now but more security.

All of the Angels, Ellen and Jo, joined the security force as separate team leaders with at least three or four men to join them.

Some Hunters who knew them from the club also volunteered for it and were joining the teams to help.

Lights were adjusted so they didn't blind them or anyone else.

There were two entrances to the club. Gabriel and Ellen took the front with their teams mingling nearby them in the crowd. Balthazar and Jo took the side door with their teams doing the same. Cas hung around by the stage with others to keep people from trying anything or to be there if the group needed anything for now, all in fancy dress with weapons and ear pieces to communicate with each other.

There were close to three hundred people coming to this and they were being vigilant.

"I wish Dante could have made it." Dean said and sighed, He missed him. And decided to call him anyway. "Dante?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Dante said then sighed, "Hey, watch the leather!" Dante screamed and Dean heard an apology. "Stupid new hunters, going to wreck my upholstery!" He growled and grumbled, "I'm missing your show, sorry." He eyed the group of Hunters and wondered if letting newbies take on three nests on their own counted as homicide or a life lesson, then decided homicide was probably the answer, damn it! "Haven't seen you in months, and, damn, I miss you guys."

"Us, too. The club is going good." Dean said and smiled. "We'll tape it for you, Cuz, don't panic. I'm doing the 'stranger' sex more after this; maybe you can catch that instead?"

"Okay, but be careful." Dante said worried. "How's the lovebirds?"

"We're fine and so are they." Dean said and Sam leaned in to ask, "Is he coming? Was he able to…" Sam asked and sagged when Dean shook his head. "Sam is very disappointed. You made my Sammy unhappy, you mean man."

"I'm sorry! I was on my way but…Garth and some new guys got involved with a hunt of three Vamp nests in row they found and I had to help them." Dante said then asked, "You can't reschedule?"

"No, the guests will be here by seven. It's been setup for weeks. I'm sorry. The tape will be here when you show up though." Sam promised, taking the phone. "They okay?"

"Besides risking homicide by my hands for destroying my upholstery, yes." Dante growled, "Sheathe it, Garth. No knives in my car, I mean it!" He sighed again, "I wanted to be there!"

"I know. We got a hunt soon but…just look for us when you're in town. Okay?" Sam said, "Love you, Cuz. Be careful, they sound really green." He heard Dante grumble to one of them, "Don't take your temper out on them either! We'll get the tape and we'll watch it with you later, I promise."

"I'll try." Dante said biting back a curse as one of them dropped a throwing star on his seat, "Then again…they might not live long enough to let the Vamps kill them." Dante said as calmly as he could, "All sharp weapons will be put away now! Darren, no one needs throwing stars to kill Vampires. They'll kill you before you get a chance to throw them. The crossbows and machetes. The palo stakes, where did you put them?" They heard him say something then cringed, "Get them out of the trunk, idiot."

"I'm going to die." Dante moaned softly in frustration.

"You're immortal, that can't happen." Sam said then sighed. "Where's the Nests?" He motioned to a couple other hunters and they ran over.

"Omaha, uh huh. It's seven in the morning, and if I send help, they should be there by noon. If they leave now. Can you wait for them? I don't want you going in alone with only green Hunters, not with three large Nests to clear." The other hunters looked worried and motioned more over. Six of them stood there now. "Don't worry. Just don't go in yet. They are leaving now, promise."

"Can't you come? The show isn't until tonight… bring Gabriel, he'll pop you back in plenty of time…" Dante wheedled. He needed them there _now!_

"Um, hold on, let me see." Sam said and motioned the ones on stage over. "He wants us to come see him and help. It's three large Nests with just three green Hunters with him. He said Gabe should come and bring us back in time for the show."

"We could make it. Gabe could ride with us." Dean agreed and nodded to the slaves, "You up for helping, you did a hunt before?"

"No, not much, but we got military training like you guys, we can help. John trained us but never took us out. We remember what he taught us though." Sven said and they looked at Sal.

"Go ahead and help, get back by six, the shows at eight. Don't get too beat up." Sal advised and he and Bobby hugged them. "Be safe, all of you."

"We will." They promised and Bal tagged along as well, riding with Gabe now.

They got their duffels and changed, and them and the six hunters roared out to Omaha and prayed the newbies didn't rush the clock on them. Bobby and Sal just prayed they got back safely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here." Dean said in the phone, "Which motel?" He eyed the phone book page, there were six of them.

"Biltmore." Dante said and sounded happy now. "How many with you?"

"Ten, counting us." Dean said and he heard the relief in Dante's voice.

"Good, these guys need some serious training." Dante said and snarled, "No practicing weapons near my car!"

Dean said softly, "Keep them away for my Baby, would ya?"

"I will, but why would they be doing that near Sam anyway?" Dante teased, knowing very well he meant his car. Man was committing bigamy with Sam on his car, _seriously!_ "Hey, one _scratch_ from that machete and I'll shove it down your throat and call it _lunch!"_

"Um, Cuz, not to sound hypocritical here but…have you _proposed_ to that car yet?" Dean teased.

"Only when you divorce _yours_." Dante teased back as they pulled in and hung up then shooed the new Hunters back. The Impala parked behind the Cuda and the other three cars parked on the other side of some trees but where they could see their cars. They got rooms for the night, although they wouldn't be staying, so the owner didn't freak out. Then they went into Dante's room to review the case.

He showed them the sites on the map. "There have been more disappearances here, so I calculate a larger nest there. Then these have steadily been having more vanishings so I think they are lesser nests, probably a Master branching out." He said. "I say we hit the big one then move down the line. The injured get healed by the Angels who also take a newby and two or three hunters with them. You two go with me, and other hunters left that don't go with them, and Garth, at least he has some…experience." Dante cast him a fond look then groaned. "Not enough stakes in my car, you guys got any."

"Yeah, got lots." Edwin said and shrugged.

"We got some, too. If you need some." Dale spoke up.

"We got dozens." Dean said and motioned to the car, "And several Machetes."

"Good." Dante said relieved. "We should go now."

"Yeah, we're ready. They ready?" Dean motioned to the others.

They all nodded, and copied the locations onto their own maps. "You new Hunters listen and obey them, they'll keep you alive!" Dean said and they nervously nodded, gulping. "Let's roll; we got a thing to do soon."

They headed out and soon were at the first Nest, a huge Barn, great! Dean thought, what was with Vampires and barns? He cursed and got his weapons ready. Dante got his, too. Not on fire but they felt the heat coming off him. He was powered up but not showing the flames, good.

As One they swarmed the barn, half went up and half stayed down.

The vamps were pissed and more than a little surprised. Sam and Garth took the cage and helped the humans get out and killed the turned ones, and put the bit ones out of their misery, blood coating them from it.

Dean and Dante teamed up and took out close to ten in close to ten minutes, thanks to Dante taking point and revolving to keep them from sneaking up on them. The others fought in teams with the new ones and got their Vampires and one new guy almost got bit but Dean accidentally dislocated the man's shoulder when he jerked him from under a vamp as Dante beheaded her. The man screamed and Dean rolled his eyes, seeing three more approaching. "Dante…" Dean said under his breath covering the injured man with his own body. Some more took the other side and they were surrounded. "Fuck, need that flamethrower."

Just as he said it, two spurts of fire shot past them and they dived to the ground as they turned to see Sam and Garth with the portable ones burning the vamps up around them as they approached. As the burning vamps slammed into walls and fell to hay, catching it on fire, they screamed, "Out, get out now! It's going to burn!" Dante added his voice and the others dove through the holes in the top floor and landed by them, fleeing with them with Dante hauling the crying Hunter over his shoulder as they got to the cars in time to see it burning down now.

"Everyone okay?" Dean asked, as his eyes searched for Sam. Seeing him, he ran to check him and found he was okay, then he hugged him hard. Then checked Dante who waved him off, sighing. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah, got out in time. They were surprised so that kept the injuries down, thank goodness." Edwin said and sighed, "He hurt bad?" He pointed to man on the ground.

"No, dislocated shoulder. I had to yank him from under a vamp and did it, only way to save him; it was that or let him die." Dean said and groaned, "He apparently doesn't see it that way." The man glared up at him in pain. "I saved your damn life! So suck it up, this isn't playtime at preschool, _dumbass_. She was going to _bite_ you. I should have let her then you'd really _hate _what I'd do." His green eyes glared at him, hurt he felt that way when he tried to help the guy. "We came to help, be _grateful!_" He stalked to his car and simmered, Sam glared at the man and stalked off to calm Dean down; there were still two nests to go.

"If this was too rough for you, you might consider a new line of work, Buddy." Dale approached and said, "I'd have left your ungrateful ass to be bit if you'd treated me _tha_t way." He spat then looked at Dante, "Hold him, I'll reset it." And ignoring the man's screams they yanked it back in place and he passed out, they wrapped it and Gabriel healed it for him, and they got into the cars to go. They headed to the next nest.

This one went smoother. Garth and the other new guy were doing much better and seemed to learn better from the others while the other one sulked in the car. They didn't miss him much.

There were close to ten in this one but they were faster and they barely kept from being pinned by them when power shot past them and turned them to dust. They let Gabe and Bal help them up and ran to help the others. The cage was empty, that meant all had been turned, damn it! No one got saved here.

Dean nearly froze when a five year old newly turned vamp attacked him and he pinned her, she struggled but Dante punched her and she passed out. Dean gave him a look and Dante shrugged, "She'll live. Vamps heal fast; we'll do the treatment on her, see if it helps."

The other hunter came to them now, carrying five other kid Vampires and one knocked out teen over their shoulders, eyeing the unconscious one. "How?" They motioned to the ones they held that kept going for their necks.

"He knocked her out with a punch." Dean said, and Dante ignored the barb there.

The other hunters did the same and the kids went still. They checked them, they were alive, but…well, also not. "Let's go." Edwin said and they left, burning the barn behind them when Dante touched it with his fire.

"The treatment, whose doing it?" Dean asked.

"I got it." A sandy haired man spoke up and brought a box out. "Got the ingredients here, you got its blood or anything?"

"Just theirs." Dean said and the guys nodded. "The venoms in it, should work."

He took syringes out and got their blood and mixed up six cups of potion then they forced it down their throats. Tying them to trees until he was sure it worked. Bal stayed to do the mind wipes later.

The rest headed to the next nest. It was about the same size and they fought it hard, this one was slower and only had one victim in the cage, but she was turning so they had to kill her. This hurt them but they knew they might have been late anyway, no matter what they did. Then they headed back to Dale to help after burning the barn again.

The kids were human again; on a bad drug trip but, yeah, human. Dante smelled no vamp now. Bal touched their heads and the kids slept now, and Dale drove them to town, he wasn't splattered or dirty, so they would buy his story at the hospital better that way. Then they waited for him in the empty part of a nearby parking lot. Bloody and most of them not hurt. Dante, Dean, and Sam were unscathed, a couple of the others were scratched up and slight bruised but okay. The sulking guy was still pouting or whatever he was doing…no one really cared, not even his own bruised and bloody partners to whom he'd shown himself to be a coward and not worthy enough to be respected.

They got to the motel after Dale came out and they cleaned up, changing into clean clothes and went to get coffee for a minute. The boys wanted some time with Dante before going back.

The others were popped back by Bal and Gabe stayed with them.

They said they'd see them in a few and then headed into the diner, hugging their cousin tightly around the waist. They'd missed him!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this show, you going to be doing someone, too, Dean?" Dante asked and Dean nodded.

Dante felt funny about them doing this stuff but said nothing. It was cousinly worry and he knew that wouldn't stop them. "I'll go with you now." He said smiling.

"I should hope so. We just fought and saved your butt, you better." Sam teased then added, "You don't have to."

"No, I support you guys. If you want this, I got your backs." Dante said seriously, staring at his cup as conflicting feelings poked at him and he tried to sort them out, "I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to come watch. It is a sex club after all." Dean said and stood now, taking Sam with him. "We should…We should go now." He couldn't meet Dante's eyes and somehow that hurt the man. "Come and see us, if you change your mind."

"You weren't going to come see us anyway, were you?" Sam said quietly, hurt evident in his voice, "If you weren't going to come then you should have said so, not lied to make us feel better." He looked away and jerked from Dante's touch, "We get you don't want to see us be with others and you worry. But next time, just say you aren't going to show up; don't make excuses." Neither one held anger well when Dante cried a little now. Hugging him they whispered softly, "Still love you, need you! But don't lie next time, just say you can't handle it, okay?"

"Okay." Dante said looking up at them. "I don't understand what I'm feeling here. I…can't." Dante said then looked away.

"Bye, Cuz. Still yours, call soon and be safe. We'll keep the tape if you…change your mind." Dean said and they poofed away, leaving a miserable Dante to pay the check and kick himself for not going with them. Not knowing why he didn't or why it bothered him so much either!

He sipped his coffee and waited for the ache in his chest to fade but it didn't do it.

He had missed them and, when they showed up, he'd pushed them away.

Some cousin he was! He sulked and headed to the room. And thought about his cousins the whole _damn _time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They got back and they were subdued; both of them.

Sal and the others couldn't talk to them when they left quickly to hide. Sven said the hunts had been rough, some kids and innocents had been turned. They'd had to kill them. Not to mention the Hunter sulking most of the time cause Dean dislocated his shoulder saving him from a vamp. He'd treated Dean like dirt once he'd got the guy out and that had pissed him and the others off, refused to help with the other nests after that; _sulking_ in the damn _car!_

Both Sal and bobby cursed the guy and wished they could help the boys then decided to go help anyway; the Angels followed worried as well.

They nudged the door the see the boys crying and wiping the tears away when they came in, sitting up straighter and hiding their pain. "What happened?" Bobby asked. "That guys was a dick, don't let it get to you."

"Not that, or the kids, or the fucking people we had to kill cause we were too late either! Although they were bad enough I suppose." Dean said softly and took Sam's hand. "Dante…he refuses to come to my show."

"But he said…" Bobby said in surprise.

"Apparently the thought of us on stage like that offends him." Dean spat.

"Dean, he _didn't_ say that. He said he was feeling odd about it and needed time to think." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Same thing." Dean said sadly. "I really…I wanted him to be there. It was my first show…"

"I'm sorry, baby." Sam said hugging him. "I would help if I could."

"I know." Dean said and cried. Sam got pissed and got up, leaving them shocked. Sam grabbed Gabe and growled, "Dante, _now!_"

"Sam…" Gabe urged, the man was _way_ too pissed for this!

"Now." Sam said coldly and Gabe flinched and took him to his cousin and hoped the man survived it. Sam hadn't been this pissed since…_Azazel!_

Poor Dante, he was in for an awakening.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dante came out of the shower and still felt crummy for letting them down. Gazing out the window, he already missed the Impala and her owners. Sighing, he turned to go dress and only saw a fist and then pain.

He looked up to see Sam glaring at him and going to punch him again. He held up hands to ward it off and Sam drew his fist back again and growled.

"You hurt us!" Sam shouted. "You are the closest family we got and we needed you there. Sex or no sex! You knew how much it meant to us to have you there! And you did _this!_ I hate you so much, you _bastard!" _He stomped to the window and Dante went to approach and Gabe held him back.

"I wouldn't. Let him say his piece first then he'll calm down." He advised. Dante watched crying as Sam's words echoed in his head.

"He hates me…" Dante said softly.

"No, he doesn't. He is however very angry because Dean is crying because he needed you there and you didn't come like you said you would. _That _is why he's so mad." Gabe explained.

"Dean's crying?" Dante said then broke. He hadn't meant to hurt him. No wonder Sam had hit him. He wanted to hit himself _now!_

"Yes, he's crying and it's your fault, you jerk!" Sam said approaching now. "If you couldn't handle our sex lives you should have said so earlier, before letting us think you accepted us! It's his first stage show and you were his moral support. You were the only one he really wanted there! We could be in a room for full of people and you, and if we had to choose one person to stay and the others go die, we'd fucking choose _you!_! There is no one we love more than each other and Bobby, than you, you thoughtless prick! And you wonder why he needed _you_ there! He wanted you there to see how good he was and tell him how proud you were that he made the effort to _try!_ But _No!_ Us fucking on stage is too horrible and too dirty for your holy eyes deal with! You fuck around all the damn time, but when _we_ need you there, you just _flake_ on us! Fuck _you,_ Dante. Find some straight family! This perverted one isn't good enough for you." Sam said then Dante flared up as well and Gabe let him go.

"I never said I didn't accept you! I just…fuck, I'm feeling differently now that I know you are doing sex with others is all. I just find myself…jealous, I guess. I can't understand it and I'm damn well _trying!_" Dante shouted back, "I love you, okay? And you with others just…worries and pisses me off."

"I see. So you can't take us with others but us with each other is just fine. That's _fair._" Sam said coldly. "You're a piece of work, Dante. One I wish I could bring myself to _break._" He said and motioned to Gabe. "Meant I love you, we both do, but you really hurt us here. Enjoy your _narrow_ world, Dante. We won't be in it to crowd it up for you anymore. You'll be _muc_h happier that way!"

And he was gone.

Dante growled and felt the ache again, cursing himself and wishing he'd…

Yeah, he'd miss them a lot.

Then he cried and hoped he'd die from it, because life without them felt pretty much _empty_ now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Dean asked with hopeful eyes and Sam glared, punching a wall and holding his hand in pain, screaming in rage.

"He's not coming." Sam said angrily and added. "Yes, I punched him, too, so _sue _me!" He told Bobby and stalked out with Bal following to heal him.

Dean stared at the floor and said nothing.

The show was in three hours and the stars were already out of the mood; that boded well for the show!

"We're still doing it, said we would, Sal, don't worry; we keep our promises. Can you just go? I need a moment here. Going to miss him." Dean said softly, "Never knew how much…fuck him if he can't love us. _Go away!"_ He said and they left him now, He locked the door behind them.

"Dante is…." Sal started to say.

"Very important to them, yeah." Bobby said softly.

"I see that." Sal said. "Who is he anyway?"

"Don't want to discuss him now. Sorry. Let me calm down first." Bobby said angrily and walked away as well. And Sal wisely let it go. Apparently he _was_ close because only those close to you can hurt you this damn much! He cursed the man then remembered one important thing.

No matter how angry or hurt they were right now, they still loved the man _very_ much.

Even if they were trying very hard _not _to at the moment.

He would keep that in mind and give them time to love Dante again, because that kind of love doesn't die; it just gets a little tarnished sometimes.

He borrowed Bobby's phone anyway and speed dialed Dante anyway.

"Is this Dante Finch?" He asked and heard a sigh.

"Yes, you must be Sal." The husky voice said and thought he must be _hot_, just from that voice _alone! _But knew that wasn't what the call was about.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that if you love them at all, you will be here tonight. Because broken and angry as they are, they still need you here and they won't stop looking for you all night if you don't show up." Sal said. "None of you will _ever_ forgive yourselves if you don't show up, Mr. Finch." Sal said and sighed, "Just decide if avoiding watching them have a little public sex is worth losing the only men you've ever loved. Because to me, it's really _not_."

There was silence then followed by two words, barely audible. "I know."

Then he hung up on Sal.

Leaving Sal wondering if Dante understood just how important he _was_ to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante stared at his phone and growled.

He couldn't lose them in his life and refused to let them think he didn't care!

Fuck this shit. It wasn't worth losing them over a little sex! He swore. He headed out and raced to the club now.

He had an apology to make and a family to fix!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabe opened the slot and smiled, nodding and letting him in.

"Where are they?" Dante asked and Gabe pointed to office. Dante headed there.

Bobby met him at the door and glared. "You staying or going?"

"Staying, I came to apologize." Dante said and help up his hands in surrender and Bobby backed down.

"You better." Bobby growled and they turned to two gasps. Sam and Dean were standing there and still looked upset.

The others shut the door and let them be for a minute. Sal looked curious but Bobby waved him away. "Let them talk then I'll introduce you."

"Okay, I didn't even get to see him." Sal said and sighed. He had sounded so hot on the phone, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean shuffled his feet not looking up. "Cuz." He said softly, not daring to look up and see him looking at him with pity.

"I'm sorry I freaked about your sex lives. I will do better. I want to stay for the show, I _do_." Dante said softly approaching him, "I won't do it again. I was a jerk."

"Yes, you were." Sam said and stood by Dean, looking less angry the more Dante spoke, so Dante kept talking.

"I didn't realize it meant so much to you guys for me to be here tonight, I should have, I'm sorry." Dante said softly.

"No, I got pissed cause he got upset and then…I get that you don't read minds but you do know _u_s, and surely you knew how important your support _meant _to us. This is a big step for us and we just needed to show you what we do here! We're proud of what we do, even the 'stranger' sex shows! We are good at this and we like doing it. We just wanted to share it with you. We share every part of our lives with you, so why not _this_? It's a big part of who we are and you can't just love one part of us and hate the other; it won't work. That isn't love, Cuz. You've always accepted us before; I guess we just assumed you might this time, too."

"I do but…things are changing for me. My love for you, it's changing." Dante admitted, "I get jealous and …_stuff._" He shuffled his feet now. "I love you but…it's confusing now."

"When you figure it out, you tell us, okay?" Dean said softly and smiled, "We understand how love changes. We did it, too, for each other. In the meantime, you are coming to my debut, right? You meant that?" His eyes were hopeful again.

Sam hoped they stayed that way. Or he'd figure out how to kill an Immortal Pheonix really damn quick! And he'd do it very _very_ slowly and painfully!

"I got your back, I'm staying." Dante said then sighed, "Fuck, I'm sorry, I really am. I love you, guys, I do." Dante cried a little and hugged them tight. They let him and hugged back, holding tight and sighing. "Need you in my life. It's too narrow of a life without you in it, always was."

"Same here, Cuz." Dean said and let him go now, smiling easier. "I'm really looking forward to it but also a little nervous. All those people I don't know watching me having an intimate moment and not one to cheer me on cause they just love me and are proud of me for it." He chuckled, "I want to look good and do well. I do sex but …I'm afraid I'll let the others watching me mess it up."

"Look for me and them then." Dante advised smiling as well, "I'll be the one cheering you on the most, Dean."

"I hope so. We need you in our lives, Dante. You are important to us; very important. More Important than you can _ever_ know." Sam said and nodded, smiling.

"Even if my love is changing for you, you're okay with that?" Dante asked.

"Yes, even then. We love you and you are ours. No damn _changing_ shit gets to stop that." Dean said, "We're sticking with you, Dante." He laughed now, "Nice bruise there, Cuz."

"Yeah, some sasquatch hit me for making someone cry like a little girl." Dante teased and Sam shook his head smiling; Dean shot him a look and grinned.

"Good, you earned it." Dean teased.

"So _didn't."_ Dante argued and saw the others approaching, the dark haired Italian was staring at him with open lust. Dante was used to it so he smiled and turned to face them; ignoring the lust, of course.

"Sal, this is our cousin and only family we actually have left besides Bobby and Dorian, our other cousin. Dante Finch, Salvatore DeMarco. Dante's the Pheonix."

"The Fiery bird?" Sal said confused.

"No, the Lord of the Pheonixes. _Not_ fiery birds. The media fucked up the perception there. They are fiery spirits that heal and protect you, they are invisible." Dante said and then explained what Pheonixes really were and where they came from and how he got to be this way. Then said, "I control and use them to help others."

"Oh, wow, that is _impressive_. It is nice to meet you, Dante. I was just surprised you came, what with all the confusion." Sal said seriously. "I don't mean to be crude but, I have to admit, you are one _fine_ man."

"I…thanks." Dante said confused and nervous now. He looked at the boys questioningly now and it got awkward. So the boys decided to put the man out of his misery, or _theirs_; it was too funny to _watch!_

"He's straight, Sal, Man is another Dean. Likes his women disposable." Sam laughed, "Different one every time, and they are _always_ gone by daylight."

"Fuck, yeah." Dante nodded, "If they are there in the morning, I'm pissed."

"Oh, pity. I'd do ya." Sal said and grinned. Bobby rolled his eyes, knowing Sal would do no such thing and they both knew it.

"We would, too. Such a gorgeous ass, Cuz. It needs our dicks in it." Dean teased as his hand threatened to stroke Dante's ass; Dante moved out its reach just in time, chuckling.

"Not likely but keep dreaming." Dante laughed and headed to the bar for a drink, eying the club and admiring it.

"Well, you know what they say. Dreams sometimes do come true, and speaking of cumming…" Dean teased and Dante shook his head, still laughing.

"Not in this lifetime." Dante said and shot Dean a look of amusement and confidence at their antics.

"Okay, but you never specified no blowjobs…can I suck it? Bet you're _huge_…" Dean teased and Dante blushed and kept walking anyway. The men enjoyed their banter very much, the others could tell, and all the bitter feelings were gone; surprisingly enough!

"I am and that's not happening _either_." Dante laughed.

"Can I see it?" Sam teased now, too. He was walking with them and pretending to try to catch a glimpse of his crotch and Dante walked faster. They kept up with him easily and he let them.

"No!" Dante said, "Horny cousins…don't you fuck each other enough? You don't need me, too."

"Sure we do. Always need more dicks, baby." Sam chuckled and they laughed, and they all knew they were just joking, "Damn, we missed you, Dante!"

"Missed you, too. I'm starved. I'll take us out to eat after the show." Dante offered, he looked to the others, who all said no thank you but Sam and Dean agreed to do it, smiling happily now. But settled for dragging him to their trailer to show it off to him. Offering him the other bed in it for the night. Sal and Bobby were already using the other room since some of the VIP's were using their place for the night; the boys were putting them up for the night, so to speak.

"They really want to fuck him, don't they?" Sal said curious.

"Not sure, it's their usual joke. Never sure they mean it but they enjoy the banter. So I don't say anything." Bobby said shrugging.

"He is fine! I see why they tease him." Sal said and Bobby grinned, knowing he meant it but wouldn't act on it.

"You would. Most gay men do. Never saw him look at a guy that way but damn he's a honeypot for the bimbos, smart ones, too." Bobby said and sighed. "Man goes through women like water."

"I can see why. He won't burn down my club, will he?" Sal worries now.

"Nah, he's got it under control. It's just his power. He uses bondage and meditation to keep it balanced." Bobby explained and Sal looked at him to explain it more.

"Bondage?" Sal interested now. He'd help with the bondage.

"Yes, he has the boys tie him down and they do the gentle stuff. Massage, feathers, jacking him off if they have to, stuff like that. He uses it to keep from losing control." Bobby, "He submits and the power is tamed; he is happy then. No real sex, but he needs to _coax_ it under control. You push it and use pain or force and it flares out. It's a defensive thing. It will kill you if you try it. I keep thinking if they did fuck him, the power would balance better. Those three are as twisted as Sam and Dean were together. It's weird. All he's missing is the sex like they were before they became lovers. I think he's just being stubborn." Bobby grinned, "And stubbornness _is_ a personality trait, _not_ a flaw, in that man."

"Aren't Pheonixes hunted by you guys?" Sal asked confused. Bobby's journals had said the last one was.

"Yes, which is why we don't let anyone know he is the Pheonix. They'd kill him for being one or for his ashes. Pheonix ashes are powerful on some monsters, much sought after, and he's the _last _one. If the others knew it, they'd kill him. And I have the only thing that _can_ kill him." Bobby.

"And that is?" Sal asked. If he was Immortal, what could kill him?

"The Colt. It kills anything, well, anything but Lucifer but we're ignoring _that_ flaw." Bobby said in annoyance.

"So he's a good guy, a hunter?" Sal thought he seemed like one, a little sexy but a good guy.

"Yes, a good man, I raised him myself." Bobby said. He had been raised with the boys for the most part, when they'd visited.

"Oh." Sal said softly.

"I think the way he is twisted together with them keeps him that way. Like it did with Sam. Their connections keeps the Evil from having them." Bobby admitted.

"Sounds like it." Sal said and asked. "He a hunter's kid?"

"No, vampires killed his folks, and his brother. Rufus and I broke in, got the vampires. His parents included. Found his brother trying to eat him. Distracted the brother and then he tried to eat me. Dante's power flared and he touched his brother, burnt him up instantly. Saved me but went nuts after that, drinking all the time, whoring around, fighting, drugs. I think he was trying to die." Bobby said sadly, "I finally just gave him a gun and said to just get it over quickly because seeing him kill himself slowly was taking too long."

Bobby looked stricken now. "Don't tell him, and I know he won't admit it, but I _saw _his face, Sal. He almost pulled the trigger. He really _did_ want to die. He was _so_ close to dying right then. Until he lowered it and then I said I'd shoot him myself if he didn't straighten up. Then he met the boys and I told them about him being their cousin. He got better after that and more twisted into them in return. I didn't question it. At least he wasn't dying an inch at a time anymore."

Bobby sighed, "He still blames himself for his brother's death, thinks he murdered him. Fucker used his brother's voice and looks to fool him, like they all do. He fell for it and _still_ killed the kid while he was begging him why he was doing it. Dante never got past it, the bondage helps but having them to take care of him helps more. Their bond is what helped him in the end. It took the darkest parts away from him but left a void. I think he lets them fill that void inside him." Bobby said softly, "He loves them, but he'll never admit it or let himself know it."

"Damn! He do the hustling thing? He's too well dressed for that, better than most hunters I've seen." Sal admitted, those pants were not cheap and that shirt was silk, the expensive stuff! He ought to know.

"He's a billionaire. Inherited from his Dad, I invested it for him. He barely touches it. He prefers a hunter's life but has properties, a bar he owns, and a loft he barely lives in. _They_ aren't there; the boys. He is drawn to where they are and never very happy until he's with them. Like I said, twisted together." Bobby. "If they were there, he'd stay there; I'm pretty sure of it."

"But they won't stay there with him, will they?" Sal said and knew it to be true.

"No, and he won't ask them to because that would mean he had to admit it was more than cousinly love he has for them. They don't realize it either. So it's the traveling until he finds them over and over; they seem to orbit around each other, are pulled toward each other, no matter how far apart they are. It's a cycle they follow." Bobby said smiling sadly. "He needs them to stay human, Sal. Without them, I fear he'd lose to his power and the darkness that would have him."

"We won't let that happen." Sal vowed. A good man and he belonged with the boys; he had to help him with this.

"No, we won't." Bobby agreed and smiled, knowing there was no danger of it. Those boys loved him too much to let that happen to him. They would die first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante sat by the stage, so Dean could see him, going up onstage to hug him and offer his support before the show started. Others watched curiously but eyed him wondering if he was in the show. Sal handed him the bag and motioned to a chair by the bed.

"Can you hold the lube and condoms for us? Keep the ones that slip through from getting near us if you have to?" Sal asked and eyed the group, "They shouldn't but…you never know."

"Sure." Dante said and sat on the stage fully clothed until Sal tugged him backstage to change. "I'm not wearing that." Dante said when he saw the costume, all straps along the shoulders, one long one down the sides and some around the hips, with leather underwear with a cup in them to cover his ass and groin. Sandals for his feet. "I don't do slave gear. I know slave gear when I see it." He eyed it distastefully.

"Please, Dante." Dean begged, "It's only for appearances. They'll think you're a slave for us and leave you alone. You fit in but don't participate. It's just a costume, just…_skimpier_ than most." He blushed.

"Um, Miss June, the stripper I slept with, remember?" Dante said and they nodded, she had worn very little but Dante seemed to like that in his women. "This is _less_ than she wore and that is saying _a lot_!"

"Dude, just wear it and hand out the condoms and stuff. It's an act for you. Just pretend you're serving us, that's all." Sam said and gave him a pleading look. "Only for this one show, promise!"

"Sammy…" Dante said and he kept looking at him and Dante caved. "Fine, I'll wear it but only to avoid another fight. Someone touches me and I will _break_ a hand." He growled but went to change, grumbling, "The things I do for them, ugh!"

They grinned and sighed, dressing in their own gear and admiring it. "We look _good._" Dean said.

"We so _do_." Sam said and saw the others wore the same thing. They all had to same outfits as Dante, and grinned. Man had _no _room to bitch!

He came out and they all stared. Every muscle showed and the straps fit them tightly. The speedo fit him like a glove and showed every bump…and _bulge._ Dean noticed, man really was _huge!_ He moved with grace, even though he was ill at ease with this. Trying to hide it and managing fairly well. Tan skin was sexy against the black leather and they got hard looking at him and lust hit, which they ignored and looked away to hide it, too.

Dante did the same when he admired their gear but notice theirs were g-strings that had Velcro that let them just pull it off. Easy access he supposed. "How do I look?" He asked clearly caring how they saw him and they smiled.

"_Very_ sexy, Cuz. How about _us?_" They turned to show him them and he chuckled, and got hard as lust hit him too, but also chose to ignore it.

"Sexy as sin, you look good enough to…well, I suppose that's what's going to happen I suppose…" Dante blushed and looked away, bad thoughts echoing in his brain at the rest of _that _sentence. "Very sexy, too."

"Ah, you _do_ want me…" Dean teased and Dante blushed more.

"So do _not_." Dante said rushing out to the stage and they grinned as they followed.

"He's weakening." Sam said softly, "He _so _wants us!" They nodded and smacked his ass on each side before taking their positions, he glared but it didn't last. He smiled eventually and they laughed. "Sexy man…" Sam purred, eyes intently staring into Dante's, "Going to fuck you soon, too."

"Hmm." Dante said then blushed, unzipping the bag and waiting as Sal and the others approached the boys.

"Show time, baby." Sal grinned and then the lights hit them. And the show was on.

Sal introduced them all and told the audience the rules then welcomed them warmly as friends, introducing Dean especially and telling them it was his first time on stage with them this way, and what they would be doing together with him.

He invited them to go eat and drink and that the show was almost ready to start. The audience went to get their food and drink while they discussed the scene.

"We're going to bind you to the ceiling and floor. Suck you then lower you to the bed, where Sven will be waiting. You will suck him at the same time and we will open you and fuck you both in turns, stopping so you can drink the cum of course as you prefer. Then Sven will lay you on your back and suck you again and fuck you, and then you can fuck us, me then them. Then each other if you want, that is hot to watch, by the way. Dante has the lube and condoms, reach out and tell him what you need when you need it. It can last up to five hours so we can go slow if we have to. You okay with this, Dean? Dante?" Sal eyed them worried.

"Nothing I haven't done with Sam in private. I can do it." Dean said and smiled. "I want you to know something." He got serious.

"What is it?" Sal said and then Dean and Sam did their eye communication thing for a minute and then said.

"We are in love with you and want to join your bed. Wouldn't mind being more active lovers with you all but….I'll always love him more than anyone else, accept that. I do this to show you I trust you and, if you fuck me, you remain my lover _not _some random fuck; I want forever with you guys, I do." Dean said and sighed. "Tell us that you love us or is this just another awkward confession I shouldn't have made? Did I fuck us up or what?" He sighed and looked away, taking Sam's hand.

"We're in love with you two, too! Wanted to tell you but you said only casual sex so we didn't think you'd take it well. This is special for us, too. From now on, you are our lover, whether you are in our bed or his. We're keeping you for a long time, too." Sal admitted and they hugged them and kissed them hotly.

"We're yours." Sam happily said and Dean said it as well. "We love you, guys."

"I'm in love with you two." Dante said softly and they turned to see him staring at them adoringly, too. "I want you. I want to be yours, like them."

"Really?" Dean said and went to him smiling, kneeling to look at him better, Sam joined him.

"Yeah, I heard them and then… it hit me. The changing emotions, the jealousy, all of it! I love you more than a cousin and then they said it and I knew it was true for me, too. I don't expect anything more than you can give but…if we ever do _this_…It won't be casual for me either." Dante admitted. "We should talk this out later though."

"We will, promise." Dean swore and kissed him softly, Dante's lips opened to him and the kiss deepened but he let it go. "Don't freak when I fuck them and stuff; I want you to stay with us, too."

"I won't freak, but…I may have to relieve some pressure." Dante admitted, "I do want to fuck you guys in those outfits." He said and blushed.

"Relieve away, baby." Sam said and stole a kiss, too. "I love you, baby."

"Love you, too. Break a leg…" Dante said and smiled.

"We will." Sal said and knew he was saying good luck.

Then they headed out and did their parts.

And did them well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were shackled then hooked to the ceiling and floor, facing the bed. Sven lay on it waiting. They looked good that way, all the lovers agreed. Sal and Leo knelt before them. Slipping on all their rings and then sucking them until they were taking them deep in their throats and sucking them harder, until the boys spun with pleasure but did not cum. They were left whimpering as they were unhooked and lowered to the bed, going to all fours, creeping up to Sven and kissing up each thigh, stroking his legs and balls at the same time, Sven whimpered as well now, as his fantasy came true.

By the time they had worked up to sucking his dick, both Leo and Sal had reached for lube and condoms. Dante handed them to them. _They_ noticed his erection and _he_ avoided eye contact. It was so _cute!_

The lube was drizzled then smoothed out on the condom while fingers worked into them, each one adjusting quickly and opening easily, they were clearly used to this! Then gently they eased in and the boys accommodated them and they moved deep on the first thrust, making them moan as they sucked Sven harder now as he gripped the blankets, Dante reached in and freed himself, stroking slowly to relieved the pressure, Dean and Sam snuck a look and began to suck Sven while discreetly watching Dante work himself and found it excited them Then even Sal and the slaves watched.

"That's it, baby, work that dick for us. Yeah, don't cum yet, wait for us." Sal encouraged and Dante moaned at the words, liking the orders he gave.

"Order me more." Dante whimpered, "More."

"Stroke but don't cum." Sal said.

"Yes." Dante agreed.

Sal took Sam harder and Leo took Dean harder and they both got rougher with Sven until he looked to cum. "Drink him?" Sal asked and they nodded, removing his ring without stopping the sucking, Dante moaned as he watched. Then they did this for several more minutes and then felt their orgasms screaming to be released then removed their rings and stroked the boys hard. "Cum, Slaves." Sal moaned, "Cum with me, lovers, now!" He cried out and they came hard onto the bed as they impaled them and came in their condoms, deep inside them, Sven came with his head back and Sam and Dean drank him together and they turned to see Dante cumming as well, head back as he moaned loudly and came hard.

Then they switched and Leo took Sam and Sal fulfilled his fantasy of being with Dean and found it more than he ever thought it could be! So tight and warm, so perfect like Sam. They moved together and they saw Dante slip beside Sven and they sucked both of the men in turns until both of them were moaning, and they licked the cum off Dante, smiling softly up at him. Love shone in his eyes as he looked down at them, too.

He gripped his powers tight, though it dimmed his pleasure and controlled his fire; knowing he couldn't show it right now.

The more they were taken, the more the boys cried out around and on their dicks and they fought not to cum but were rapidly failing. Sal and Leo felt their orgasms again and managed to stretch it out for an hour but then it got too much, rough sucking and heads back for Sven and Dante told them this was too long and they surrendered to it, feeling their asses tighten on them and squeeze harder and harder until it hurt and then screamed, "Rings, off!" And then ordered, "Cum!" and they all did, hard and fast. Dean and Sam on the bed, Leo and Sal in their condoms, and taking turns so they both drank the cum from both their lovers completely, then looked up at Dante, "You belong to us now." Dean whispered and grinned, "You taste like fire, Dante. You taste good!"

"I belong to you." Dante whispered back then sighed "I love you."

"Love you, too." They whispered to him and stepped back. Dante ended up boxed in between Sal and Leo as they watched the boys lay before them. "Drink us when we cum, Dante, please?"

"Yes." Dante smiled and waited, "So I'm the cum slave?"

"You _are._" Dean grinned and Dante nodded.

They all stroked themselves as they watched Sven and Dante fuck each man in turns, going slow then faster, deeper later and then rougher, kissing up and down their necks and bodies as Sal fucked Sven as Dante fucked Sam cumming hard inside him and bringing him to cum for him at the same time with a scream. Dante lunged to drink and suck him, taking his cum deep in his throat as Sam gripped his head and impaled it there as he screamed in pleasure, head falling back and losing his breath as he came hard another time and Dante drank that, too.

Then Sven let Dante suck him hard again, surprising everyone by volunteering to and Sal rimmed him at the same time, sucking and tasting him, tongue fucking his ass as Dante moaned hotly and was stroked, cumming hard and arching for them, gasping around Sven's dick as he came twice more. Then Leo fucked Sven as he fucked Dean, who ate Dante's ass as ordered by Sal, making Dante tremble as Dean stroked him, and the touch of them on him drove his control insane but he held it firm on his power, they didn't get out and he admired that; even though it hurt to do.

He wanted something and he knew they could do it.

"Whip me." He said and Sal nodded, "But not too hard, lightly and until its pink, Sam and Dean lick the welts as they fuck you two."

His power needed taming, Sal saw and he was glad to help. He knew enough from Bobby to figure out how Dante needed it. Softly, not too hard, enough to feel good but not to feel like they were forcing it to calm down. That would be a disaster.

Sal shackled Dante then put him kneeling then lowered his torso slightly then hooked him that way. Urging him to relax, he wouldn't hurt him. Dante nodded and felt the all of them touch him. Sam and Dean sat by him, not fucking but watching and Sal went to whip him. The whip brushed him lightly and it felt soothing then eventually a little harder, white impressions that faded and he moaned, feeling the power soften, going to sleep slowly, the whip sending soft pleasure to it. Then harder and harder, until the skin tinged pink and the power yawned; almost sleeping as desire kissed it and whispered to it. Then a bit harder and then the ecstasy held it in its embrace and lulled it to sleep finally and Dante sighed, head going down, submission taking him over and they left him that way, as they licked and kissed every mark.

Dante let them remove his pants then asked, "Fuck me, please? While the power sleeps?" He looked at them and pleaded.

"Fuck us, while the other one fucks you." Dean said.

"Okay, but…make love, please? Never been made love to…" Dante whispered and they kissed him, Sal and the slaves took the bag and stood by the bed.

Dante stay on all fours, while they opened him and then sucked him turns. He concentrated on the submission and the powers slept. Dean worked in slowly, not rushing. Sam came behind him, going into him, also going slow. Then they made love until Dante was responding passionately and moaning for them, and more.

Slow then fast, shallow then deeper, more and more they moved and the more Dante felt the pleasure caress his power. His Pheonix that lived in his blood, the power laying it below it and thrusting into it, even as they thrust into him. The Pheonix cried out in pleasure, and so did Dante. Both of them needing more. The pleasure's dick took the Pheonix harder and it submitted inside Dante even as Dante submitted to the dick taking him as well. The power stilled now, as Dante and the Pheonix emptied and came hard with their lovers.

And were taken again by Sam. And again as they made love to him, the pleasure made love to his Pheonix, claiming it for itself and it submitted. He touched the men at the same time and they saw what he was doing and stared him in wonder. "You are making love to both of us, do you see? Me and my Pheonix?" He whispered softly. "We are One with you. We submit to you totally."

"Let us feel you both cum with us…" Sam and Dean whispered and Dante gripped them and shimmered lightly, a faint outline of his Pheonix grew until it filled the stage and most of the room, but no one saw it, but the Angels and god, Sal and the Slaves, Sam and Dean and Bobby. They watched as its wings rose majestically and wrapped around the three men as they made love to each other, and they glowed as they came hard and moved together for another half hour and came again, the shimmering form transparent but cocooning them as they glowed the whole time, and receding until they were just three men gasping on the bed, sated and happy.

The show was over but that was okay.

They could fuck the others later. They were humming with power and near exploding with it as the Pheonix power ran through them and along their skins, sharing and bonding itself with them and their bodies' cells and deeper still into their very souls, as it said in no words they were loved by it; loved by its host as well. Dante had shared himself completely with them and they were enraptured by it.

Sal and the others went to move them but Gabriel and Balthazar discreetly touched them on the stage.

"Don't touch them." Gabe warned, "The Pheonix is in them, too. You touch them and it will think you are a threat. Let it recede before you touch, it will return to its Master once it has bonded with them in a moment. They are becoming Immortal, don't you see that? They are being reborn like the Pheonix itself, becoming Pheonixes like he is. The Pheonix in him is rewarding them, claiming them, for loving it. They will be new when they awake. Leave them be or you will die for touching them. The Pheonix lets none touch it, not even us gods or Angels. Only Dante can. He is its Master, all others will die for it." Gabe stared in wonder. "Never has the Pheonix bonded with another this way; not in Millenia. He must love them very much for this to happen. It is a rare blessing it gives and only in Love." Gabe explained, "He is marrying them by doing this, or it's marrying them to him for Dante. It is marrying them. They are Mated now, bonding as we watch now. It is very beautiful, but dangerous. You disturb them and you die for it. It is too sacred for the Pheonix to let it be disturbed before it is done."

The form's wings lowered and then the image began to shrink, pulling the unbonded parts of the power from the lovers and going back into Dante, until the glow was gone and they were just sleeping. "Anyone see the glow but us?" Sal whispered, "The big bird thing?"

"No, Just us." Cas said and smiled, "They are One now, Mated for Eternity. A Pheonix Mating this way is unheard of. Michael and them would hurt them if he knew of Dante and his true powers, the full extent of them is infinite. Let alone the Mating they just did. It is feared by all beings. It gives more power to him and them. It is special and sacred."

"No one will know but us. And I will hurt anyone who tries to hurt them for it." The others vowed, "We love them and no one hurts them!" They hissed. Then eyed the god and Balthazar. "We need to finish the performance, you up for a sex show, both of you?" Sal offered. All three hard for them already.

"Yeah!" The two beings said then asked, "Who and how?"

"I get Gabe. Bal, you get with Sven." Sal suggested then smiled at gentle request.

"Can I get Leo?" Cas asked and they turned, smiling as he blushed.

"Yes, get up here, baby." Leo urged and kissed the Angel hybrid, "On your back, I want to see your face, my beautiful little virgin." Cas complied and spread for him willingly. Leo thought the view was breathtaking. Gabriel and Bal did the same. They were sucked until they came and worked into, virgin holes opened lovingly, then they lubed up and used condoms, easing in slowly. "You're a virgin?" Sal asked and Gabe shrugged.

"Yeah, just never found the one to do this with. But you'll work." He smiled, "Fuck me, Sal." Gabe sighed as Sal moved now and soon found a rhythm. He turned to see the others falling into pleasure as well. "You are fucking us more after this. I will so smite you _all_ if you don't." He whispered and Sal nodded.

"So fucking you _more_!" Sal moaned, "You feel _fantastic_ on my _dick!_"

"You, too." Gabe moaned and his head fell back. The others whimpered and moaned for more, crying out in in pleasure and wanting it harder. Their sounds echoed around the club and they saw the audience jerking off to them and smiled. Then they were made love to and then rode harder until they were close.

"Cumming….I'm….more…_please!"_ They begged in turns as near screams and pornographic cries fell from their lips. They felt mouths on them and looked to see Sam on Gabe sucking him as he was made love to. Dante sucked Bal and Dean sucked Cas. They all moved harder and screams of desire and need, moans and cries were constant now but unintelligible. They writhed under the sucking and the fucking and then cried out. "Cumming…" Bal whimpered.

"Please!" Cas begged and Sal smiled as they took each other and got an idea.

"Cum for me!" He ordered they came, The others drinking them and filling them, then they switched, Sam and them fucking the ones they'd sucked and Sal and them sucking instead. The beings writhed for half an hour and got loud and came hard, being drank in turns.

Then they rotated partners until all had been fucked and sucked by each other. Dean by all of them, taken in every way. Sam as well. Cas and Gabe all taken by mouth and ass by all in the bed. Dante and Bal also claimed and used by all and cumming hard every time. Dante moaning and sucking and being fucked by all the men over and over, then Sal being taken fully and in every way, too.

They were pool of lovers having grown with every touch, kiss and thrust, getting more addicted to each other and feeling it claim them. And let it make them One with each other as well.

"Yours." Gabe sighed happily as they went to recover in the back and all cuddled in the bed. "I am your lover, in your bed. I love you; I belong to you now."

"Me, too." Bal said happily, "All of you are my lovers now."

"Me, too." Cas agreed and smiled, "I belong with you all, my lovers but, um, Sal…will you keep me? Like you did Bobby and the Slaves? Can I be…yours?" He looked embarrassed. "I'm in love with you."

"Yes, baby, Cas, yes! We love you. Stay with us. Hell, move into our apartment with us, please?" Sal smiled and kissed the shy man. "I want to keep you. You belong with me now."

"But Bobby…" Cas said worried.

"Thought that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and wants some cuddles, too. Not to mention I want to fuck all of you at some point later, except Sam and Dean, and Dante. That would be too weird." Bobby grinned and undressed, joining them. "Scoot over, don't hog the men! Share with a guy here."

They moved over and he slipped between Leo and Cas. "You are a very beautiful man, Cas, I would love to share our bed and my body with you. With most of you, really." Bobby blushed. "It may be one orgy here but I like it!"

"Kinky thing." Sal smiled and kissed him softly. "My husband."

"My husband." Bobby answered then kissed all but Sam and Dean, and Dante. "My lovers."

"Hey, you _will_ share them, Dad." The three peeked over Sal's body, all biting his ass as they did it. Sal jumped and said, "Hey, _abused_ ass back there! Be _nice!_"

"We're _alway_s nice, lover. You know _tha_t." Dean said and kissed him. "I _love_ fucking on stage, especially with you all." He laughed, "Can we have a public orgy another time? That was _fun_!" His green eyes glowed with anticipation.

"Yes, Dean, we will _whore_ you up _later_." Sal teased. "My bed is _not_ big enough for all of you." He groaned picturing it and trying to figure out how to manage it. He very much wanted to have them _all _sleeping in his bed every night now!

"We got you, Sal, don't worry you're sexy head." Bal said grinning. "Me and Gabe are gone a lot but will join you when we're here, we'll share your room with you, too. Gabe will make you bigger bed; he's great at that!"

"I am." Gabriel laughed. "And more dressers; we got clothes, too, you know."

"Sam, Dante, and I have the trailer but…when you want us to join you, tell us and we will." Dean agreed. The other two smiling and nodding agreement. "Hopefully that will be often; we like sleeping with you guys now. This sex pile thing is fantastic!" He kissed them in turns then they laughed.

"I'll take the bigger bed and you all move in permanently." Sal said and smiled. "No more trailer for you three; here with me all the time when not on hunts. You two visit more, I mean it! And, Cas, you belong with us and you will stay here."

"Even if they move in with me? At the Loft? Would you consider it, please? It's my Home but I won't live there alone; it's not a Home without you…" Dante asked, "Move in with me?"

"Yes!" They both hugged him happily then smiled. "Sal, why don't you move your club?"

"Where?" Sal asked and they smiled.

"Near Dante's bar and Loft." Sam said, "You could all be close and we could let you visit us, too. You can share our bed, too."

"I should do that." Sal agreed, "I've been planning on expanding anyway. Get someone to manage this one and open one there to be close to you guys."

"You should." Dean agreed and they all nodded.

The bed may be much larger but their hearts were much fuller.

Some may say ten in a bed in too many, but they thought it was just enough really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They moved into Dante's two weeks later. Settling in his room and getting a bigger bed, getting Gabriel to do it for them. The others visited and they did, too. Sharing beds at will until Sal found a place. Right next to Dante's bar, happily enough. The place needed work but the lovers could afford, or _Dante_ could. He and Sal chipped in and got it renovated and set up. He also gave them partnership in his bar, with Sal becoming a silent partner with him in it. He became a silent partner in Sal's club with the boys as well.

There was no need to build apartments in the back of the place.

Sal and the other just moved into Dante's; every last _one_ of them. And were happy they did.

Dante showed them how to work the alarms and the monitors, and showed them the place, and they found it very spacious. Renovating the living area to fit more people, adding more couches and chairs for them all.

The kitchen got more dishes and chairs, so they all had seats now. Three more dressers were added and two more walk in closets were installed. A bigger sauna tub was put in; it held twelve but only needed to hold ten.

Soon the club was ready and they had a grand opening.

And the lovers had an orgy on stage in front of an audience to christen it and got a standing ovation.

And Dean and Sam did their 'Stranger sex' and their lovers chose the men. And all wore leather britches most of the time but the strap outfit they came to love to wear, and their many lovers found it very sexy, too, when they were doing shows.

And it was all they ever wanted now, never to change it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sal, we got a problem." Leo said and let Dean in. He tossed the phone on the desk. Sal looked up with narrowed eyes at the man Dean held.

"He didn't get any shots, I checked. No calls. But he was starting to try. I got him and took it. Figured you'd deal with him." Dean spat. "You know better, Scott." He worked him onto the small upraised part of the floor and hooked him to the chain hanging there. Hooked his feet and got the spreader bar in place. Then hooked him to the floor.

"Hope you're not a virgin." Dean said then turned to Sal. "Me and Sam gotta go, Sal, sorry." He looked anxious and eyed his watch.

"Oh?" Sal said concerned, worried, "A hunt?"

"It's our anniversary, remember? Dinner plans with Sam? I mentioned it before. You said we could go early…" Dean said.

"Oh, forgot! Go, give that hunk a kiss for us." Sal said. Dean nodded and rushed to tug Sam over to the house to change. Sal went to man then pointed to Sven. "Follow them, and call Lucille when you see where they're going for dinner. I want a dozen roses, white, sent to them from us immediately, Make sure the card says, "To my lovers, happy anniversary! Love, Sal and Everyone." And tell them to charge the dinner to us. And a room at the Sheraton Palace for the night; the penthouse. Pay for it with my card." Sal said, "Leo, come here." Sal ordered and the Slave came immediately. "Whip him when I say, go slow and light then hard. But only when I say."

"Yes, Master." Leo said and stood waiting.

"Why were you trying to take our pictures? You know this is a private place, Scott." Sal growled.

"My friends. I told them about it and they want to join, but didn't believe the stuff we did. I just wanted to show them." Scott said and saw the whip.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Sal asked and the man eyed him nervously but didn't speak at all. "Whip him until I say stop."

Blow after blow fell, slow then light, then harder until the man whimpered but Sal noticed he was hard…."Please stop…" the man cried.

"Why else did you want the pictures?" Sal asked.

"I can't tell you." The man sobbed but only got harder when whipped more.

"You like the whip, don't you?" Sal said softly and smiled.

"No." Scott said then moaned as lubed fingers touched his hole. "Please, no?"

"Yes, Scott." Sal said softly, "Why the pictures?"

"We were going to sell them to papers." Scott cringed as Leo worked fingers into him.

"He's untouched, Master." Leo grinned.

"We do need more glory holes." Sal said and smiled, "I'm going to own you, Scott. But not like them. You will only fuck others, and be my best slave whore."

"No…no!" Scott panicked but still fucked back onto the fingers despite trying not to. "I'm a Dom!"

"Not anymore." Sal whispered, "You endangered my lovers, my club, and you hurt my feelings." He slipped his condom on and they eased the man to the floor, on all fours but still bound. "Relax, Scott, it hurts less…"

"Sal…no, sorry!" Scott pleaded.

"You're a Doctor, right?" Sal asked.

"Yes…" Scott answered nervously.

"I know. I have pictures, video of you fucking your women patients, look for yourself." Sal said and Leo showed him the pictures. The man blanched.

"How did you…" He whimpered as Sal worked in and forced past the rim, going all in and making him cry out in pain.

"I have my sources. The important thing is they never get out, _right?_" Sal said and the man nodded.

"Well, there are conditions." Sal said fucking him slow now as the man bit back cries of fear and pain. "One, you never bring a phone in again. Two, you volunteer twice a week to work with any Dom who needs whipping boys. Three, you take glory hole duty five times a week for at least four hours…or until I tell you to go. You will be fucked, sucked or suck whoever wants you very secretly, take it like a good whore. Then I may reward you with my own dick, which will own you as well as me. You come in the club and I fuck you first here in the office then you go do whatever I tell you." Sal said and smiled.

The man cringed and whimpered but Sal caught the edge of barest pleasure there. And worked him more, Leo sucked him while Sal took his ass deep, bumping that prostate, taking him harder as the man said 'no' with his mouth and 'more!' With his body.

He came crying out and Sal filled his ass with his cum, then undid Scott and fastened him to the spanking bench. Then thrust in again, Scott whimpered but said nothing, knowing it would do no good.

Sal fucked him harder, pounding in and the man moaned, then did it again. Then Scott got quiet and cried out in pleasure and bliss, then 'yes', then 'more please', then Sal started the training.

Whipping him then fucking him, then doing it again until the man learned his name.

"Slave, that is you. Say your name." He ordered as he whipped him.

"Slave!" Scott cried out as Leo rubbed his hole with his dick, "Slave."

"What is your only wish now, Slave?" Sal asked, not unhappily.

"To be fucked and used, to serve all who want me and do all they want to with me." Scott said softly.

"Who am I?" Sal asked and Leo fingered his ass now and Scott moaned hotly, the need for more in his eyes.

"Master. My _Master_." Scott moaned, "Master!"

Sal nodded and Leo slid in easily thanks to hours of working his ass and constant dick in him that had loosened him nicely. Scott's head reached for his Master's dick and Sal let him suck him, his eager mouth and tongue sucking him perfectly. His ass clutched Leo hard as he fought not to come until Sal ordered him, desperate to please his new Master; already his eager whore!

Both men came and he took them smiling.

Then Sal took the man to the stage, and had Leo bring the spanking bench. Attached him to it again and sat a box of condoms and lube next to it. "He is open for all comers tonight, my new Slave, who has displeased me. Come fuck him as much or anyway you like. He likes the whip but don't hurt him too much; I want him _mostly_ unharmed."

One by one, the customers came up, lubing him and using the condoms, fucking him hard or slow, however they wished, and Sal watched and enjoyed it immensely. Scott moaned and took them all, begging for more and cumming hard, begging to suck a dick or be fucked often when not being touched. So eager and needing to be fucked. Sal untied him eventually and had a bed rolled out, and told him to lay there, "Orgy time, as many want him, come fuck him together." Sal invited and Scott eagerly served them, fucking back on them and riding their dicks easily, head back as he came for them willingly and repeatedly. His whole Will only craving two things, cum and dick. Nothing else mattered now; he craved it with his whole being now.

And when all had taken him, Sal patted his head fondly. "Good slave, such a good whore." He tugged him up and hooked the collar on him, Scott still dazed from his pleasure overload. "What are you, baby?" Sal made sure everyone saw this. "What are you?"

"Whore, Slave…_Yours!_" Scott cried out in pleasure.

"Who am _I_?" Sal asked and the man looked at him adoringly.

"Master!" Scott said happily.

"Yes, I am." Sal said then smiled, "Thank you all for helping me break him in, he will be at the Glory Holes tomorrow. Feel free to use him then."

"Is he up for stage shows, like Sam does with us?" One man asked.

"Yes, he is. Anytime you wish. Tell me and I'll give him to you." Sal said and smiled. "You're going to be _very_ popular, Scott."

"Yes…!" Scott pleaded.

"Good whore." Sal said and Scott nodded.

"I will serve you well, Master!" Scott said smiling again, "I'm yours!"

"Yes, you are." Sal said and stroked his hair. "You done or want more dick?"

"More!" Scott said and Sal grinned.

"Who wants him for a stage show right now?" Sal offered.

Five hands shot up.

"Take turns, he'll do them all." Sal said and the first man approached. He left the new whore in the man's hands and went to tend to business, smashing the man's phone with a hammer first.

Rule one in the club: no cameras or phones.

Scott just learned the price of that crime the hard way.

And would keep paying it as long as a dick was available.

Cause now Scott really _really_ loved dick!

Like the perfect whore he was now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Sam and Dean's Dinner)

Sam smiled as he saw the velvet bag on the seat. "Don't even think of touching it, Sam. It's the gifts." Dean warned and smiled.

"I was just curious." He teased fingers toward it, Dean playfully smacked them and they laughed.

"Not yet." Dean said then tugged Sam closer, "Let me hold you baby." Sam happily did it and they both smiled. A half hour later, they were at the restaurant and getting seated.

"Gillenhoff's? How'd you wrangle a reservation here?" Sam asked surprised.

"Sal, he mentioned us to the owner." Dean said, "Our lover is well connected, baby."

"Yes, he is." Sam said and smiled as the hostess came to them with a box. "For us?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is in your names. It arrived just now. I was told to give it to you right away." The Hostess said.

They took it and opened the box. Two dozen white roses lay in the tissue paper with two really small packages and a card. They read the card first and teared up, "Sal sent them…Don't they smell nice?" Sam said and got the boxes out. Each one was labeled.

They opened them and smiled. They were necklaces in silver chains, thick ones and they had charms with diamonds on them, each one half of a yin yang symbol. Dean had the light half, Sam the dark. A sparkling diamond fit the hole in Sam's half. While a black diamond fit the hole in Dean's half. They put them together and they fit perfectly, but were separate. They put them on and grinned. Then Dean gave Sam his gift and Sam gave Dean his. They were nipple rings. They chuckled, knowing why they gave them. They wanted the other to get them put in.

They wanted to do it soon, too.

They talked and ate, then kissed softly, then went to the observatory, where Sam spent hours staring at the stars. Then he took Dean to a boxing match, which thrilled him to death!

And then they got pierced at the nearby tattoo place and headed home. A day spent together and worth it in every way.

Then used the key card they'd given them at the hostess desk to go to the motel, where they made love for hours and cuddled then returned home to Dante's with their lovers, who all insisted on hearing about their date, admiring their necklaces which Sal just smiled at and shrugged, "They suited you two, two halves of the same whole." And the nipple rings which they promised they all could play with later.

Sal discussed his and Bobby's Date the next day, a whole day devoted to Bobby, Sal said. The boys could run the club for him. The others of course tagged along, naughty things. They also sent gifts and flowers and got them a nice room to spend time in alone, sending the Slaves to find them and get them to the men.

The next day they returned and thanked them, holding their own necklaces and smiling.

Then they joined Sal in fucking Scott when he showed up at the club and took him in every way he could be taken and he still begged for more. Then Scott was taken to the Glory Holes and poked his ass through the back hole and his mouth in front of the other one, telling him to enjoy it. Scott happily nodded and sighed happily when a dick took him and another pushed through the other hole, eagerly sucking them and being fucked until his heart was content or his body was full of dick, either way, he was in Heaven!

They shook their heads at him, no longer the arrogant Dom who used the phone to take forbidden pictures but the willing whore who only wanted more dick to fuck or suck. They were amazed at his transformation but didn't question it. They could have been exposed. Everyone was in danger if they did that! This was their safe place to play, where they trusted no one would capture them doing the stranger sex or even identify them. He'd endangered that and it wasn't a bad punishment; in fact he seemed to enjoy it immensely. Good for him!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott had a secret now. A hot one. He was horny all the time. And when men from the club began to come to his office to be seen, he was glad to take them on as clients. Then they would bend him over his table or use it to hold him. Then they fucked him hard, and he let them. As they sucked him and took him hard, he clawed them and moaned for more.

At home, his friends once again asked what he did at the club, and he showed them this time, becoming their whore as well. Going to his knees, and sucking their dicks. They'd been shocked at first but…had got with the program, threading fingers in his hair as he eagerly sucked them and drank their cum, taking each one's now offered dick and happily tasting it and then…straddling them and kissing them, fucking for hours in his living room, and they soon were lost in an orgy of sex and him. And their new sex toy and friend, who they found eager to have them take him any way they wanted to and as much as they wanted to; there were no limits on how often he would let them fuck him or suck them, or simply let him suck them while they fucked him over and over. Scott never said no, and never got enough of them either. They liked their friend this way and decided to use him often, every chance they got.

Coming to the conclusion, the club might be fun. But then again, they didn't really need the club. They already had a perfect whore to use right here in him. And did just that. And now, _finally _the inevitable happened. Scott found his freedom gone. Out of the club, at the club, at work and, often daily, he was found and used, fucked, sucked by the men from the club and by his friends and Masters now, and then he did it _very_ happily.

Going to his knees once more in his office as his friends came to visit when he was doing paperwork after his receptionist left. Taking in the dicks they had out and circled him with and sighing, going to one then the other, and savoring the taste of their flesh on his lips, and in his mouth, the skin taste pervading his nose as he took them deep.

And found that being a whore had never felt so _good_, not lamenting the loss of his freedom anymore.

Only craving more of the same and praying that they would keep coming for him; so he never wanted for a good dick _ever_ again!

Sal watched this on the hidden cameras and smiled. Very pleased with his whore and slave. He was a magnificent slut and took the dick as his god. A god Sal intended him to worship more now that he had came up with new ways to use the new Fuck slave.

He was sure Scott would love them!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Months later they were in Missouri and checking out a Poltergeist. Sam was doing research while they ate something from the diner they had gotten to go as Dean drove. Dean decided to call Victor, to see if he'd heard anything on their case. But the man said he didn't work there. There was no Victor Henriksen there. The number he'd given them for the office wasn't working. They just got some fax sound and they panicked.

They called his cell instead and prayed he answered!

"You weren't answering office phone, what's going on?" Dean shouted and pulled over to talk.

"I'm under investigation." Victor said softly, "I'm fine. I forgot to let you know I wasn't there, sorry!"

"Why?" Dean asked shocked, Victor was most honest agent he'd ever known!

"I helped you." Victor said and added, "I got rid of you and Sam's files, burnt them, had Ash hack in and destroy the ones in the computer, and destroyed every bit of evidence against you. They can't prove I did it and I covered my tracks well but still… they suspect."

"You shouldn't have done that!" Dean said angrily, His career, destroyed! And for them? Not worth it! "Your career, Vic!"

"I was quitting soon anyway. I'm heading to Bobby's now for a case, see if he needs me." Victor said and they heard the smile in his voice; he was happier, so they let it go.

"Bobby's is gone. Demons burnt it down." Dean said and sighed.

"He's gone?" Victor nearly shouted. He was very upset and Dean realized he hadn't been clear and rushed to clear up the confusion.

"No, he's at Sal's new place. He's fine." Dean explained. He sighed, "You going there? Got a membership?" Couldn't get in without one.

"Yeah, he gave me one month's ago. Worked a werewolf thing for one of his friends, agreed to help with the bouncer and security stuff." Victor asked, rubbing his tired eyes and turning around to go to Sal's. "He got a spare room? I'm exhausted."

"He has a new place, Vic. By Dante's bar. We are all lovers; he lives with us at Dante's now. We do have room if you need it. You can stay if you like." Dean offered, eager to help out their friend.

"Cool." Victor, "Need any help? You guys okay?"

"Yeah, poltergeist. We'll be fine." Dean started to say then a panicked Sam looked at him, motioning to give him the phone.

"Fuck, where are you?" Sam said taking the phone and sounding worried, "We could use him, read this."

"Multiple disappearances since 50's, vanishing visitors. Hmmm, wow, really true, too. All checks out, real people vanishing. Crap! We _could _use you, Vic." Dean said and groaned. Multiple Poltergeists, yay! "You don't mind?"

"Nah, I can take a nap later." Victor said concerned now. "I'm in Cadley, Missouri."

"Cool, we're not far out. Two hours at most." Sam said. They were close to him. They could get this done sooner now. "Three towns over from you. Case is in Wilpont near you. Need to stash the trailer at the campground first."

"Cool, I'll meet you there." Victor agreed and hit the freeway, it was faster.

"Okay, see you soon." Sam smiled and they sped up as they decided to meet him sooner if they also got there faster. They were tired and wanted these back to back hunts over with. They missed their lovers and their Home, and stranger sex was on the damn menu really damn soon! It had been months and they hadn't been home for more than one day at a time, and even Gabe and Bal were getting pissed at them for being gone so long; and they were usually the ones gone this much!

They really needed to get Home and laid soon!

"No problem." Victor said and stopped for bite to eat. "Don't go in without me; I mean it."

"We won't." Dean said seeing the sign and saw they were only one town from him now and began to look in the white pages for trailer parks or camp grounds to hook the trailer up to get it sleep ready, "Gotta hook up the trailer first. She can't go near the place. Hey, after the hunt, you can stay in our trailer for the night. We'll have a hot meal and rest."

"First the car, now the trailer? Really? They aren't alive, Dean." Victor teased. "I'd loved to, so damn tired. Two Succubi and a Rugaru, and a damn coven in a row are hard to top and harder to not exhaust me."

"Said you." Dean joked back. "Take your time. You get sleepy, you pull over. Hey, we're in town, cool. We'll be at the campground, call when you get in and we'll tell them you're with us." He nodded as Sam pointed out the campground sign and headed that way. Minutes they were at the gate, renting their lot for the night. "Lot 16B, Vic."

"Got it, I will see you in ten. I'm behind some big ass blue trailer with chipping paint; the owners really need to keep it up better…" Victor joked and they laughed, poking their heads out of the windows and spotting him there. "We see you. We'll tell him you're with us, get your pass and follow us." He smiled and thanked the guard as he got his pass and caught up with them again, parking beside the car and helping them get it hooked up. They hugged him hello and smiled.

"Good to see you, man." Dean said and sighed, "You killed your career for us; you shouldn't have done that."

"Nah, it was over anyway. So…tell me everything. I'm still lost at …we're all lovers." Victor said as they headed in and sat to go over the case file and what they had on it.

Dean told him about Bobby and Sal and the club moving here, explaining they were all lovers and how they got that way. Victor laughed and shook his head. "That is one _big _bed I bet." Victor laughed now.

"It is!" Sam grinned and showed him the reports he'd found. Close to fifty missing, vanished and all last seen in that house. "That is _no_ coincidence."

"No, but it's not normal Poltergeist activity either. We should do the four corner thing that Missouri taught us." Victor said, "It would wipe them all out in one shot."

"We're one short, how can we get the fourth one in? You do them at the same time or it gets removed by the ghosts." Dean said thinking.

"Edwin is nearby. He could take a corner." Victor said.

"Edwin is _here_, you sex fiends." Edwin said as he poked his head in the window, smiling. "Thought I recognized that beautiful car of yours, Dean."

They let him in and shook his hand. "We need a fourth on the poltergeist thing."

"You got it. We need to get the spell bags done. My lover can do the spell while we do the bags. It has to be done this way." Edwin said and they admitted it was true.

Stanley took the spellbook and sat getting the spell ready and they got the bags situated. And soon found the place. "We only need to do one floor to kill them."

"Everyone take a direction and be careful, this thing is very good at its job!" Dean warned.

"Got it!" They called and got busy, and got hurt soon after.

Sam got choked by a cord as he fought to get the bag in wall, punching a hole in the plaster and dropping it in, losing consciousness as he lay in front of it to keep the bastard from getting it out again. Sealing the hole with his body as the darkness claimed him.

Not dead but not moving either.

Vic got slammed head-on into his wall repeatedly, but dropped his in the hole his head had made. Then stayed there while the thing hammered him with objects, using his body to keep the bag in the wall.

The other two got the same treatment but got theirs in fast and damn near passed out from the pain and injuries, coughing up blood as well, like the others, and praying it worked. A light filled the house and the place collapsed, trapping them under it. But they didn't feel it. They were all unconscious by then anyway.

Stanley stood helpless as the house turned to rubble and beams fell, and called Bobby quickly.

"Hello." Bobby said.

"Send help! The boys and them, they are caught in this house! It's collapsing! The spell broke the house and its crushing them!" Stanley shouted and Bobby panicked, calling for the Angels and Trickster god through the club, not caring who heard him.

"Gabriel!" He screamed and they came running, Sal with them.

"The boys!" He spat, "They are being crushed in rubble. You need to save them now! Go to Stanley." He ordered and they vanished, Gabriel holding Cas so he could help.

They cried at the sight of the house. It was a pile of concrete, steel, plaster, and wood and their lovers were in there! "Victor, the boys, and Edwin are under that. They didn't even try to escape…" Stanley said softly. Fearing them dead.

"The boys can't die…but the others could." Cas said and they ran to site, using powers and hands to move the blocks of broken house away until they formed holes, then magicking away the rest. The four men lay bloody and badly hurt where they had fallen and they grabbed them, popping them back to Stanley then back to Bobby. Depositing them on floor of the office.

Then they got the cars and trailer and brought them back to the club and parked them in the garage under Dante's bar. They were healed but still pretty beat up. And none of them were waking up.

"They aren't…" Bobby said softly and Dante shook his head. Him and the Angels were monitoring their vitals.

"Not in comas." Dante said, "They are just too hurt to wake up yet."

They were healed but some injuries remained. They had severe head injuries and, even with the healed ones, still left some swelling in their brains. It needed time to go down. The boys were laid in their bed to rest while they tended to their still forms and worried. Edwin and Victor were in the spare room, resting as well. They read their file and cringed. A nasty Poltergeist, multiple ones; a major exorcism had torn that place down onto their heads. Although it looked like the ghosts had nearly killed them before doing it, too.

They would live but they wouldn't be moving much for a while.

All they could do was keep the IV's in for fluids and nutrients and wait for them to wake up. Missing them talking and touching them already!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, they hobbled over to Sal who was hooking Scott's Glory Hole area up for him and hugged him. Even awake, their balance wasn't fully back yet. It was getting there but with the brain injuries still healing, some parts of their recovery were going slower than others. "Can we help?" Dean asked then smiled, "Hi, Scott." He said.

"Hi, Dean. You feeling any better?" The man asked from his stall. "You get the meds I prescribed, taking them correctly?" He worried and Dean glared ineffectually at him. Leave it to a doctor to mother hen him!

"Yes, I'm taking them." Dean said, "Gabe says the swelling is going down more; I'll be fine soon."

"I still want a check-up next week and CAT scans of your heads to be sure." Scott ordered.

"Yes, Doctor." Dean smirked as he saw some men coming his way. "Gonna get screwed soon, got some customers, Scott."

"Good!" Scott said, "Thank you, Master."

"No problem, Slave." Sal said smiling, "Happy cummings!"

"I hope so…" Scott said happily as a dick appeared in front of him with a condom being offered. "Oooh, sucking first, yum!"

They laughed and left him to it. "He's taking to it well." Dean said.

"I think it's not really a hardship now, he just wants it." Sal agreed, "I let him do his thing now, not hard on him anymore. There isn't anything I can't order him to do that he won't already be doing anyhow, and that pretty much covers a wide area; you know me." He laughed, "He really does live for a dick now."

"He's happy, so good for him." Dean chuckled, "Lots of dicks for him to choose from, or should I say that will choose him."

"The latter _and_ the former." Sal laughed and they made their way to the bar so Dean could sit before he fell.

"I'm just a little dizzy. Being cooped up is killing me. Sammy is with Dante over there somewhere. He went to fuck Scott I think. He missed the stranger sex, and frankly so do it. We haven't been laid in months by you all, damn it!" Dean said and sighed. "You won't touch us yet, goody hoarders."

"Just until the brain injuries are fixed, don't get impatient. We'll do stranger sex or an orgy with strangers? Just you two. We help pick them and, well, get on the bed and they take you repeatedly, but the rules still apply; be sure of that. Your dicks and cum belong to us lovers only!" Sal suggested.

"I like that suggestion." Dean said and smiled then sighed. "I could so go for a good blowjob!"

"Now?" Sal asked.

"Yeah, you just kneel there and do that." Dean said seductively and had to grip the bar as Sal did just that, working his pants open and freeing him, sucking him hard and Dean's head fell back in pleasure, months of him not touching Dean making him very sensitive now. He moaned loudly and didn't care if others heard it. He just wanted more of Sal doing this!

Fingers fucked him while the other one was rolling his balls and the mouth sucked him hard, the combined efforts had him fucking up into Sal's mouth hard and deep and cumming with a sharp cry and doing it again as more orgasms hit him as Sal kept doing it until he couldn't cum anymore. Then he kissed Dean and fixed his pants. The gathered crowd sounded appreciative and they smiled as they kissed softly afterwards. "Who needs a stage?" Dean teased and rested a tired head on Sal's shoulder. His orgasms had drained him. Sal carried him to the back room and let him sleep; Sam joining him after his orgasms did the same to him, Dante tucking him in.

"Still so weak. Getting stronger now. At least they left the loft this time." Dante commented.

"Too soon though." Sal said.

"Yes, they need another week. Gabe says their brains are almost all healed. Once the dizziness and balance comes back, it will be normal again." Dante agreed and saw Victor and Edwin crawling into the bed with them, shuffling their way there. Cuddling with them.

"They forgot us." Victor said softly, "We want to be with them. Were worried when they were gone."

"You do that, babies." Sal said softly and kissed them goodnight. Leaving them to rest. They would move them later. Then locked the door behind them and sighed, hating them so weak but knowing they would be better soon.

Thank goodness. They had come so close to losing them this time! And that thought cut to their hearts every time it hit them, which was every time they looked at them and knew they should have died but for sheer will and luck that their men would…they weren't finishing the thought but it was the truth.

They were lucky to have them back and they damn sure appreciated it. Appreciated _them_ more for it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, and they had more balance and were healed up mostly but were still not walking without losing a step or two; always tired and easily spent. Gabe had them confined to the loft for the last few days of it, hoping they would rest now.

But again, it was a vain hope on the Trickster god's behalf when all four of the men came in holding hands and looking around for them.

Sal jumped as Gabe popped beside him suddenly, glaring at the group with worry and frustration.

"I'm considering Bondage." He said in annoyance.

"You are?" Sal said suddenly picturing the god spread on the cross and whipped red, getting hard from the thought.

"For them. And not in the fun way you are thinking of right now and you will get to do later on, I promise. A full stage show would be great but for now…" He pointed to the group as Sven and Leo and Edwin's lover rushed to help them get to Sal faster, knowing where they were headed instantly. Stanley touched Edwin's face and kissed him, worry written on his face and love as well.

"I'm fine, baby. Just tired of being stuck in bed." Edwin reassured him. Stanley did not look any more relieved, Edwin noticed.

They had escaped the loft _again_! Gabriel said staring at them in frustration. "I told them to stay in bed!"

"Gabe, baby, you know better. There is no way you will ever keep them in bed for that long, in a locked room, and not have them sneak out on you. You've known them for how long? How could you forget that?" Cas said in amusement as he approached them now. The group was in front of them now, blushing in embarrassment.

"Did I hear 'bondage'?" Dean teased weakly, "Because once I heal up, I'm up for a scene. That and the stranger orgy for Sam and I…you pick the men of course, lovers." He leered and chuckled, feeling better but still tired.

"Really?" Gabriel asked and Dean nodded happily.

"Yeah, just mind the pain limits, our Pheonixes will submit when you do it but you hit too hard and force them too much, they will kill you for it. You have to coax them into submission, like you do with Dante's." Dean said and Gabriel nodded, he could do that. No one wanted wiped out by any of the Pheonix Powers.

"Our?" Gabe said eying Sam, too. Sam didn't usually like pain or whipping…

"Our." Dean reassured him and whispered, "Sam will do it. I'll talk him into it. I can be very…persuasive." Dean chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes at him and Dean leered at Sam in return.

"Uh huh." Gabriel chuckled as well. It was true. Dean could talk Sam into anything and convince him it was his own idea, too! Weirdly enough, it went both ways, he had a tendency to get Dean to do the same thing. "Very true." He got serious now and sighed sympathetically, "But no sex, of _any_ sort yet! It drains you too much."

"It's been months, fucking hoarders! One blow job does not constitute sex, Sal!" Dean complained. Then he sighed, giving in. "Yes, Head Mother Hen/Goody Hoarder."

"And you rest in the office apartment when you get tired and stay by the bar or at a table near it when you are out here. And no alcohol, it messes with the meds." Gabriel said then kissed them gently, "You don't have to stay in the loft."

"We were lonely. Missed you guys. Spent months away from you, missing the crap out of you, not enough time or sex with you, and now…fucking hate this!" Dean spat and sighed letting his emotions calm down to keep his Pheonix powers under control. Damn, this was hard work controlling these powers, how did Dante do it daily? Man had some major control there! Eyes clenched shut as he willed them into submission and breathed easier when they settled and were still again. "Sorry, powers. Still adjusting to them, they came online last week and it's still hard to control them. Strong emotions bring them out in us. We're better now, don't worry. Need the bondage thing soon for them, like Dante needs. Meditation would help."

"You have to submit to control them, don't you?" Gabriel asked.

"Completely. Not used to it. We're dominant switches but, fuck, submissions the only sure way of calming them, mastering them. We need Masters here but…don't want to be submissives all the damn time like the others in the club do." Sam said and shrugged, "We need to learn to submit more, completely give up our Wills but it's hard to find that balance outside of bondage and sex. Both calm it but we can't do either right now. We need it soon or our powers will explode out of us. You don't want to see that happen." Sam cringed, "Hate the idea of pain but I think we need it now. I have to learn to like it to control the powers more."

"I'll do it, they'll do it." Sal promised and ran to get something, and had an idea. "Come to the stage."

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"I have a way to help you right now, without the bondage and stuff, well, a promise of it, come on." Sal said smiling.

They followed and shrugged. Anything was better than the Pheonix powers eating at them every five minutes.

They were taken onto the stage and the crowd hushed as the lights went down and a spotlight hit them. Sal grabbed a gold box wrapped in gift wrap, blushing. "This was supposed to be a surprise on our anniversary but…now would be best. Kneel, Slaves." He ordered and the two men did as he said.

"Bow low, on the ground, prostate." Sal ordered and they did as ordered, their Pheonixes glowing in their eyes as they did so. Sal cringed at the power there, they really were so close to losing control here! He ordered Sven and Leo to fetch the spanking benches from the backstage. The men stayed where they were fighting their powers as they leaked out. "Will you serve us, your lovers, obey us and submit to our Wills, give up your own? Are we your Masters? Will you give yourselves over to us and trust us to care and know and do what is best for you? Will you be our lovers and submissives, us your dominants and our kept Slaves?"

"Yes, Master." Both men said and felt their Pheonix recede, their Pheonixes liked what the man was saying. Wanted it even. Wanted a Master to own them. The men were dominant but their Pheonixes were clearly not; they were submissive and craved a Master to own them. Sam and Dean swallowed their own Wills and gave them up now, letting their lovers have them and giving up all control to them in one instant. The Pheonixes were quieter as their Wills were calmed. This felt permanent to them but…they could live with that. They suspected they would even enjoy it, now, too. "Your Will and control is all we need. You will care for us, we are your Slaves, Submissives, and lovers, kept and owned now."

"Kneel again. Head down looking at the floor, Slaves." Sal said gently, their submission was…exquisite and perfect! So beautiful. Then he spoke to the audience, "These are my beloved Slaves now, these collars show they are mine. These collars mark them as my property. No one touches them without my permission. You will witness our joining as Master and Slaves now. They belong to all of us, their lovers; not just me. We are their Masters. Do you take these collars, never to remove them, these shackles to wear on your wrists, to show we are your Masters and you promise to be ours and obey our every wish for you?"

"Yes, Master." They said again and Sal was relieved their eyes were normal again and not portals of fiery power. "We will submit to you completely now."

He gently fastened the collars on them, kissing them softly. "We'll work out the arrangements for us later, okay?"

"Yes, Master." Dean said and smiled, eyes adoring him. Sam did the same and Sal melted at the love and trust in their eyes for their lovers.

He then locked the gold shackles on their wrists and took the key and put it on a chain on his neck. "Bow to me, Slaves."

They did so, going low and prostate and smiled, their Pheonixes smiling and happy inside them. The fiery beings wanted owned, they wanted the men owned and kept. Not sometimes, not when they were in the mood; _all_ the time. They and their Pheonixes stood nose to nose and stared at each other, then embraced, the men nodded to their powers and the deity inside them, 'We will submit as you wish us to.' The men promised and their powers nodded and smiled, stilling and content. The men then smiled on the outside and crawled to their Masters, bowing in front of them, awaiting orders.

"Get on the crosses." Sal ordered and they did, wobbling from their injuries still and then needing help to get up there. Gabriel and the others hooked them in and bound them there. Once they tested their bonds, they went still and smiled. "You will let them touch you but not move, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Sam said softly, "We love you, Master."

"I love you, too." Sal promised. Then turned to crowd. "You may come up and caress them, but no sexual touches. Stroke and touch their bodies but not their privates, those are ours. You may kiss them and love on them gently, any sexual touches _will _get you expelled from my club. There are feathers, and ribbons, and soft things in that box there between them. Show them love. Come and love them." He said and left the stage.

Surprisingly, many did just that. Feathers and gentle fingertips caressed their perfect bodies, soft kisses were pressed to their flesh and lips, their hair and bodies were worshiped with lips and fingers, hands and tongues gently tasting their skins. They fairly purred under the loving motions and moaned softly, and hardened but did not cum; it was exquisite pleasure and keen gentle love along every bit of their skins, lulling them to sleep now against the leather rests by their chins and foreheads. Sleep claimed them halfway through it but the others kept their loving touches and kisses up, man after man coming up and taking their turns. It wasn't sex but it was love and tenderness, it was gentle and sweet, and just what their troubled bodies and minds really needed. Not the penetration or sex, not the fucking or sucking or being taken, but to be touched in love and shown love. That was what they _really_ needed for now. They needed this and Sal let them have it.

And made damn sure no one did anything else. Which no one did, murmuring they were loved and cared for now, and meaning it as they left them and the stage to allow another to take their place. Hours later, they stayed bound there and smiled, resting and snoring gently. And they were kept to the back of the stage that way until they were ready to be let down. Their ear microphones in place. They could send a message to them when they woke up. For now, the Collaring Ceremony was done and they were now Submissives and owned by their lovers, now their Masters as well.

And as far as Sal could see, both the men and their Pheonixes wanted it this way. And they were more than willing to give them all the bondage and Mastering they wanted. And needed.

"They need Masters now, need to submit all the time now." Gabriel said as they watched them sleep on their crosses, "Their powers, the beings inside them, they are their own; not like Dante's at all. Dante can be dominant and submissive but theirs won't let them be, they must be forced to submit all the time to tame it and keep the power controlled. They need to be true Submissive Slaves now, Sal." He sighed, "It will be different for them."

"I know." Sal agreed, "Not heavy Dominant/Submissive things, the milder stuff; we'll do that first. Take the control away, it may be enough."

"Maybe." Gabe said then chuckled, "Spanking would help them."

"You think so? Hand or paddle?" Sal asked as they stirred now, Whispered they were awake, sorry they had fallen asleep. Needed them, begged them not to leave them alone back there in the dark…They ran to retrieve them and pulled them to the spanking benches, using chains on their shackles to bind them. Blindfolding them. They wriggled to get comfortable and then Sal and Gabe caressed their asses lovingly, then smacked one cheek hard, then the other. Whimpers came but no objections. Then they did it again, keeping the pain levels down and then raising them, spanking them harder and then using the paddles on them, making them moan and whine, whimper for more…beg them.

"Master, more…" Dean moaned.

"Master, please…more!" Sam begged and they leaned in and kissed them.

"Good Slaves." They said and smiled, switching and spanking them more until they slept again. Then carried them off stage to the office to rest and rubbed lotion into the hot skin and moaned contentedly.

"Masters." Dean whispered into their necks as they held him in the bed, Sam on the other side.

"Complete submission, from now on. Got it? At all times…" Sal said and they nodded, bowing their heads, all Will gone for now. Their Wills for them all they cared to know or do.

"Yes, Master." Dean promised.

"Yes, Master." Sam promised as well.

"Never take them off, the collars or the shackles." Sal said and they nodded, their breathing even now.

"Love you, Masters." They said softly and went still and slept deeper now.

"Love you, too." Sal and Gabe said, kissing them softly goodnight.

"Guess bondage wasn't such a cockeyed plan after all." Gabe chuckled then sighed. "As Submissive Slaves, hunting is going to be a real bitch for them."

"Not if they hunt with Dante, he's a dominant." Sal said, "He doesn't need to submit. Sure, sometimes he does but not all the time like they need to do. He will dominate them when on hunts enough to keep them controlled."

About that time, Dante walked in and they had to explain it to him, and he agreed it was a good idea. But only after a Dom got stupid when Dante was looking for his lovers and the idiot tried to treat him like a sub. Like I said, _stupid_ man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante was discreetly searching the crowd when he felt the hand on his neck. He froze and got pissed instantly. "This way, little one." The man said and then Dante growled, reaching up his hand and grasping the man's wrist and twisting him around with it, twisting and pressing the arm into a painful way.

"You obviously have me confused with someone else. Do I look like a submissive to you?" Dante spat.

"No…" The man panted in pain. "I'm sorry."

"Uh huh." Dante growled.

He missed the man sneaking up on him with the knife but Dorian didn't. "Now that's not nice, stabbing a man in the back…drop it or I'll drop you." Her knife pressed tight to his throat now. "You heard me."

The man dropped the knife and Dante turned to look. He smiled at the sight of the dark haired woman. "Hey, Cuz, still getting in trouble I see." She smirked.

"I had it." Dante said grinning and saw Sal approaching, worried now. Where were his lovers? He was sure they would be here but…He let the man go and then looked at Dorian, "Let the man go, Dorian." She shrugged and watched him flee with his friend.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Dante demanded worried more.

"Resting. We need to talk but first…who is she?" Sal asked and smiled, bowing and kissing her hand, such a spellbindingly beautiful woman! He'd never seen a more beautiful woman before.

"Oh, Dorian Scaric, our other cousin, the Dhampyre." Dante said and motioned her to come closer. "We haven't seen her in months. She's been in Canada and up that way."

"I went by Bobby's and then called him, got the voicemail and came here. Where are…Dante?" Her eyes got worried, "Where are my cousins!" She demanded, her psychic sense telling her they were hurt but not much else. "Where are they!" Her fangs slid down in her rage.

"They are sleeping, but…something has changed, we need to talk privately." Sal insisted and they nodded, putting away the knives and heading to the office, ignoring the looks of the others entirely. Clearly they weren't used to females being in the club but none of the party really cared.

They had more urgent business to deal with right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took them to the apartment first and showed them the marks on them and the collars and shackles. Then explained. Dante was shocked but relieved, he'd been worried about their leaking powers for days now; constantly putting out fires in the loft when they got out of hand or control.

"So, always submitting now, completely?" Dante asked and Sal shrugged.

"For now." Sal said and admitted, "Strict submission is necessary at first but we could lighten up on them later once the powers settle better but yeah, constant submission is the only way to contain their powers. For some reason, your Pheonixes are different. When you did the bonding, and the Pheonix in you married to them, it created more Pheonixes in them, separate ones that were submissive and yours claimed theirs as its Submissive Slaves and it became their Master. This caused their outer selves to change as well, to need that submission that their Pheonixes needed, too. That is why they aren't healed yet by now. You can't heal this, Gabriel." Sal explained, "They were fighting what their Pheonixes needed and it was weakening them, killing them if you will. I tamed it tonight with the submission and claiming; making them Slaves and Submissives but it must be maintained or they will weaken again. Kill them and everyone around them; just as yours could, Dante. Because of the Pheonix Bonding and Mating, yours has become more dominant, no need to submit as much or at all, whereas theirs require them to submit to yours or us to be happy and controlled. Their powers need the submission while yours needs to dominate now."

"So they are truly…" Dante said sadly, he hadn't meant to screw them over this way, take their Wills away like this, strip them down to…Slaves to him and the others.

"Yes, Submissives and Slaves, but they should still possess their free will. They are too stubborn to not show it at times. We should allow that when it happens. It would balance out the submissiveness and make them more balanced inside, power-wise and emotionally, but only if they want it. If they insist on being submissive; we should let them." Sal advised.

"So spanking and some paddling didn't call their powers?" Dante asked. It called his but…

"No, it seemed to calm them; they slept when we did it. Surprised us, too." Sal admitted and smiled as Dante's happy look.

"They…they're going to be okay now…" Dante said softly, "I was so worried, just wanted to fix it but didn't know how." He could live with them as slaves and Submissives; as long as their powers weren't trying to kill them anymore, he was fine with it. He'd learn to care for them properly; Sal and Gabe could help him. "I'll be good Master to them, promise! We all will."

"Yes, we will." Sal said and looked at Dorian. "You don't seem to be freaking out, that's a good sign."

"I'm used to the Dom/Sub stuff. I'm a dominatrix so I'm around it a lot. I can help him with the men now." Dorian said smiling.

"Mistress!" Sam called and they turned to see him approaching, grinning happily, Dean at his heels. They stopped suddenly then bowed to the men, "Sorry, Masters, we…were just happy to see her, may we greet her now?"

That they had to ask was a telling thing and it hurt their Masters now. "She is family, feel free to express yourselves freely around your loved ones and family. You don't need to ask permission to do so." Dante said and they walked to him on all fours, his fire calling to theirs, their fires meeting in small flames as their cheeks rubbed into Dante's hands. "My Slaves." He said lovingly.

"Master!" They sighed happily and turned to Dorian, standing now and hugging her. "We missed you, Dori!"

"So, you two are really…slaves and subs now?" She said and they nodded smiling happily.

"Yes, we and our Pheonixes agree it is best this way, we want and need this." Dean said and smiled wider, "Never felt happier since we submitted. Like our collars? Sal gave them to us. We love them!"

"They are very pretty." She agreed and noticed the gold and silver interwoven in the chain of them. Expensive and custom, must have put him back a few thousand to get, too. Rich Masters, damn! "As long as you are happy and loved, I'm happy for you, too."

"We are." They agreed and teased easily now, relaxing and behaving like themselves but still sat in Dante's lap so he could touch them more, craving it now. Dante happily stroked their backs and kissed their skin, showing they had pleased him. They squirmed happily and blushed as they talked now.

"How was Canada?" Sam asked, trailing fingers along his Master's shoulder absentmindedly.

"Cold, full of Wendigos, Werewolves, and fucking Pagan gods of nature. Ugh!" She groaned and they looked worried.

"You get hurt?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"Some but I heal fast and it didn't last. I was fine. Got them and came back to visit you guys but…found the burnt house and called you guys, got the message to come here and here I am." She said and they chuckled, shivering as Dante brushed fingers along their spines, making them arch and moan softly.

"You can visit now, not leaving right away, right?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"I'm staying, if you don't mind me hanging out here. I could really use a drink." Dorian agreed.

"Feel free." Sal said and motioned her to go with him. "I'll introduce you to some people, you'll get along great here, Dorian." And with that he was gone, leaving the three men to have sex; something they all _clearly_ wanted to do.

"On your knees, Slaves." Dante ordered and they obeyed. "Follow me to bedroom, don't stand but follow me. I will buy you leashes later; I can't have my puppies off leash." He turned and smiled at their happy expressions. "You are my Puppies, say it."

"We are your Puppies, Master, and need leashes." Dean said and Dante nodded, pointing to the bed as he dug out some toys and such.

"On the bed, arms over your heads, legs apart as you lay on your backs." He ordered and they were soon stretched out as told and waiting for him, eyes anticipating his next demand for them. Silk cloth was tied around their wrists and through the headboard bars. The same for their feet, then they were tightened until their bodies were stretched and immobile. "So gorgeous!" He complimented them.

"Thank you, Master." Dean said and Sam said it as well.

He put pillows under their hips to lift them higher and put the rings on them then sat between them, deciding how to please them more. Then kissed down one's body to his groin and stopped, and then did the same to the other. Then sucked their dicks in turns until they moaned and fell still at his command.

Then he lubed up both hands' fingers, and worked them open at the same time, and soon they were both fucking back eagerly on those fingers. Then he lined up with Sam first, thrusting in and making love to him and then taking him harder. "Speak, Sam, let me hear how much you enjoy this. Get loud as you want, baby." He pounded that prostate and Sam did just that; his tensing body and ass tightening around Dante's dick eagerly. The cries got more desperate and he came screaming when Dante ordered him to.

Then he did the same to Dean, and got him so tight on him he could barely speak but made love to him anyway until Dean's head fell back and his eyes rolled back. Then Dante ordered him to cum and Dean obeyed his master now, screaming as he came repeatedly until Dante came in him one last time and pulled out. He washed them off and unbound them, sharing a tub with them and cleaning them off; kissing them and rewarding them for a good job. Then cuddled with them on the bed as they slept now, very sated and fucked finally; owned completely and not minding it at all.

Some part of them said they should mind but they ignored it. Picturing a Colt and shooting the complaining voice as a demon and killing it with the gun instantly. Cuddling in closer and purring happily. "Good Slaves, I love you both." Dante said softly.

"I love you, too. Them, too." Dean said smiling softly.

"I love you still, too. Them also." Sam said and caressed Dante's skin as he relaxed.

"They love you, too, Puppies. You'll need it for the others tonight. You are very sexy slaves to us. We may want to use you again." He grinned and saw them look at him nervously.

"Can we be…be bound and tied for sex more now? We rather like it, really." Dean asked, "Not for the stranger stuff and the group orgy with strangers like Sal had promised though but otherwise, yeah, not crawling all the time but…the collar will mark us, not to worry."

"Agreed." Dante said nodding. It would work. "Sleep now, guys, it's been a long night." He said and yawned, eyes slipping shut and he let it. He was home with them, the rest was easy to deal with later.

And soon were all sound asleep and watched over by their loved ones.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next night they were put on golden leashes and led around by Dante, kneeling at his feet and resting their heads on his thighs, awaiting his orders should he have any. It was their night off from security detail and they were enjoying being with their Masters, and sighed. They were fine now, clean bill of health by the doc himself. The CAT scans had came back normal for them all and they were relieved.

"Master?" Sam asked cautiously as Dante stood and tugged gently at the leashes, and they stood, walking behind him eagerly.

A bed was on the stage and he urged them to it now. "Get on the bed and get on all fours." He ordered and they shivered in pleasure. He fingered them open with lubed fingers as he motioned Sal over. "Pick some strangers you trust, baby. It's time for the 'Stranger' Orgy we promised them." He whispered to Sal.

Sal proceeded to eye the crowd and then stood when Dante said they were ready. "Everyone, we are doing an orgy for Sam and Dean right now. We are choosing their lovers for them. Please come to the stage when I call you up. You all know the rules but…I should repeat them." Sal explained the rules. "You can fuck them or they can suck you, but no cum in or on them, wear a condom, and if they say no, you have to stop. Plus, they are not yours to ask out or move in on; they are taken and mated with us. We share them and let them work their kinks; so don't try anything funny."

Then he called the men up and they came to them.

"From now on, these leather slave suits are all you wear in the club, got it?" Dante whispered his order and they nodded, "Yes, Master. We like our suits." Both Slaves agreed at once. "Unless you are on security, got it? Then it's the leather britches."

"Yes, Master." They said again.

"I will drink your cum or us others will. Do not cum without permission or you will upset me, understand?" Dante asked and they nodded.

"Yes, Master." They said and then let him position them in front of the first two men and then smiled as two more went in front of their faces, all were hard and very interested, including his Slaves.

And then the orgy began.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**The men** moved easily into them, their lubed condoms making it easier for them. Sam and Dean eagerly began to suck the other two, taking them deeper and letting the men hold them deeper onto them and fucking their mouths hard and crying out in pleasure as the Slaves did it. But cried out even more as the Slaves jerked them off one or two more times and the men came on the bed. Keeping to the rules. Their other lovers fucked them hard and fast, pounding into their tight asses and making them grip at the sheets as the men impaled them and came into the condoms, changing positions and the other men fucked them and still they didn't cum, even though they were barely controlling their cumming as it was. There were a total of eight men on the stage and by the bed and this excited them so much they whimpered, "Master!"

Dante came to them and Sal took the other man, and sucked them as they were fucked again and cried out for more and to be taken harder, the men doing it and cumming hard in their condoms. As the Slaves jerked off the two men they were sucking, they came on the bed. The slaves came deep in their lover's throats and screamed it.

Then were taken by the other four strange men the same way, Fucking them and sucking them, until they came hard and then switched, claiming them again and again, and begging them to do them again, which their Masters nodded approval of. Then for the next three hours, they were fucked hard and often, and came so hard so they almost passed out on the cum covered bed as they were fucked yet again, for another few hours as well, and filled with their Masters' cum and dicks, over and over.

Every lover in their bed taking them harder and deeper, making them beg for more and sometimes to suck them and filling their throats with their cum. Their asses taken continuously and filled to leaking, and cum coated their skins and face, in their hair even, as their Masters took them until they were done with their very owned Slaves and had the bed hauled backstage, tugging them and each other into the showers back there. Then the Slaves panted for more and began sucking them hard again and were fucked by the men washing them over and over again, screaming their names and letting their Masters know how much they wanted their dicks in them all the time, taking them in every way, using them as they saw fit. The pleasure overloaded them and they fell into their last lover's arms and were popped to the loft to rest by the Angels, who also had fucked them often and well for most of the night, along with the strange men that had done the same.

All agreed they were sexy when taken by strangers but the desire it inspired had made them fuck and claim their lovers afterward, and the Slaves even agreed. They were so doing this again, if they had any say in it. Masters and Slaves alike wanted it to and so it would happen. But not too soon, they needed to let their lovers heal up first. They really had taken more dicks in them than anyone they had ever seen or known since coming here to the club.

And still those Slaves had looked up at them with adoring eyes…

And had begged them to take them some more!

Such horny Slaves they were.

Such wonderful lovers they were.

But so very satisfied with the pleasure they'd received.

They cuddled now with all their lovers and sighed contentedly. Happy to be just where they were and not fighting the hold on their bodies the others had. They were owned, claimed, filled with their lovers' cum and, most of all, very much in love with them all; and definitely wanting them to do it to them more later. Addicted to being used by them, taken by them, and addicted and worshipping their dicks and never needing anything beyond them inside them or taking them _ever_ again. All thoughts gone but those of their Masters using them as they saw fit now. Whores for their Masters, Slaves to their every desire and want. Trust that they would provide for them and take care of them pervading their very beings now.

That had felt fantastic!

And every last one of them were inclined to agree with this feeling, too.

Xxxxxxx

The next morning they slept in and then upon waking, padded to the kitchen area where the others were doing research for some hunters and were pulled in for kisses and love by everyone there but Vic, Bobby, and Dorian. Purring with happiness, they sat in their Masters laps, not bothering to dress beyond the sheet at their waists. They were fed bits of food as Sal bound their hands behind them with soft cuffs and they eagerly ate the food they were given then knelt by their feet at odd times; each Master getting their attention at times.

"Master Dante?" Dean hesitantly asked, head bowed.

"Yes, Puppy?" Dante asked amused.

"We need…we need clothes." Dean hesitated and bit a lip. Dante looked up and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We only have three sets and they are getting worn out. May we go shopping for more, Master?" Dean hesitated here, "Alone?"

"You only have three sets of clothes…and you were going to tell me this when? What else do you need?" Dante asked and they cringed, bowing at his feet.

"Sorry, Master, we don't need them, it's not…" Dean said softly, fearing he'd displeased Dante. "Please, punish us if we have done wrong." He cried softly now and waited trembling at his Master's feet with Sam doing the same. Afraid.

"No, no, not…" Dante sighed, this new 'submissive' thing was going to take getting used to, damn it! "Not mad, upset you didn't tell me you needed anything before now. It's my, no, our job to provide for you but we can't do that if you don't speak up. Now, come here and sit." Dante ordered and they eagerly got in his lap, rubbing their faces into his neck and shoulders. Craving his forgiveness and thanking him for not being angry at them.

The others got the distinct impression Dante was going to be their favorite Master in this new relationship now but didn't mind. They'd get their attention in their own ways, they were sure they could.

"Speak, Puppies, tell us what you need." Dante demanded gently, kissing their nervousness away.

"We need clothes, underclothes, bath stuff and…we wish to buy you all gifts , but can't if you come with us." Sam said softly but they all heard. "We want to cook and make a romantic meal tonight for all of you, since the club is closed tonight. And so is the bar downstairs. We wish to show how much we love you."

They all melted then and smiled indulgently. Clearly the Submissives were romantically inclined and they weren't eager to discourage this new side of them. If anyone tried, they'd find out by what 'beaten to death with your own tongue' really felt like!

"I'll take them." Dorian said and smiled, "I haven't had much time with my cousins and it would be nice to talk to them more. Plus they aren't shopping for me so I can take them places. Their own personal shopper, so to speak. Vic, you up for coming with? I'll buy you lunch." She wheedled, she wanted to get to know the gorgeous black Hunter and this should allow her to do that privately. Maybe steal him to her room for some of the kinky sex she had heard he liked while they romanced their Masters tonight…she licked a lip seductively, letting the man know her naughty intentions for him later. His eyes stayed on her lips and tongue and he nodded; desire for it as well in his eyes, too.

She smiled and he smiled back, neither smile pure in anyway, unless you counted pure lust; cause that was definitely there!

Both Sal and Dante handed her credit cards and smiled, kissing their Slaves happily. Fingers caressed their happy faces now, and they trembled eagerly under their touches. "You wish us to have sex with you now, Masters?" Sam asked, not sure what the touches were signaling here.

"No, just wanted to touch you." Sal said softly, hands pulling them to his lap as well. "Not every touch is for sex, puppy."

"I wasn't sure, Master. I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"Not anything to be sorry for." Sal said, "Just explaining. We like touching you all the time now. We'll let you know when its sexual, okay?"

"Yes, Master." Sam said smiling. Looking at Dorian, "How soon can we go?"

"Whenever you want." She said holding up the cards.

"Master?' Sam's eyes sought Dante out and found him.

"You may go, take as long as you need. We're doing research anyway. Take some time off, be yourselves for a bit; not as Subs or Slaves, got it?" Dante said softly and smiled, "Have a good time with your cousin, puppies. I know you missed and love her."

They crept to him now and kissed him happily as he controlled their kisses, "We love you, too, Master." They blushed as they looked at the others, "We love you, too, honest, Masters!" Then said gently, "Thank you, Master."

"No one touches you or looks at you. Don't flirt with others and keep eye contact to a minimum. Don't let anyone think you are free to be with them. We own you and we are jealous Masters!" Dante said and found he meant every word. Jealousy stabbed at him at the thought of someone touching them, their eyes meeting his and flirting with them, accidental touches that…..He ignored those thoughts but growled anyway, "Absolutely no touching, flirting, or otherwise doing anything that could be seen as flirting, either of you!"

"Yes, Master." They said and bowed again.

"Go, dress in something from my drawers. Then go shop until you drop." Dante ordered and laughed as they surprised him by laughing, too.

"Never thought you'd say that, Master. It was funny." Dean said and Dante chuckled again, leaning in to kiss them as they stood again.

"Laugh again, go ahead." He sighed happily, then added, "I want to you to behave the way you used to, not questioning if you can laugh or I'll punish you for it. Be honest with your emotions to us, and no punishments will occur. Behave like yourselves, the Pheonixes are tamed. They won't get out if you behave normal. It's okay now." They looked pleased with this, he noticed.

"They won't…explode out if we behave normally again? At least sometimes, right?" Dean asked and Dante shook his head.

"No, they won't." Dante reassured them. "Be normal, we're fine with it. I kind of missed it lately; don't let the Submissiveness steal who you really are, puppies."

"Thank you, Mast…Dante." Dean corrected and blushed.

"You're most welcome, Dean." Dante said.

"Not Dean, Puppy. I like being called Puppy more." Dean insisted, "Only around others like us, Hunters, am I Dean. I wish to be Slave or Puppy to you all."

"Me, too." Sam agreed.

"Then Puppy you are." Sal said and laughed at the hug they gave him and the others; both subs kissing them all deep and hard, and leaving them breathless.

"We wish to fuck all of you tonight, just as you took us; we wish to take you as well." Sam said confidently, "If you don't already have plans for us…."

"We would love you to fuck us, lovers." They all agreed in intervals, "Make us scream your names!"

"Thank you, Mast…all of you." Sam corrected and swore to get these rules right. He had a problem with that last one. Did that mean he could have them fuck him all the damn time, cause that was what he really wanted them to do! He sucked that lip and they looked at him curiously.

"Slave, spill…" Gabe insisted and Sam nodded.

"When you said before that we could do what we want…" He began.

"Yes." Gabe asked and Sam nodded.

"What if what we want and crave all the time is for you to fuck us all the time now?" Sam asked blushing and staring at the floor. "Would that…displease you, Masters?"

"No, but it would distract us. Do not touch your erections today, let them be. Go shop and stay hard all day; stroke yourself there if you have to. Finger your asses as well, keep them open for us. But do not cum. We want you responsive when you come home." Dante ordered. He wished them eager to be taken and horny as hell when they returned. Whores for them. Desire ridden and ready to explode when they were finally touched; such exquisite torture but so pleasurable for them, too. "Dorian, you make sure they do that."

"Okay." She said smiled and shrugged.

They dressed then and chose nice outfits from Dante's dresser and got their shoes on. Getting ready then heading out. Seeking their Masters approval first and blushing when they got it. All their men hard and turned on at the sight of them now.

First they got clothes, Dorian insisted on thirty outfits and underclothes, and shoes for them. Then they got shower gel, shaving cream, razors, and other stuff, and hair gel; Dean was out.

Gift shopping went well; they managed to get some very expensive but sentimental ones for each Master. Food shopping was easier once they found the right store to find it all in. They used a limo for the trip and it was packed, but they didn't care, they were happily shopped out.

Not to mention hard as rocks as they worked themselves hard every chance they got, fucking fingers into each other in bathrooms to stay hard and open; so turned on it was almost impossible not to cum yet. Lunch proved tricky, when the waiter kept flirting with them and they eventually had to trade seats to keep the man from touching or flirting with them. Their eyes stayed on their plates as they ate, not looking up once after they caught his interest in them. Minimizing the flirting, which was even harder to do when they went to leave and the man slipped them a number and an offer to work out their erections in the back of the building for them; saying he would love them to fuck him, they were huge!

They both knew this behavior would displease their Masters so they fled the area quickly with Victor and Dorian paid the check.

"What's with your friends?" The waiter asked, eying them with curiosity.

"They have jealous husbands and Masters who would hate you flirting with them." Dorian snapped furiously and the man blanched.

"So they are into…the BDSM stuff?" he asked.

"Very much into it." She agreed. Effectively putting an end to the man's embarrassing behavior toward another's Property; something she found very offensive, and always had. You did not mess with another Dom's Sub; you just didn't!

"Oh." The waiter said then added, "My own Master wouldn't like it either, honestly."

"Then you should stop it. " She suggested coldly and he gulped and nodded.

"Yes, I should." He agreed and looked away.

Then she headed to meet the boys at the limo.

"Sorry, but Mast…the others would have been displeased if we'd stayed and encouraged him." Dean said softly.

"You were right to do so. You left when you should have and no one will be displeased. They would have been upset if you had stayed to be flirted with." Dorian agreed.

"Was he mad?" Sam asked.

"No, but I did remind him that his own Master would be pissed if he kept it up." Dorian said smiling coldly.

"So he has one. He's into it, too?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"Yes, and apparently his Master is like yours. So don't worry, he won't be bothering you again." Dorian said and edged them to a shop for toys. "Let's get them some toys, Cuzs'."

"Yes, we'd like that very much!" They agreed and let her lead them into the store.

Maybe one or two more toys for their lovers wouldn't hurt when it came to dessert… Their lovers would _be_ the dessert, complete with loud cries of pleasure and multiple orgasms that stole their Masters' breaths away.

Both slaves were sure they would like the gifts, especially the ones they intended to give them after dinner. Their lovers' favorite gifts, and they knew it.

The men themselves…and the rock hard dicks they would pound into them with.

So, yeah, there would definitely be the screaming of names tonight.

Sam and Dean were very sure of that!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Slaves rushed to the elevator and Dorian had the driver help with the bags. The Slaves trembled with anticipation and desire as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor. Once it opened, she helped carry the groceries in and the bags, sitting them in the living area. The food was put in the kitchen. The Slaves bowed at their naked and loving Masters feet. She smiled and approved. They were perfect this way, and she was very proud of them.

She tugged Victor to the club for a scene, which he eagerly agreed to. Preferably on stage. She chuckled at his suggestion and grabbed some toys to use on him as well; this was not going to be a short scene.

"Want a job, Dorian?" Sal asked coming up behind her as she bagged up the toys.

"Job?" Dorian turned to him in surprise.

"We need a Whipper, a dominant for those that also like women, also just to whip or abuse the subs without Doms at times. It pays well." Sal said and hinted. He really needed this talented woman working at his club, the toy use alone and expertise was needed. His lovers had already extoled how great she was at it…

"I'm a Hunter." She said and he nodded.

"So are they." Sal said, "They work there, too, when not on Hunts."

"I'm a woman." She pointed out, "Gay club, remember?"

"Not a gay club! BDSM club and in no way have I ever specified no women could join it." Sal grinned as he saw her weakening.

"Between Hunts and I don't just get tossed clients, I choose them?" She negotiated and he nodded. "How much?"

"Five grand a week, and you are available every night of the week we are open and for private shows; you get paid extra for anything on stage. Insurance benefits, too. We got a nice package available on Healthcare, covers everything." Sal offered.

"How soon do you expect me to start? I need to move here, get a place, then get settled…two or three weeks at most. Can I start then?" She didn't mind the move; she liked being close to them this way. Plus the other place was more of a summer thing…she could keep it for other things, vacations, share it with them…romantic getaways for them and her.

"That would be fine. I could use the time to advertise you, pump up the notice of you being there, drum you up some clients for when you start. You'd be a headliner, like them, you don't mind?" Sal asked.

"Nah, always wanted to be famous." She teased then got serious, "Won't you lose clients if you hire a woman? I mean, gay men don't usually enjoy sex around…women like me."

"All you are missing is a dick, cousin." Dante said as he walked up on her and they laughed. "You are a Dom, just with the female parts. Fuck them if they don't want you there, they can leave."

"Yeah, you stay no matter what; you are family." Sal promised, "They don't have to like it."

"I'll take it then but for now…" She leered at the waiting Victor, "I got a bad black man to punish and teach a lesson to." They laughed as the man blushed and looked away. "He is going to submit to me tonight…over and over, and over again."

"Don't break my Hunting partner, cousin." Dante teased, "We got a hunt coming up; I might need him to keep me alive."

"I won't, just might bend him a little, some dents, can't promise anything beyond that. Damn, I want to fuck that fine black man!" She moaned and chuckled. Looking at Sal, she added, "I borrowed a cross from the club, he's going to be on it."

"Tape it. I'd pay you to…" Sal hinted, he'd love to see Victor's bondage and whipping, that and the sex.

"I will." She promised, "Think of it as my audition tape, Sal." She smirked, "I look great on camera."

"And she just gets more modest, lover." Dante teased. "Haven't learned modesty yet I see."

"Nah, tried to but, what can I say? Modesty never suited me." Dorian leered at Victor again, "Gotta go fuck me a black man, bye!" And with that she rushed out and gripped Vic's arm, "Getting you a collar, baby." She said softly as she tugged him away. "And a leash."

"Oh, yeah!" Victor hissed and got hard instantly, he was going to like this woman, damn!

They turned to hear soft moans and saw their slaves using fingers on each other and stroking themselves harder; doing as they were told and staying ready for their Masters. They smiled and came to them, urging them up by pulling on their leashes. The men stood and awaited their pleasure for them. "Good Slaves, you ready for us?" Dante asked, "Tell us how the day went. Leave nothing out." He ordered.

They did as ordered and even mentioned the waiter. They got jealous but it faded; they'd fled the man and this pleased their Masters. They would have punished them if they'd have stayed to be flirted with. Good slave instincts there.

"You weren't tempted to take him up on his offer, not even for the stranger sex?" Dante hissed jealously.

"No, we only fuck those you choose and, only in the club, you are our Masters. You give us to who you wish to fuck us." Dean said softly.

"You know your turn is coming up on the Glory Holes. All Slaves are required to do it, once a week. You up for it or…?" Dante asked and Sal approached. "They won't hurt them, will they?" Dante asked and stroked their faces lovingly.

"No, it's just like what they do on stage." Sal soothed him. "Just for four hours a week, no more." He smiled, "They might like it."

He was sure they would but…

"They will need to swallow cum though, it's required." Sal pointed out, now both Slaves and Masters looked upset. 'No fluids in them.' flashed in his head. "It's up to the men taking them to use a condom for that." Hell, even he didn't like it, Sal had to admit that. "Okay, I'll get them out of it somehow."

"No." Came a harsh reply and they looked to see a determined Dean looking at them.

"Dean…" Sal said softly.

"Puppy." Dean corrected.

"Puppy…" Sal said now.

"We will drink them but only during the Glory Hole assignments." Dean said and growled, "They get too rough and I will cut some dicks off. Especially if they hurt Sammy."

"No one gets rough, we'll put you in the vanilla area; they never get rough there." Sal said and they nodded.

"No one spanks us but you guys." Sam demanded.

"No spanking or hurting, not where you go." Sal promised.

They stared in silence at each other now and talked in whispers, then nodded. Turning to their Masters, they nervously spoke, "We'll do it. Even drink them, but they use condoms in our asses."

"Required, not to worry." Sal reassured them, "We supply the lube and condoms."

"Fine, we'll do it. When is our turn?" Dean asked, afraid for some reason, "You will be close, right? Not just leaving us there to be…"

"One, we'll put Scott with you. You like him and it will relax you to have a friend with you. Two, we'll have two of us watching you at all times; they try anything wrong, I'll boot them so fast their heads will spin. And three, how about every third person that takes you either way is one of us? Our dicks and kisses, would you prefer that?" Dante knelt to ask them this, seeing if it made them feel better.

"Yes! All of that." Sam agreed and Dean joined him. "Please don't leave us alone there?"

"Never." Sal promised and they smiled easier now. "Such _pampered_ Slaves."

"Yes, we are." Dean agreed and grinned, noticing he had wilted, began to work himself hard again, urging Sam to work his ass for him. Sam was doing the same. Their Masters watched this with approval. "Sorry, Master, we got talking and …."

"It's okay, let us see you get ready again." Sal said and they nodded, got close to cumming with barely a touch and then stopped, and bowed again to them. They all eyed the pair fondly; they were doing so well!

"Go to the spanking benches." Sal ordered and they did. Leaning into them and waiting to be shackled there. Heads down in submission. Cas hooked the shackles together for them and strapped them into them. Once they were pinned there, he smiled.

"They're ready." Cas said and stole a kiss from them, "Love you, guys."

"Love you, too, Cas." They said and smiled up at him, "Sexy Angel Master."

"What about me?" Gabe teased and they laughed.

"You're our sexy god, baby." Sam said and laughed again as Gabe got harder.

The others were relieved they were acting like themselves more now and let them. They didn't like them perfectly submissive; they liked their cocky spirits and confident sexuality. They were glad they hadn't lost that.

They eyed the Slaves and leered.

It was time to play with their slaves and they were going to enjoy it immensely.

Xxxxxxxx

They knelt down to touch them now, kissing along their shoulders and lips. Hands barely brushing their groins, making the Slaves moan hard and deep, and running fingers along their asses and barely brushing their holes. The men cried out in pleasure at that simple touch. They smiled proudly at their lovers now. They were very sensitive now. Just the way they had wanted them to be.

They leaned down and parted their Slaves' cheeks while rings were tightened on them; making the Slaves ache and groan for them. "No cumming yet; we want to play with you."

"Yes, Master…" Sam gasped breathlessly as Sal ate at his ass and he pressed his forehead into the cushion to stifle a moan. "Need you…"

"Yes, you do. But not yet." Dante ordered and Sam nodded, biting a lip and closing his eyes as pleasure rocked him and his lover fingered his ass; dearly needing to move but pinned and unable to. Frustrated pleasure gripped him as he cried out and whimpered sexily from it.

They were spanked again and felt the need to cry out again, but stayed as quiet and still as they could; just as their Masters wanted them to. Soon enough lube was applied and fingers took them again. The slaves whimpered for more, breathing raspy and hitching as orgasms flew inside them and were blocked.

"We are going to fuck you first, Slaves, each until we are pleased with you then we will allow you to cum for us after we have taken you." Dante said, "Understand, Slaves?"

"Yes, Master!" Dean gasped as Sal thrust in and his body tightened on the man instantly.

"So eager and over stimulated…" Sal purred, nipping along Dean's spine. "Such a whore, such a perfect sex slave."

Dean wanted to beg him to fuck him and remove his ring but said nothing instead. Feeling him move inside him was stealing his mind away; pleasure and need claiming him totally with every kiss and touch. Dante held his dick out to Dean and tapped his lips, "Open, Dean, I want you suck me until I cum in your mouth, then suck me again until I order you to stop."

All Dean could do was nod and feel his mind spin faster as the dick slipped in. Dante slowly fucked his mouth as he sucked him hard, and Dean's body and eyes clenched as Sal took him harder, and came inside him. Beside him, Sam moaned and sucked their dicks eagerly as he was taken by one lover and sucked another; a hand stroking his dick as they came inside him, too. Then they fucked Dean and switched slaves.

Then spanked them with the paddle again and the men were moaning messes as their every touch transported them higher and higher in their ecstasy. Then stopped touching them and ignored them on purpose. Their passions cooled and the Slaves looked worried, exchanging looks to try to figure out what they'd done wrong.

Then they were worked hard and opened every five minutes and left them there again each time. More sexually frustrated than they had been before they'd started, damn them!

Then were spanked and fucked at their leisure and left there again, working them and keeping them continually aroused beyond all rational thought or control. Then they had mercy on them and unhooked them. Massaging movement into each of them again and laying them on the bed, tying them again immobile. "We will fuck you and each time we do it, you will cum for us and say "Thank You, Master!" each time gratefully, understand?" Dante ordered.

"Yes, Master."

Dante went first, murmuring he loved them and fucked them hard in turns and they came with a scream of intense pleasure and shook from it in his arms. "Thank you, Master!" They said and meant it. Then the rings were put on again. Then Sal took them in turns and they came for him, with an enthusiastic "Thank you, Master!" over and over, and all their Masters took them finally and were thanked very enthusiastically after every cried, moaned, groaned, and screamed orgasm they had together.

Afterwards, their Slaves' bodies still oversensitive, they massaged their slaves and kissed them lovingly; letting them soak for hours in the sauna as a reward for their good behavior. They lounged in their water now and cuddled. Touching was vital when they were caught in the afterglow, as they all knew, and they gave Sam and Dean this romantic time alone. They'd earned it.

Then they joined them and soaked with them, kissing and taking turns cuddling them again. Murmuring they had pleased them, and they were loved.

"That was _torture!_" Dean gasped as they all laughed together now. Hours and hours of teasing but not cumming, mean men that they were! "That was mean, Masters!" He laughed at their smug expressions.

"We wanted you ready to explode and go pure whore for us." Dante shrugged and chuckled. "It worked very well, by the way!" He kissed their lips and face again.

"Well, it worked." Dean gasped happily, "One touch of dick and I lost all rational thought but that of the dick in me or taking me. Good work on that one."

"Thanks, hoped it would work out this way, baby." Sal chuckled.

"Such whores!" The other said laughing appreciatively, "But we like whores, so you'll fit right in." Cas said and leered.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean eyed the locks on their areas, and Dante nibbled a lip. "I won't lock it." He decided. "Someone takes you too rough or tries to strike you; Sven will get them. You let them do it."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and just knew this would get them punished if it happened. Someone did that they damn well were going to beat the bastard's ass for him!

"Fine, you can defend yourselves but not too much, okay? Remember, _submission?_" Sal said and chuckled. "It might teach them some manners with the slaves, Dante." He eyed the people in the club. "Some of them need to learn it and fast."

"One mark on them and I'll beat them myself." Sven swore and Leo nodded, too.

"No rough fucking us, right?" Sam asked worried, eying the door. It might be worth the punishment if that was allowed. "Cause if so, just punish me now and get it over with; I will not tolerate it from faceless fucks."

"No roughness or striking you. Just fucking. They have to be gentle and make you feel good; read the sign for yourself." Sal said and they read it. Okay, they could live with those rules. Just fucking, gentle and fun fucking; no rough stuff.

"Okay. But I reserve the right to beat the hell out of anyone that strikes me that is not you guys; they are not my Masters!" Dean spat and Dante leaned in and kissed him.

"Agreed, baby." Dante said and settled them in place. "You hand them the packets with the lube and condoms when they knock on the wood there. They only get you once and have to move on. You can participate; fuck back if it feels good. Sex sounds are fine, and feel free to enjoy it like you would any stranger sex. We want you to enjoy this, Puppies."

A soft hand touched their shoulders and the Winchesters turned to see Leo placing Cas in between them in the middle slot. "Cas?" Dean asked gently.

"I am a submissive to Sal sometimes." He blushed. "I fought with you through the Apocalypse. I lost my wings for you. I died for you. And now…I want to be there for you when you do this, too." Cas said softly, "I won't let your first time doing this be alone. I thought you'd prefer me to Scott to being with you, am I okay?"

"It's fucking, Cas. We can handle this." Sam teased but took his hand and kissed it. "Of course we'd prefer you to do this with us, baby boy."

"It's my first time doing it, too. I talked Sal into letting me do this with you two and when Sven and Leo do theirs. I don't want to do this…without you or them with me. I know you'll, no, we will keep it safe this way. I'd feel better knowing I was doing it with you guys by my side; to be honest. I love you." Cas sighed, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, Cas, not at all. We do this together from now on. We got your back, baby." Dean reassured him.

"Good, cause I'm scared shitless here." Cas admitted and trembled slightly.

"Us, too." Sam admitted and looked at Sal worried, "They won't…"

"No, they won't hurt you." Sal reassured them. "Sven is right over there and Leo is over there, and they won't take their eyes off you three. Anyone goes too far and they will hurt them for you."

"Okay." Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm ready, Master."

"Me, too." Dean said and nodded.

"Me, too." Was Cas's soft answer and they heard the fear there. They caught his eyes and smiled.

"We got you, Cas. Just let them make you feel good." Dean encouraged.

"I'll try." Cas said and smiled a little.

And with that, their Masters gave Sven and Leo a look and they nodded back, eyes serious and expressions thinned out. They would protect their lovers and Slaves, no one hurt them! They left the room then and headed out into the club.

Then the games began, but of course there were the first few idiots to thin out first.

One man thrust in on one go and made Sam whimper in pain, "Lube, please!" He growled angrily and the man apologized. Then dared to just start rutting hard without any gentleness to it; it felt like rape! "Stop!" Sam growled and tried to wiggle away, but the man kept going and Sam cried as it began to hurt! "Sven! He's raping me!" Sam screamed. They and Dean were already there and pulling him off Sam by then, punching him hard repeatedly for good measure. The man was summarily given to Sal who took him to his office to deal with him privately, fuming with rage over it!

Another tried to get too rough with Cas now and both boys and Sven and Leo carried his bloody body out and tossed him at Sal's feet…again. "He tried to get rough with Cas, Master. He practically tried to rape him!" Dean spat and Sal glared at the man and he whimpered in fear at the Italian's feet. Then the Slaves returned to their slots again.

"Office." Sal spat and Gabriel easily tugged him there, tying him next to the other idiot.

"You are going to regret hurting the men we love." Gabe smiled as he sucked his lollipop, "You will make nice Slaves, just like Scott did."

Both men cringed at the evil look in his eyes, seeing the man was furious with them as he walked out. "They okay?" He asked Sal who eyed the Glory Hole area with concern.

"Should be…" Sal said worried, "Things usually don't go bad there. I never meant to get them hurt…"

"Let's not count them out yet, Sven and Leo got them now." Bobby reassured them but hid his own doubts; worried they could really get hurt in there.

The next one to try it was a man with a rather hard hand that spanked Dean's ass and it burned painfully. He got in a few whacks before Dean could free himself and he cried out in pain from it. Freeing him from his crouched position and the small area took a moment but Dean managed to get out of his booth and punched the man into the wall then pounded into his face for it. Sven pulled him off the guy as Dean growled at him, "No spanking! That hurt, you marked me! You had no Right!"

"You are just…" The man spat.

"I am very well aware of what I am, and happy with it! I may be a submissive but you do not get to hurt me, you son of bitch! Touch me again that way and I will break your hand!" Dean swore and let Sven lead him back to his slot again. Sven checked his ass and swore. There were deep red hand prints and they already bruising up to a slight purple. Fuck, those were going to last a few days! He turned to glare at the man and ordered, "Get him the fuck out of here before I beat him bloody, too." Then he called Sal on his earpiece and told him what had happened and Sal and Bobby came to drag the man away with anger in their eyes. The man eyed them helplessly.

"Don't hurt him, Master. He's mine if that's the plan." Dean said peeking out of his slot, green eyes glittering dangerously. "I wish to punish him if there is one for him."

"There will be." Sal agreed.

"You decide it and we'll dish it out. Please, Master?" Dean asked and Sal nodded.

"Yes, puppy, he's yours to punish. We'll let you know the punishment and let you do it." Sal agreed.

"Thank you, Master." Dean bowed his head and went back into the slot.

Sal chuckled as he hauled the frightened man away, "Dean is so going to hurt you for that."

"I didn't know it was him…" The man squeaked.

"Now you do." Bobby spat and grinned, "My son inflicts pain well when he wants to."

The man gulped as he was tugged through the club and to the stage.

"Anyone caught spanking or trying to get rough or raping the Slaves in the Vanilla part of the Glory holes will be punished, am I clear?" Sal shouted in anger.

"Was it my John?" A man asked, frantic worry in his tone, eyes shooting to the area; ready to yank his Slave and lover out of there if it was. Sal shook his head.

"No, Walter, John is unharmed. No, my Slaves are taking their first time there and this ass spanked Dean. He has bruises from it! He marked him." Sal explained. A murmur of anger and interest began now. "Oh, you are going to unpopular, Demetri." Sal laughed. "They really are fond of Sam and Dean here; you really should have stuck to just fucking them." Then he bound the man to a spanking bench and left him there. "Stay here until Dean's done; he has plans for you."

"They are in there…now?" A voice asked tinged with lust.

"Yes, and they are ready to go. Be gentle with them. Fuck them lovingly, please? It is the vanilla sex area, after all." Sal agreed.

"How long are they there for?" Another spoke up and Sal could tell everyone wanted a turn at them.

"Four hours from ten minutes ago." Sal said.

"Every week now, one day a week, like my Steven?" Another spoke up.

"Yes, Joel, every week, Cas is there with them; be kind to him, too, please? It's his first time, too." Sal asked and smiled fondly.

He watched as the crowd made their way to the Glory holes and smiled proudly. They would make sure his Slaves enjoyed their first times there now. He was sure of it. They all loved those men almost as much as they did and had almost all had done the 'Stranger' sex with them. They liked to fuck them and didn't get to very much. They would enjoy them and the boys would enjoy the men, too. Then they also made their way to the lines, remembering their promises to fuck them there as well, claiming every third spot as they had also promised.

A perfect arrangement really.

The line snaked through the club, three of them. One line for each slave. Dozens in each and when they were done with one line they joined the other ones, wanting a chance with all the men. Their Masters getting cutting rights instantly and no one complained. They didn't dare trying to.

And they made sure they enjoyed it, too!

They sure were fond of those slaves of theirs!

Xxxxxxxx

Dean heard the knock on the wood, so he picked up the pouch and handed it to the man through the hole. A dick pressed into the hole in front of him and he smiled. He waited for the other man to settle on his ass and sucked the head of the one in front of him slowly and gently, tonguing the slit there and he heard the man moan softly. "Dean…" The man said softly.

"Edwin." Dean chuckled and heard a rumbling laugh at the other hole, "Stanley." He added and laughed. "We wanted a turn, Dean."

"Take your turn then. I'm happy to be taken, _obviously._" Dean said and they sighed happily. Then Dean moaned himself as lubed fingers worked into him and found his prostate and worked it until he fucked back onto the fingers as much as he could in the little space he was locked into. Then he began to suck the man in front of him harder and fingers wrapped into his hair; urging him deeper onto him. A dick pushed into him and he let it settle deeper inside him and moaned as the man moved slow and gentle, working his dick and prostate until Dean saw stars with every thrust. He was soon lost in sucking one man and being taken harder by the other one. Faces were not necessary to him now, only their dicks were and they were carrying him away on waves of pleasure as the man taking his ass cried out loudly as he came into his condom. Then Dean came with him and the man in front of him came deep into his throat as Dean sucked him harder and deeper into there.

He turned to see Sam doing the same and cumming hard as both his dicks took his mouth and ass as well. Cas was lost in the pleasure, too. Then he felt and saw more dicks seeking him. A knock on the wood and another packet, and he was taken again, and pleasure stole his thoughts away, over and over again.

Three hours later, he was still reeling in pleasure as the men kept taking him and so were the others fucking him, and being sucked by him. Dicks in both ends transporting them all to paradise with every thrust and lick, and touch as some actually ate their asses before they fucked them and they came from just that.

Then another hour or so of it had them panting and cumming even harder, sipping juice and vitamin bars in between fuckings by then. They took and did as they were expected to and more; making sure their faceless partners were very pleased with them. This earned them kisses to their asses and bared skin when they were done with them. Gentle and loving caresses praised them until they purred from it.

Sal watched as the lines thinned out and soon ended. He gave them an extra hour when he heard their moans and cries of ecstasy and decided to let them have all the fun they wanted before they released them. The other members kept coming up to Sal and telling him how amazing they were and asking him to please consider them for the 'Stranger' sex next time? Please? Some even begged and offered to let him fuck them himself if he'd let the man do it with them again on stage…Sal considered it and knew Bobby wouldn't mind. He liked to watch Bobby pop a man's ass and make him moan for him for the first time. Bobby even sucked the men sometimes and fucked the men with him sometimes now, too. Bobby was turning out to be the perfect husband and Master to him; when the mood struck them for it.

Sal led their Slaves out of the Glory Hole room eventually and the room exploded in applause, and the Slaves blushed in surprise. "You're a hit, Puppies. They can't wait until you go in there again; you either, Cas. Plus many of them have offered themselves for 'stranger' sex if you need it; both of you." He smiled, "I'm very proud of you three. You will be very popular. Did you enjoy it?" Sal hoped they had; it sounded like they had…

"Yes!" They all shouted and hugged him tight, "Make it three nights and we'll be even happier. The fuckings were amazing! Damn, I am so getting used to a dick in my ass; they really should fuck us more!" Dean grinned happily.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Sam laughed, "That was even better than the 'Stranger' sex; fuck, wasn't it ever!"

"It was great." Cas admitted, "I would be happy to join them whenever they do it, Master." His blue eyes pleaded with Sal to allow it.

"Of course, three times a week is fine but for six hours; not four. You are too popular to be just taken for four hours, lovers." Sal amended.

They hugged him fiercely now and he smiled, so happy for them! They _had_ enjoyed it. Most Slaves did when they tried it. He'd suspected they would. He led them to the apartment by the office and let them soak in the sauna for a bit, leaving the salve for their asses when they got out and towels on the sink. Kissing them proudly and reminded Dean he had a punishment to do on the one man. The other two were already being properly broken and turned to Slaves by Bal and Gabriel as they spoke then. Moans of pleasure and begging for more could be heard from the other room now, making them smile. "Seems like they are going to be great Slaves, Master." Sam chuckled, "Can we…get a turn? When you do the stage part? You are going to give them to the audience to break in, right? An orgy or something?" He bit a lip, praying he said yes.

"Yes, Sam. And you three get first dibs on them. Use them as much as you like and then share though, everyone will want a piece of them." Sal reminded them.

"We will." Sam promised, smiling in anticipation of it later.

"What am I doing, Master?" Dean asked curiously.

"Paddling him on stage, popping his ass if you want, too." Sal said and Dean looked uncertain.

"Isn't that cheating on you guys?" Dean asked worried.

"Not if it's a punishment." Sal pointed out, "He should learn to respect Subs in my club, losing his pride and joy, that cherry ass, should suffice to prove the point. He can be a sub for once, see how it feels and respect will follow."

"I would love to. Where is Dante?" Dean cast a look around. He was their…first and true Master really; their favorite Master. But they loved the others as well. They were also their slaves but…they would always love Dante more; it was just the way they felt and their Masters accepted it. They just wanted the love they could give them and they were fine with them preferring Dante.

"Doing a stage show with Victor and Dorian. He's being whipped on a cross next to Victor. He volunteered for it. He wanted to see how she does it." Sal said and smiled, "I'm surprised he never had her whip him before…"

"Nah, just us." Dean said and smiled. "We were the only ones that knew how to do it right."

"Now we do, too." Sal smiled.

"Good, cause Dante is a naughty man. He needs punished. Both often and hard, not necessarily in that order though…" Then Dean leered and then looked sad.

"What? What's wrong?" Sal asked worried, they'd done so well tonight, what was wrong?

"We… can we drink his cum? He cums so beautifully when he's whipped…" Dean lowered his eyes. "He's probably already cumming though…"

"No, the show starts in fifteen minutes actually; he's just getting strapped in and the toys are being added. You still have time to join them." Sal rushed to reassure them. He was practically knocked over when they jumped out and grabbed towels to dry off, slipping on their Slave gear quickly and adjusting the strap in their cracks until they were comfortable again and then helped him up, apologizing profusely.

"Sorry, Master but we have to hurry!" Sam said smiling and Sal waved them off then eyed his Slave lovingly.

"Did I do good, Master?" Cas asked and bit a lip.

"Yes, Cas, you were fantastic, baby." He leaned in and kissed him, caressing his handsome face. "I love that you can give yourself to pleasure that way. It is a gift, lover. You are very special to me."

"You are to me, too." Cas said blushing, "Will you join me in the tub?" He looked so hopeful that Sal hated to say no right then.

"Let me introduce their act and I will be right in. Keep the water hot for us, okay?" Sal said and Cas smiled happily, nodding eagerly, with eyes glowing with happiness.

"Hurry!" Cas urged, "The tub is so lonely…" He teased and rubbed a hand along his chest and played with a pec, leering at his Master's crotch, licking a sexy lip.

"Oh, I will." Sal promised, already hard for his Slave. "You stay that way, baby, gonna fuck you so good!"

"I sure hope so." Cas grinned and Sal hurried out to do his part. He wanted to get back quick; he had a hot man to claim. He didn't want Cas to get cold on him… but then again, heating him up again was half the fun, too.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean sat below them, one under Dante, one under Victor, as Dante had ordered them to do.

"Sam, you drink Victor's cum. Dean, you drink mine. Suck us until we cum when we say so. Understand, Slaves?" Dante smiled at them and chuckled, "You did really well in the Glory Holes. I heard the others say good things about you. So, three nights now?" He asked lifting a sexy brow at them and they blushed.

"Yes, we really like it." Sam said then rushed to see if it was really okay with their Master, "You sure it's okay with you? We don't have to if you are displeased with it…"

"No, I want you to enjoy it." Dante said and got serious, "You fuck who you want now, if you like that. Just…keep it in the club, okay? And let us know who they are? Only the Stranger stuff and Glory Holes, right?" He was worried they would want to be taken by the others all the time, more than them…

"Yes, Master." They said in turns, "Only stranger sex and Glory Holes with them, but we want you, our Masters fucking us all the time. We'll always want you more, promise! We are so in love with you we can't but want it."

"Good, as long as you want us more, we're okay with the rest of it." Dante agreed and sighed, "So in love with you guys, too."

"Me, too." Came a reply from the other cross. And they looked up at Victor, who blushed and looked away. "Okay, not 'in love' but I do love you, kind of, and desire you. Dorian, too. I'm not a one man or woman kind of guy; not much on relationships and commitment. Frankly, they scare the crap out of me! But sex with you all wouldn't be out of the question sometimes, would it?" He asked, worried they'd be offended, "Not looking for love here but…I do care for you, is that enough?"

"It's enough, a casual thing, we can do that." Dante agreed and sighed, "When do you want to…well, us or you? What were you thinking exactly?" He eyed the man and waited his answer. A casual sex thing with him was a nice start. Sure, he'd like to fuck his Hunting partner, who wouldn't? He was one very sexy black man; his voice alone could do phone sex and win a Grammy for it!

"You got your thing tonight and Dorian and I are doing our thing later but…how about here? After we do the whippings? You three take me in turns? I haven't ever sucked dick but…if you teach me, I would learn quickly…" He looked at them now and bit a lip. "Don't say no, please!"

"Not saying no." Dante reassured him, "That works for us, right, Puppies?"

"Hell, yeah!" They said grinning widely, "Gonna pop that cherry ass for you, Vic." Dean leered.

"You better!" Victor sighed happily at the thought of it.

"Don't break him either." Dorian teased as she pinned her hair up and smiled, "He has to fuck me later, you know. Dean, zip me up the rest of the way, I can't reach it now." She mumbled over the hair pins she held in her lips. Sam helped her with her hair, holding it in place so she could pin it up properly and helping her make sure it would stay.

"Not breaking him, just filling him with our cum for a bit. No condoms, baby. Claiming that sexy ass over and over and over again, until you beg us to stop…" Dante leered now as well.

"Shut up, you horny things! The shows starting." Dorian teasing whacking their bare bodies softly.

"Gonna have to hit harder than that, baby girl." Dante teased back.

"Such a naughty man! They were right, you do need punished….trust me, it's gonna hurt plenty tonight, baby." Dorian eyed the lights, waiting for the signal to start. "Let's get started. Damn, what's the hold up?" She twirled the whip in one hand nervously.

Then breathed easier as the curtain opened and the crosses were wheeled out by Sam and Dean for her. Once they were where she wanted them, the locks were put on the wheels and the boys sat under their lovers, waiting for the cumming to begin. "Watch the hard blows, Dori." Sam had whispered as he removed her cloak for dramatic effect, "The Pheonix in him, it's not like ours, isn't into Hard, it will…"

"I won't hit too hard, I know his limits, Sam. Don't worry. I won't make it flare out on him, promise. You trust me, right?" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, eyes sad.

"I trust you, just…be careful…the Pheonix can be very…unpredictable; especially lately." Sam explained.

"I will be." She whispered back and he settle back to kneel in front of Victor again. Leering at the dick in front of him and wishing to taste it so badly he could barely contain himself.

He really loved nothing better than to suck and take a big dick like Vic's, to be honest. He was much bigger than that other guy, Tony or Ted something from Vegas, easily fourteen inches and thick as hell! Such a hung man! He licked a lip in lust and looked up to see Victor watching him raptly. "You desire me, don't you, Sam?"

"Yes!" Sam whispered desperately, "So sexy! And that dick, so huge! I love huge dicks, and, fuck, you are so…hung! Want to suck you so badly…" He moaned softly and fought the urge again.

"Later. Tonight after I get whipped, you suck as much as you want, fuck me and I'll take your ass as much as you want me to, baby." Victor promised, lust in his voice.

"Us, too." Dean whispered and he turned to see both of them nodding as well. "Such a perfect dick. Gonna suck and fuck that thing really soon, baby." Dante nodded and licked a lip, too.

Victor couldn't do anything but get rock hard at their lust for him and moan with need and want quietly. "Fuck, I want you three!"

"Want you, too." Sam whispered grinning.

The whip stroked their skins as their Slaves waited to play their parts and got more turned on watching the whip take their lovers backs and leave redder and longer lasting marks on them. Dante's was pink but Victor's was bright red and still he begged for more, saying "Yes, Mistress, I want more." whenever she prompted with, "You want me to whip you more, Slave?"

They got turned on more as both men eventually submitted to her and were whipped silently, taking every blow and moaning softly for more. They were close, the Slaves could tell. So they began to suck them as they were whipped, and the men came alive, writhing into the whipping and trying to go deeper into their mouths. Neither worked, they were pinned to the crosses and therefore were unable to move at all, but they were expertly worked to orgasm by the men sucking them and by Dorian whipping them. Cumming with a loud cry each and trembling as their orgasms slammed through them.

Then they were sucked again as the Slaves switched partners and she worked the toys on the bodies, the clamps bringing them pain and pleasure in equal measure until they came screaming again and were eagerly drank by the Slaves over and over again, until they were done cumming.

Then the bed was brought out, and the men released from their bonds and the crosses, both laying on the bed now. Sam fucked Dean as Victor was slowly worked open by Dante, who leaned in and kissed him hard, desire thrumming through them both and soon they were kissing harder and Dante was lubing him up well and working into him. And once in, he moved slow, getting his partner's virgin body used to him, and stroking him in time with his slow thrusts; shallow now to encourage him to feel pleasure now. "You feel so good, Vic, want to fuck you more often now, on hunts especially…" Dante moaned, "Wanna keep fucking you and never stop!" He groaned as Vic tightened on him now and he could tell from his whimpered begging for more he was ready, "My lover, our lover now!"

"Yours!" Victor moaned hotly, "Fuck me, Dante, make me your whore!" and Dante smiled, leaning into suck by his ear as he took him harder now, "You sure about that…I would love you to be my whore…" Dante got serious, "Will you be my whore, Victor? Our Whore? Our Slave? Let us own you and use you, but share you, too? Look at me, I mean it. I will collar you for us as our Slave, Vic, if you mean it." He stopped moving and let his lover think straight. "So, do you mean it?"

"Yes, Dante." Victor said, eyes serious as his, "I wish to be your slave like them but…shared… but also owned by you all, too. Your submissive, your switch, too. I do dominant, too." He looked worried, "I do want this with you guys."

"Then you will have it." Dante promised and leaned in, "I've been in love with you for months, Vic, since we began hunting together, baby. I love them, too, though. It's a big bed, you'll fit there, too, baby boy." He offered and prayed he said yes.

"Yes. I'll join your bed now." Victor agreed and smiled, "Claim me, Master, own me. Love me forever?"

Dante happily took him slow again then harder until they writhed together and clawed at each other as Victor was taken deeper and sent spinning by his lover, and they came hard. Both slaves drank his cum and Dante fucking him over and over and filling him with his cum as well.

Then Sam and Dean took him on his hands and knees, one took his mouth and taught him to suck their dick and the other made love to his ass for nearly an hour and only cumming when they were all lost in it and writhing together in ecstasy and exploding when Dante came with them and ordered them to, his cum coating Victor's torso and neck as he came two more times as they took him over and over again and filling his mouth and ass with their cum, claiming him as theirs.

"Ours!" They shouted and he moaned hotly again.

"Yours!" He screamed as he came one last time and fell to the bed, panting.

Applause filled the air and they turned to see everyone standing and clapping for them. Whistles joined the air and appreciative comments joined them. Victor hid between them and blushed. "I'm yours." He whispered, "I love you."

"Love you, too." They whispered back and kissed him gently, caressing his body and face, "Keeping you now; our fellow Slave and lover, baby."

"Yes, keep me please." Victor whispered again and sighed, "The collar thing…"

"Is tomorrow night, I have to get you a collar, Vic." Dante smiled and hugged him close. "Thank you, for taking a chance on us. We won't let you down."

"I know that. I knew that before I offered myself, you silly men. I knew you'd take care of me. I'd never have offered if I wasn't sure you loved me." Victor smiled, "I don't do one night stands, not when it comes to you guys. Women sure but…never you…loved you so much for years, you and Sam, Dean. Didn't dare say it though. Started at the police station, just built from there. Took a while to admit though; that was why I destroyed your records. I loved you and knew you didn't do those things, didn't deserve to be hunted for them! It burned me up when they talked about you guys like you were criminals and creeps that way, so… I fixed it so you were free of that and hoped you would love me back someday. You do love me now, right? I didn't just make a fool of myself for nothing? I won't be a Slave or whore to someone that doesn't love me!"

"We do love you. Hell, we fucked a wit for you so you could arrest him; if that isn't love, then nothing is!" Dean said and kissed him, "We loved you for years, too, baby. Just didn't know it. Like we did with Dante. Took years to figure it out for all of us; we can be stubborn things, us Hunters."

"Good, then collar me." Victor said happily, "I want this; I really do."

"We love you, baby boy." They said and kissed him softly as they got up and tugged him along to tell the others the good news. The others let them through and appreciated the view they offered.

Sal was thrilled to say the least! Gabe, Cas, Sven, Bal, Leo, and Bobby all took turns kissing him passionately and threw him to bed, eager to claim their new lover and slave. Victor nodded eagerly as they discussed who fucked him first.

His only condition?

He got to fuck them, too; that horny man!

And Dean and Sam? Well, they took center stage as they carried the two whimpering whores over their shoulders and plopped them on the stage and took the microphone.

"These men tried to hurt us and now we get to punish them. They will be Sal's new Whores, like our lovely Scott. Hey, baby!" They waved and grinned as he toasted them from the bar and laughed. "They have been popped and broken into pleasure…but not all the way yet; that is our job. They will be taught to take the dick and love it as their god, starting with ours then yours." They tossed the keys to Scott, "Lock the doors, lover, this is going to take a while." Scott took them and went to lock the doors.

"This could take all night or a few hours, up to you all really; we got three new slaves for you here. These two are already whored out and he needs popped and spanked; he'll learn to love it. We did." They winked at the audience who all laughed and cheered.

"Edwin, Stanley, get us a couple more benches please? They need secured, so bring shackles too." Dean advised and his friends complied. Soon both men were secured and locked in place. Paddles firmly held, they began to spank one man each, softer then harder, until they winced from them, then harder until they stilled their movements, and harder still until they were arching as best they could into every blow, and again until they begged them to do more and more, and to make it hurt! To fuck them please!

Both men smiled and knelt behind them, lubing up and using condoms, they worked in and found them loose. They shrugged at this, not surprised. Then they slid in and took them slow then hard, working their pleasure higher and higher, dropping them into it until they got close to cumming, and stopping, letting their orgasms subside and doing it again to them, over and over, and finally fucking them so hard it was beyond rape and they came screaming they were their Whores and their Slaves and would always be, if they would never stop fucking them this way; that they wanted them to fuck them forever!

Then they filled them with their cum when they tossed the condoms and then came all over their bodies, as the men came from them humiliating them that way, too. They were then pushed back and the whimpering man was pushed forward.

"This is Demetri, he struck me in the Hole room, marked me and my Master was most displeased, and so was I. He seems to think Submissives are weak things and not worthy of respect. I intend to fix that! You do not touch me that way, they do. You do not mark what is not your property and I most definitely am not yours; I'd kill you first! You violated the rules in the worst way and hurt me, so…I get to punish you. Do you all agree these men did so?" He asked their audience.

"Yes!" Angry shouts sounded.

"Hey, who tried to rape you, Sam?" Edwin asked loudly and eyed the crowd who went silent now, listening.

"Him." Sam pointed to the dark haired man behind them, "That one tried it with Castiel." He pointed to the other one now as well; the audience gave a collective growl.

"We do not like anyone hurting our people and you most definitely did that." Dean spat to them now. "You will learn respect for us and the rules here; they will make sure of it!"

Now he knelt behind Demetri and lubed him up. The man began to cry out for them to help him. Someone did. They saw Dorian hooking a ball gag into his mouth and fastening it behind his head for them and she punched him, "You don't abuse Subs, you love them, you jerk. I hope you break Whore and keep going; it will be fun to see you fall! You don't touch a submissive that is not yours that way and you most definitely don't touch my family that way either." She leaned and hissed, "I usually kill men who do that to them, but…I'll settle for you losing your prized possessed, that virgin ass of yours. You are so going to be stretched and eager to be fucked more now. Not a Dom anymore, baby." She watched as fingers worked him and he whimpered in pain, "Hurts, don't it?" She stood now, adjusting her corset; several bi men eyed her very appreciatively, "Can we see you, um, naked?" One asked blushing. "You are very beautiful, Mistress."

"You want me to…really? I'm a woman, don't you all prefer men?" She asked confused; flattered but confused. Not against it really but…

"Yes, but most of us are bi so…. Can we see the rest of you? We won't touch you, promise. We think you would be breathtaking in straps." The man said again and she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Thank you, I am very flattered." She said and smiled happily, stripping now and Sam handed her a strap suit for a woman from the back. She adjusted the bra part and panties part, and fixed the strap to fit in her ass comfortably now.

They all cheered and smiled at her.

"So beautiful, Mistress!" The man whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek shyly. "I'd be your slave if you wanted one; I don't have a Dom and…I like you."

"See me tomorrow, baby, We'll audition for that." She whispered back and admired his dark coloring and olive skin, Mediteranean if she didn't miss her guess, and a heavy accent, Greek, like her own family. A strong man, too, but yet, so soft. "I'd like to test you first."

"Okay." He whispered back, "I meant it, Mistress. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You don't mind that I like men, too? Most women do…" He looked away ashamed.

"I'm not most women." She stated and asked, "What is your name?"

"Stefano Destofo." He admitted, "I'm Greek."

"Me, too." She said smiling, "Sit here, baby. Let me touch you." He sighed happily and sat in her lap, cuddling into her, drawing up his legs to curl up onto her lap better, letting his head rest on her shoulder, smiling happily again. Content to stay where she wanted him.

'_I might keep him after all._' She thought and asked, "You know how to cook?"

"Yes, Mistress, I'm a trained Chef. I work at the new Greek restaurant uptown; I'm the head Chef there." He said softly, kissing a spot of skin by her cheek, nuzzling her neck now.

"That's my favorite restaurant; your Greek Deppito is my favorite." She said smiling.

"It's my signature dish. If you keep me, I'll cook for you every night, Mistress. I clean house, too." He said softly. "I will serve you however you desire me to; do anything you ask."

"I travel a lot, you don't mind staying there alone; at my place?" she said, "You can't come with me."

"I don't mind." He said shrugging, "I don't need much attention. Just let me care for your needs and I have the club. Your family will keep me busy when you aren't around so I won't be lonely or want for company. Let me be yours, please?"

"Audition first." She said softly but knew better. She'd already decided to keep the man. She just wanted to see how he liked to be pleased. She was gentle Mistress and knew he needed a gentle touch. Just the type of Slave she had been looking for; for years she hadn't found one to her tastes and now…she suspected he was the one for it.

"Yes, Mistress." He sighed softly. Hoping she'd keep him, he wasn't a sub that liked the rough stuff. Maybe she liked that stuff…he bit a lip and worried.

"Good Slave, come home with me tonight? I got a thing but…I wish to tie you my bed and spank you, would you like that?" She asked testing him.

"I would love that." He said softly, "I'm not into rough stuff, but some spanking is fine and bondage excites me."

"Good, I don't do the rough stuff with my own Slaves, don't worry. I press your limits but never go past them too much. I would never hurt you, Stef." She kissed his cheek, "I won't let anyone else hurt you either." Her dark eyes stared into his now, "If I choose you, you have to share me with others. I fuck others when I choose to. This is not a marriage and I don't expect fidelity from you. You can fuck other men if you want…but keep it in the club and use protection, get tested before we fuck for the first time, got that? I trust most of the men in here but you still could have got infected anyway, so you get tested?"

"I'll get tested, Mistress." He promised, "Now will you keep me?"

"Yes, now I will keep you, little one. I'll take good care of you." She promised and caved.

She wanted this one for herself and, damn it, she damn well was going to take him home to be her Slave tonight! "You move in with me tonight, Stefano. That is your first order as my Slave."

"Yes, Mistress. Now I get your collar, right?" Stefano asked and she nodded.

"I'll get one for you tomorrow." She said and he sighed happily as he rested against her now. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, kissing his hair and cheek, smiling. Hers! This one was Hers!

And after collaring him tomorrow, he damn well was going to stay that way, too!

Xxxxxxx

Demetri's eyes clenched closed against tears and Dean fucked him hard, his ass clenching against him did nothing to stop the man. Dean still felt for his prostate and stroked his dick as he fucked him for nearly an hour, stroking that spot until his body clenched in pleasure as he did so. Dean smiled and kept working his body, his dick responding to every touch. Dean took a chance and worked his balls and squeezed them gently and the man moaned loudly, despite every effort to not do it.

This encouraged him. He fucked him more and chose a better angle and the man cried out in pleasure, then did it again, getting more cries of pleasure and need, and finally pleas for more, hands clenching at his shackles in an attempt to touch him now. Dean came into the man hard as the man came hard for him.

Then Sam fucked him and the man got even hotter for him. For another hour he was taken and came three times for Sam with his head back and eyes rolling back into it, body trembling as pleasure coursed through him. Then Sam filled him with his cum over and over and he collapsed where he was, sated and spent, and very owned by the men who had just turned him into their Whore.

Then they spanked him hard and he fought it, but then got into it, whimpering for more eventually and cumming as they spanked him harder with the flogger and he submitted now, head down and letting them own him completely now. Cumming when order, screaming 'Master' as he came for them each time.

Now they untied him and he knelt facing them. "What are you, Demetri?" Dean said softly.

"Your Slave, Your Whore!" He cried happily and found he meant every word.

"Who are we?" Dean asked and adoring eyes stayed on his.

"My Masters." Demetri said softly, "My loves!"

"Good, now suck our dicks and let us own you entirely." Dean ordered, "Is your Will gone? Is our Will the only Will you obey now?"

"Yes, Master!" Demetri fairly shouted and his focus narrowed to them now and knew it forever would be there now. They were his Masters. They owned him, he was theirs. Their Will became his now. "How may I serve you? How do you wish me to please you?"

"Suck our dick, drink us. Let this claim you as ours, our cum inside you marks you as ours!" Dean ordered roughly then sighed happily as Demetri eagerly sucked him now, tongue swirling on his head and sucking the rest, suckling his balls and then up his dick and sucking him deep into his throat until Dean felt his orgasm hit him like a train and he came fucking deep into his new Slave's throat until he couldn't cum anymore. Then Demetri crawled to Sam and did the same and sucked him expertly until his Master's fingers gripped his hair tightly and impaled him deep in his throat and came with a near scream of pleasure.

They saw a bed being pulled out by some other members now. The new Slaves, all three of them were untied now and knelt before them, bowing in submission. "Get on the bed." Sam ordered and they hurried to obey. They easily cuffed their hands over their heads and their feet apart to make them easier to take. Then he pushed pillows under their bottoms to get the others a better angle to fuck them with. A box of lube and condom packs were put on the bed and they smiled.

"They are going to fuck you until they are satisfied and you will let them. And when they are done with you, you will go shower and rest here again. Do you have work tomorrow? Any of you?" Sam asked and they shook their heads.

"We are, um, traveling salesmen." One lied.

"Are you Hunters, like us?" Dean whispered discreetly to them.

"Yes, we are." They admitted whispering, too.

"You knew better then." Dean spat.

"Yes, we did." They said softly, "You all are our Masters now, we your Slaves. We will stay Hunters, you know we can't escape it once we start but…you own us now, we are your submissives. Collar us and we will serve you always, Masters!"

"You will still be our Slaves then? Obey our Wills for you?" Sam asked.

"When hunting and saving others, no. But all other times, yes." They amended. "We save people by doing what we do, we cannot let our love and servitude to you compromise that. But we will serve as your Whores and Slaves any other time, we promise. We love you, Masters!"

"Then you will let them fuck you and use you; let them give you pleasure and cum for them as you would us?" Sam urged and they happily nodded.

"Yes, Masters!" They agreed.

"Such good Whores." Dean said fondly, kissing their cheeks softly, "Serve them well then."

And they left the stage now, and the other members approached. Three took condoms and lube, while another three pressed dicks to their eager mouths, and as they were taken by mouth and body, Sam and Dean sought out their Masters and were eager to show them how well they had done. And they all came to see the three men writhing and rolling for the strangers fucking them and cumming for them repeatedly. Their mouths sucked them and sought more when they had drank the cum from one then another, and found themselves mouth fucked again. Then they moaned loudly for more and cried out in pleasure over and over. And they discovered that they had finally found Heaven, being taken and used by these strangers and desperately craving them to take them more!

"They are our Slaves now. Whores for us, Whores for a dick in them, taking them all the time, but…they are Hunters, too. They will be good Slaves. We could use more Hunter Slaves…" Dean said shrewdly considering them now, "More Hunters loyal to us would be great benefit here, Sal. Enslaved and owned."

"Would you like to own them, Dean, you too, Sam? Would you like them to be your own personal slaves, Puppies?" Sal asked and they nodded happily.

"They called us their Masters, so sure." Dean gave them an uncertain look, "You don't mind? We're still your Submissives here; we love you. All of you."

"Don't mind at all. They are yours, my loves, own all three of them. Use them well, take care of them; you know the rules." Sal stated.

"Can we own Victor, too? Just us and Dante, but share him, honest!" Sam pleaded.

"Yes, you can own him, too. You need collars though, shackles, too…" Sal said and smiled.

"Can you help us find some, take us shopping for our own Puppies?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we will do that. I know just the place." Sal promised and laughed as Dante approached with Victor in tow, holding hands, Victor wrapped arms around his waist and lay against his back, kissing at his neck and smiling happily up at him. Totally owned and loved now. "I see you swiped my newest four Slaves out from under me, you naughty men." Sal teased and they blushed. All of them! "I don't mind, you'll like them; I'm sure of it."

"Yes, we will." Dante said, and turned to kiss Victor over his shoulder and moaned softly into it, panting with need now. "Gonna love this one." He looked at Victor and smiled. Vic smiled back.

"Yes, you will." Victor said grinning. He sighed, "So happy, Sal."

"I see that." Sal said smiling, "Good for you, Vic. You earned it, baby."

"Took them long enough to love me back." Vic said. "I've loved them for years."

"Sorry, baby." Dante said sadly, "We were a bit stubborn there."

"Not a problem, you can go fuck me silly again and prove it; at least now that my other two Masters are done corrupting those harmless men there on the stage that is?" Vic laughed as he was carried into the apartment and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Yes!" Was heard and a soft moan of "Master!" followed it.

Sal shook his head and went to witness the turning of the three Hunters from Dominants to Whores and Slaves, removing his pants by the stage. He wanted a piece of those Whores; they looked so fuckable now he couldn't resist them!

Hours later, the club closed and they settled business there. The Slaves slept cuddled together with their Masters and smiled in their sleep. Dorian tugged Victor and Stefano home with her across the street in her new penthouse. Sal and Gabe popped everyone else back to their rooms and settled the three new Slaves into their new room now, Victor's old one. Victor was moving to their bed now anyway, their room. He'd agreed to it before Dorian dragged him away to claim that sexy black man for the night. He was interested so they didn't mind sharing him.

Then they started the late dinner and their Masters relaxed, watching their Slaves hurry to make a dinner worthy of their Masters' love for them. Their love for their Masters as well.

They gave them their gifts and blushed as they responded happily to them. Amulets for them all. Hand designed and polished to a shine, two diamonds in each charm, at the top and bottom of each one. Their names inscribed with 'We will always be yours! Love you. Your Puppies, D & S Winchester.'

They all teared up at them and the boys added, "We had three Priests bless them for us yesterday. The book says that makes them especially powerful protective amulets. We wanted you to…be safe." Dean said and smiled, "We love you, Masters!"

"Thank you." They all said in turns and kissed them, then bound their hands and feet, sitting them on stools and fed them dinner that way. The slaves got hard at the feel of the bonds holding them now. And stayed that way all through dinner, and as the cuffs rubbed their shackles, they moaned in pleasure and felt need thrum through them.

Then were carried to the bed and hooked there.

And their Masters sucked them hard, making them moan for them, and rode their hard dicks in turns all night. Their Masters moaning and grasping their shoulders and knees for support as their Slaves took them deeper into them and fucked them harder and rougher until Sam and Dean had cum inside each one at least four times each, then were flipped and fucked as well, cumming as their heads were rested on pillows, their bodies still immobilized by the bonds and writhing and crying out in pleasure and need as they became whores for their own Masters and came on command; only to be taken again and begging them to never stop!

And as the noon sun filter onto their floor and through the skylight, they cuddled closer to their Masters and lovers and sighed contentedly. Not ready to let their perfect moment, their lovers holding them close , go away quite yet. They wanted it to last forever but knew it couldn't, but it could last until at least three in the afternoon.

After all, they did have collars to buy and shackles to get. Their new slaves and lovers would need them now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, the Slaves knelt before their new Masters, all four of them, and bowed in submission. They took the collars willingly and the shackles were fastened on them. They promised to never remove them. They were theirs. The Hunters now lived in Victor's room and Victor gladly slept with the Winchesters and the other lovers in theirs now. All moved into the place, lock, stock, and barrel. It was all their home now. They went furniture shopping and got it furnished to fit the new men there; more beds, more dressers, more clothes and such. More kitchen chairs and living room furniture. More bedding and things of that sort.

Dorian collared Stefano and was very happy now. She still liked to play with Victor and he with her, but her true focus was on Stefano now, training him properly to serve her. They were happy for her and she was happy for them.

Then some hunts came up and they parted for a while.

Dante and Victor headed to New Orleans to kill a specter killing visitors to an old cemetery.

Sam and Dean went to New York to destroy yet another creepy painting that was killing its owners, they'd been down this road before and prayed it didn't involve a creepy little homicidal girl; they didn't need that in their brain again!

Sven and Leo went with Edwin and Stanley to kill a Wendigo in Montana. It was their first hunt and this was training for them. Although they were sure they'd be great at it anyway, they had the right moves for it.

The new Hunter Slaves headed to Depont, Iowa. Kids were going missing and they suspected a Stryga/Vampire hybrid; yet another 'Eve' creation they would learn to hate!

Dorian took after an Incubus and a possible coven. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Bobby insisted on going with her. Beside, Gabe argued, he hadn't done a good 'Just Desserts' lesson in a while so an Incubus and coven needed a lesson, right?

They all laughed and just agreed. He was a god and capricious, not to mention a Trickster. They'd let him do his thing then kill them. It could prove fun after all they reasoned and chuckled. Gabe just looked smug as if he had known they would agree with him eventually, and they shook their heads.

The smug bastard would never let them forget this 'See, I knew I could talk you into it!' moment for quite a while.

Xxxxxxxxx

Cas and Sal sat watching the club's latest stage act, a man and what looked like another man in drag, and they were using a switchblade to cut the others clothes off at the moment. Stefano sat near them and Sal bought him a drink.

"Off early?" He asked Dorian's new Slave and the man nodded.

"Adding more tables or something." Stefano said and pointed to the stage. "Looks like a bad 'Rocky Horror' satire."

"Yeah, 'Rocky Horror' would sue these guys if that was true." Sal agreed, "You okay?" The man seemed sad.

"I miss my Mistress." Stefano shrugged, "I worry for her." His Greek accent was heavy and Sal found it getting thicker; the man must really be worried.

"So she told you, huh?" Cas asked and sat closer to him and took a hand to comfort him. "We miss our lovers, too."

"Yeah, a Hunter. A Dhampyre, part human part vampire. I don't mind, she is a good Mistress. I just want her safe." Stefano sighed, and groaned, "How many clothes can two men wear?" He complained. They were still working on the shirts, and it had been five minutes already!

"You so haven't seen how many clothes our lovers wear when they hunt. They put them to shame in the layers of clothes department." Cas chuckled at the memory. "One time they wore four shirts and a jacket, long johns, underwear, and jeans, and three pairs of socks. And it was the middle of summer."

"Why?" Stefano laughed and had to fight a snort.

"Monsters can't bite or spread venom beyond two layers is what they told me when I asked. It's a safety issue, I think. The layers keep the things from getting to them too fast." Sal recalled. And chuckled. "At least they won't be came onto too much." He looked jealous for a moment. "If anyone touches them, I will kill them!" He was referring to Sam and Dean, Cas knew. Their Submissives and Slaves. Sven and Leo, too; their other Slaves.

"They promised to be careful and avoid that. No bars or other people. Find it, kill it, and leave; they won't do anything but that." Cas reassured his Master and kissed him sighing. "I suppose I should go do my Glory Hole duty without them." He went to go and Sal pulled him back.

"Wait until they get back, lover." He said cuddling his Slave to his side, "I don't trust them around you when you aren't with the others."

"Okay." Cas said relieved and nuzzled his neck, "What you say we give them a real show after these guys finish, Sal? I wouldn't mind doing that orgy thing but only if you'll join them and do it, too…" He smiled, blue eyes glowing with desire. "I want you to take me and share me with anyone who wants to fuck me."

"Kinky Slave." Sal said happily and nodded, kissing Cas proudly, "You do come up with the best ideas, Cas."

"I know." Cas said happily as well and they sat watching the bad parody of an old movie and prayed they got to the underwear sometime in the next two hours.

Stefano doubted it. They were still on the second shirt and not even close to popping a seam on it yet.

This was going to be a long night! They all thought and groaned.

Damn, how they missed those men and women they loved! They really would have livened this place up for sure.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Okay, next chapter hunt details and much much and _much_ more kinky sex and such.

Yes, I'm a bad Wincest, Angel love, bondage whore, and all around filthy minded writer but hey, it's so fun so I don't see any reason to stop.

Damn this is one fun club, don't you think?

Yes, it will be a multi-chapter. I had to start one involving kink, sex clubs, Winchesters and very pornographic themes…yet _again_.

It's my M.O., so don't be so surprised. It's good porn with plot though, so enjoy!


End file.
